Slim to None
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: When Police Captain, Randy Orton, comes across a road traffic accident, he never believed it would change his life. I suck at summaries, needless to say it's a CENTON story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a first for me. I thought I'd have a go at an AU. This one is for CenationUCME. Thanks for the first and last review of One Moment Together. Hope you enjoy.**

Randy Orton sat in his police cruiser, patiently waiting for the traffic to start moving. It was a warm spring day in St Louis and he lowered the window for his drive in to work to get some fresh air before reaching the station. Since he knew today was going to be a day of paperwork, again, he was unlikely to get out of his office, let alone out into the open air.

He spotted the lights ahead of him change to green and prepared the cruiser to move off as soon as he could. It was when his foot was idling near the gas pedal that he saw the first car pull forward and prepare to the turn off left down the adjacent street. What he wasn't prepared for, and in all honestly, could have done without was another car speeding out past the red light and smash into the side of the first vehicle.

Randy's years of experience and natural instinct kicked in and he pulled out from the line of traffic and made his way down to the scene of the accident. As he got out of the car he called in the accident to dispatch. As he spoke he made his way to the vehicle which ran the red light and could see although dazed was conscious. He went over to the second vehicle and the looked in the window.

"Sir, are you okay?" Randy asked trying to get the attention of the driver. "Sir?"

The young man turned his head and Randy could see he had a nasty cut which was pouring blood down his face. Immediately Randy tried to open the passenger side door to get in and take a closer look at the man but the door had crushed under impact and was sealed shut.

"Sir, I'm just going back to my car. I'll be back with you in less than a minute," Randy said reassuring the driver.

He jogged back to his car and found the first aid kit in the trunk. As he turned to return to the vehicle, he could see the driver trying to get out of the car. He quickly ran back and stopped him. With a head injury he didn't want to risk any further damage. The EMTs could make an assessment when they arrive.

"Sir, I think it's best to stay seated until the EMTs arrive," he said helping the gentleman back into his seat. He opened the first aid kit and pulled on a pair of gloves before opening a sterile dressing to use. "Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"Jo-John, John Cena," he said looking around trying to take in where he was.

"Okay, John, do you know what's happened?" Randy asked trying to see if he was aware of his situation.

"Car accident," he replied still looking around. Randy thought he was acting nervous, as though he was worried about who was there.

"John," Randy said trying to get his attention. "John I need to look at your cut. Can you look at me?"

John turned his head to face Randy and their eyes connected. Randy hadn't noticed before, his first instinct being a cop, but John was an attractive man. Even with his big size, big muscles really, there was a vulnerability seeping through and he found himself wanting to protect the man.

"I'm going to press this to your wound, to try and stop the bleeding, okay?" Randy said making sure he kept John aware of what he was doing at all times. He held John gently at the back of his head and pressed the gauze to the cut. The entire time John's eyes stared intently at Randy, and Randy couldn't help but feel the attraction take over his body.

"Thank you," John whispered, moving his hand to Randy's where he held the bandage.

"All in a day's work," Randy said smirking. "I need to check on the other driver, will you be okay for a moment?"

"You've leaving?" John asked with a sudden panic.

"No. No, John. I'm just going to the other car to see if he needs any assistance. I'm still going to be here though," Randy said inadvertently putting his hand on John's thigh. He told himself it was out of reassurance but when he felt the muscles in his legs, he knew it was nothing but curiosity at wanting to know if they were as muscled as his arms. Damn, if only they weren't at an accident and in some bar. Right about now, Randy would want to take him home and spend hours, days, months, hell years, getting to know the man and his body.

"Are you coming back?"

"I'll be coming back," he said with a grin.

Randy stood up and took one last look at John before heading to the other vehicle. What was getting into him? He was a Police Captain, he couldn't be checking out an accident victim. If any younger officers were here, it wouldn't be setting a good example. He approached the vehicle and went back into work mode.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked. He attended to the driver and although he was fine, he couldn't release his seatbelt. Randy got back on the radio and requested the fire brigade to the scene to be able to free the driver. He checked on the ETA of the ambulance, since it had already been over five minutes. When the driver assured him he was okay, Randy returned to John to make sure he was okay.

"John, the ambulance is taking a little while to get here. There's been a road accident on the freeway, they're going to be here as soon as possible," he explained. "How's your head? Are you feeling any nausea?"

"No nausea," John said his eyes shut as he sat in his seat, leaning against the door frame. "My head is pounding though."

"We'll get the EMTs to check on you as soon as they get here," Randy said, his hand going to John's knee. He quickly pulled his hand back, realising he was bordering on inappropriate again. He was crouched down in front of John and couldn't stop staring at John's face. He didn't know what was coming over him. There was just something about John which struck a chord in his heart.

"Can you keep talking," John requested. "Your voice is soothing."

Randy gulped at John's words. His eyes didn't open when he spoke, but the innocence in his voice was tantalising to Randy.

"What would you like me to talk about?" Randy asked nervously.

"How long have you been on the force?"

"A little over ten years, I followed in my father and grandfather's path," Randy told him, smiling at the memory. "I got a hard time at the academy because of it, but it helped me in the long run."

"They didn't like you?" John asked opening his eyes slightly.

"It's natural, give the rookies a hard time, especially those who are there because of the folks," Randy said with a shrug. "I got over it. Knowing me I would've dropped out if they didn't give me a reason to prove them wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told 'you'll never amount to anything, just like your dad, and just like your grandfather'. They never made it past Sergeant, while their friends were all promoted," Randy explained. He didn't know why he was telling John about any of this. He'd never even told his friends and family when it was happening.

"Did you prove them wrong yet?" John asked.

"You're a lucky man, John Cena. You've got Police Captain Orton taking care of you. I run the local precinct," Randy said smiling. His smile faltered when John both chuckled and winced at the same time. "Let me take a look."

He took John's hand away from the bandage and pulled it back so he could take a look at the wound.

"The bleeding's nearly stopped," Randy said putting the bandage back on John's cut. "I think you're going to need stitches though."

"Police Captain, isn't that mostly paperwork?" John asked.

"Unfortunately; but I get involved in the larger cases when we have a lot of men on the case. Liaising with detectives and all that," Randy said with a shrug.

"So, how do you stay in such good shape? Most of the time you see pictures, they're always old or overweight, or both," John said smiling. "You're the exact opposite; young and fit."

Randy blushed at John's comment and looked down momentarily. He was sure John was flirting but he didn't want to miss read the signals. The last thing he needed was a complaint on his hands for harassment.

"I like to go to the gym," Randy said, overlooking the compliment from John.

"No wonder you look good," John said with a small smile as he rested his head back against the head rest.

"Tell me about you, John. What do you do for a living?" Randy said, trying to engage John in conversation. He was looking tired and if he had a concussion, which was likely with his head wound, he couldn't let him fall asleep.

"What if I said I was a bank robber?"

"I wouldn't believe you," Randy said laughing. "Your eyes give you away. There's no way you could ever be a criminal. Though I'm sure you've stolen a few hearts in your time."

Randy couldn't believe what he'd just said. He wouldn't use that line when he used to go out on the town every weekend. Where the hell did it come from now. He looked around the scene, trying not to make eye contact with John. He was acting so unprofessional and he wanted to go and hide in his office under a mountain of paperwork.

"I work as a lifeguard at the pool just around the corner. Oh god," John groaned.

"What? What is it?" Randy said focusing back on John, worried he was in pain.

"I was on my way there when this happened," John said. Randy felt his body relax when John explained and he put his hand back on John's knee.

"I'll get in touch with them once we've sorted you out," Randy reassured him. "So, lifeguard, huh? Is that because you like all the men and women looking at your body?"

"I haven't got a nice body," John said. "Too bulky, at least that's what I've been told."

"Bulky isn't a word I'd use for you," Randy said sincerely. "Mr Muscles comes to mind however."

"I get a bit obsessed when I get to the gym," John said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't of said lifeguard, I was going for something like bodybuilder."

"I thought about it when I was younger, but the thought of standing there in just a pair of skimpy briefs was too intimidating," John told him. Randy gulped again as he pictured John stood up in front of him as he described. Hell if he was a judge, John would win every completion. Randy suddenly felt restricted in his pants and pulled back from John as he stood up.

"I'll be right back," Randy murmured as he saw the ambulance finally arrive. He met the EMTs and went through the accident victims, explaining about John's head wound. One of the EMTs went over to the second driver and attended to him, while Randy led the second EMT to where John sat.

He stood over the EMT as he worked, making sure John was okay. He glanced every now and then to the other driver, deciding he was fine, especially since the fire brigade arrived shortly after and managed to get him free. It was only another five minutes until John was being shown into the ambulance.

"Are you coming to the hospital?" John asked. Randy noticed the same nervousness which John had when they first started talking was reappearing. He wanted to be able to go to the hospital with him but he was driving the police cruiser which he couldn't leave at the scene unattended.

"I'll be right behind in my car. I need to take the other driver to the hospital before I take him to the station," Randy explained helping John into the ambulance.

"I don't want to be left alone," John admitted.

"John listen to me, I'll stop by and see you at the hospital. You're in safe hands with the EMT."

"You promise?"

"Have I lied to you so far?" Randy said, squeezing John's hand in his. John nodded his acknowledgement and Randy chuckled a little when John winced straight afterward from the pain. "Try not to move your head too much."

Randy stepped back from the ambulance as the EMT shut the door and Randy winked at John. He meant it as reassurance but the look he got from the EMT made him feel embarrassed at being caught. The second driver needed to be checked out at the hospital before he could be transported back to the precinct so Randy was taking him over, following the ambulance. Regardless of any reasoning, the driver had been breaking the law by going through the red light and would be charged with reckless driving.

It was about an hour later by the time another police officer arrived at the hospital to relieve him from guarding the driver. Due to the accident on the freeway the guy still hadn't been seen by a doctor. As soon as he was able he went out to the front desk to see where John had been taken and the nurse showed him to the room.

Randy watched him from outside the room for a couple of minutes. He couldn't help but see vulnerability in John. He didn't know what he'd been through to make him like that, but the overwhelming need to protect him reappeared. As soon as he opened the door, John's eyes lit up and Randy smiled at the welcoming.

"How you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Not too bad. I've got a headache and they won't let me sleep," John complained.

"You've got concussion John. They can't let you fall asleep for a little while," Randy said pulling a seat up next to the bed. "In fact, when they do let you fall asleep, they'll be waking you up every couple of hours to check on you."

John nodded as Randy spoke, looking sad. Randy wanted to hold him in his arms and make him feel better but as a police officer he told himself it would be inappropriate.

"The other guy is going to be charged. I'll see to it," Randy said breaking the silence. "Oh and I've contacted your employer. They're going to let your family know."

"Th-thank you," John stuttered, sitting up straight at the mention of his family. "I shouldn't keep you. You must need to get down to your precinct. You've got a bunch of officers to boss about."

"I'm the boss, I can take m-"

"Honestly, you should head back," John said. "Thanks again for your help."

Randy wondered what he'd said to make John suddenly shut him out. He was hoping to spend a little more time getting to know him before heading into work. It wasn't like there was anyone at home waiting for him. He could easily stay on and make up the lost time. When he couldn't convince John of the fact he reluctantly gave up.

"Umm, we've got a case regardless, but it would help any insurance claim if you came down to the station and made a statement," Randy said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, okay. If I find the time I will," John said, still frosty.

Randy left John in the room and headed out of the hospital and back into the world. He looked at his watch and saw he'd lost a couple of hours due to the accident. He really would be staying on late at the station that night.

* * *

The following day, Randy was back into his usual routine. Fond memories had occurred as he drove down the road where the accident occurred, but he didn't let them flood his mind since it was a lost cause anyway. The only hope of seeing John again was if he came to the station to make a statement.

He grabbed a coffee and graciously accepted a few jibes from the rookies about getting to be a real police officer again, before heading into his office to continue with the paperwork he'd started the day before. Although he was working his way up the ranks, the further he went the more paperwork it was. He wished some days that he could be back on the beat and arresting criminals, rather than being stuck behind a desk.

About an hour or two later, he wasn't sure, he just knew it was three coffees later, there was a knock on his door and the rookie who was manning the desk came in.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, there's a Mr Cena at the desk. Says he's here to make a statement, but only wants to speak to you," the rookie said.

Randy's eyes shot up at the mention of John's name and his heart started racing. He hoped it wasn't obvious to the rookie as he put on a straight face.

"I'll be out in a second," he said coughing as he spoke. The rookie left the office and Randy quickly straightened his uniform and checked his breath. Randy couldn't believe he just did that. He's here to make a statement, not go on a date with him.

He made his way to the front desk and his heart started racing again as he took in the sight of John. He looked different without a big bandage on his head and blood pouring down his face. Naturally, he looked even more attractive. Randy even wanted to use the word 'smoking' to describe him. Randy shook his head of his thoughts; it wasn't the time to be thinking things like that.

"Mr Cena, why don't you come through," Randy said, trying to sound professional in front of his colleagues.

"Sir, Interview Room 1 is free," the young rookie offered.

"It's fine. My office will be sufficient," Randy said, leading John down the corridor. He opened the door and allowed John to go in ahead of him.

"Have you managed to get any sleep yet?" Randy asked indicating the chair in front of his desk.

"Some," John said. "What's your first name?"

Randy was taken back at the sudden question.

"Randal," he said pointing to the name plate on his desk. "But I prefer Randy."

John wandered around the room rather than take a seat and Randy let him do what he wanted rather than interrupt. He didn't seem interested in making a statement and Randy wasn't worried either. The only thing he cared about was John actually coming down to see him.

"Are these all of your awards?"

"Yeah. There's a couple of my grandfather's there as well," Randy said. "He left them to me when he died."

"I'm sorry," John said quietly but Randy just shrugged.

"It was six years ago now. I've moved on," Randy said. "Still miss him of course, but I've come to terms with it."

John turned to face him and Randy was trying to find something to hold on to, to stop himself from going over to John and kissing him. When he led in bed last night, all Randy could think about was kissing those lips. It didn't help that the image of John in a bodybuilders outfit kept springing into his mind. He was ashamed to admit he'd taken care of himself, using John as his material.

"I came to say thank you," John said. "Properly."

"You thanked me yesterday," Randy said with a shrug.

"No, I didn't. I was rude and threw you out," John said walking up to the desk and letting his fingers travel along the wood. "I want to show you my appreciation for everything you did yesterday."

Randy gulped a little as he watched John's fingers trail around the edge of his desk. His eyes lifted to meet John's as he came around to where he sat and he turned his chair to face the muscular man. He shouldn't be allowing this to happen. John was a victim, and this would be seen as harassment. When John stepped closer though, pushing his leg in between Randy's, so he was as close as he could get, Randy couldn't stop his hand from running up the side of his thigh.

Throwing the rule book out the window, Randy grabbed hold of John and slammed him against his desk. Kicking the chair back into the wall behind him as he stood up, Randy attacked John's lips devouring him, tasting his mouth as he so desired the day before. John moaned into the kiss as Randy thrust his tongue in melding them together. Randy pulled at John's shirt, ripping it up and over his head. As Randy took in the sight of John's chest, running his hands over the prominent muscles, John was pulling Randy's shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it so he could get at the skin underneath. Randy pushed John down onto his desk, moving his lips to John's upper body.

The way Randy was devouring John's body, raking his teeth over John's skin, sucking on his nipples; he was never going to forget this moment. That was his plan. He hoped beyond all hope that John was going to stay with him, let him take him for a nice meal. Realistically though, with the look of utter desperation on John's face, Randy knew it wasn't going to happen.

Just as he was about to stop and reign himself in, Randy felt John's hands travel under his shirt which was still on his back. Pushing himself up from his desk, Randy went to remove his shirt, but John stopped him.

"I really love the man in a uniform look, leave it on," he panted. John sat up running his hands up Randy's thighs before running his hands along his abs, sending shivers up Randy's spine. Randy grabbed John's hands and laid him back down on the desk, claiming his lips once more. John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist bringing Randy closer to John's body feeling the hard muscle trapped in John's pants.

Randy ripped his lips from John and started trailing kisses down John's chest stopping to suck on John's nipples, biting them causing a slight moan from John. He continued to move down and traced John's abs with his tongue before running his lips along John's hip bones. John was writhing on Randy's desk and the sight enthralled Randy, making him harder. Randy undid John's belt and slowly began to rid John of his cut-off jeans, lowering them inch by inch until he could see the bulge in his boxers and those muscular thighs he so inadvertently touched yesterday.

John pulled him up by his belt and Randy closed his eyes as he felt John's hands ridding him of his pants.

"I don't have a lot of time," John said bringing Randy from his thoughts.

"You better get rid of those then," Randy said indicating John's boxers. As John removed his underwear, Randy reached over to his desk drawer and dug around at the back for some lube. He was sure he'd kept a stash there from the time with his ex-boyfriend. When he found the bottle, he spread it over his cock and made sure his fingers were coated as well.

"Randy… please," John moaned as Randy stepped closer to him.

"Lay down again," Randy ordered. "You like a guy in uniform; well nothing turns me on more than a guy, naked on my desk."

"I'm all yours," John said breathlessly as Randy ran his fingers over his entrance. Randy shuddered at John's sentiment before pushing a finger gently into John. He couldn't believe the tightness of John's body as it encompassed his finger. If this is what it felt like on his finger, he was looking forward to feeling it tight around his cock.

John writhed again under his touch trying to get him to move and Randy obliged. He pumped his finger in out trying to stretch the opening so it would be less painful for John.

"Another," John breathed and Randy willing pushed a second finger in, scissoring them in between pumping still trying to stretch him some more. "Enough, please, I need you."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked only getting a nod of the head from John. "I want to hear you scream for me, but we need to stay quiet."

"Then you better kiss me the whole way through," John sassed as Randy slowly pushed the head of cock into John. "Fuck."

"You okay?" Randy asked, worried he'd hurt him.

"I'm fine, it's amazing," John said wrapping his arm around Randy's neck. "Keep going."

Randy pushed the rest of the way in, letting John get used to his size before he started slowly pumping in and out.

"Faster," John begged.

Randy indulged him and started thrusting faster and harder. He grabbed John's hips and angled them do he could drive deeper into him. As soon as he thrust in at the new angle, John dug his fingers into Randy's shoulders. Randy was going to have to be careful otherwise his shirt was going to be shredded by the time they were done.

"Fuuu-" John started to yell but Randy quickly captured his moans with his mouth. He thrust his tongue into John's mouth and soon he had him pressed hard to desk as his tongue imitated the actions his cock was doing at the same time.

With every thrust Randy caught a muffled moan or groan and he knew the moment he hit John's hot spot because, even when kissing him, John's scream, which was music to his ears, was no doubt heard in the next office.

"God, you're loud," Randy said, grinding hard into John, as he ripped his lips away from his. "I'd love to watch you go when we don't have to be quiet."

"Please don't stop, Randy," John begged as Randy slowed his thrusting, too captivated in how gorgeous John looked beneath him.

"Anything you want," Randy said starting his hard, fast thrusts again. As soon as he hit John's spot again he recaptured his lips without stopping and continued thrusting harder and harder feeling his release mounting in his stomach.

John wrapped his legs tighter around Randy's waist and Randy pulled on his arms until he was sat up, his arms still wrapped around his neck as they devoured each other's mouths. If this was going to end soon he wanted to feel connected to the man. Every inch of their bodies touched and Randy could feel John's member trapped between their bodies, rubbing against their abs.

"You're getting quiet John," Randy whispered in his ear. "With how noisy you've been I can only presume that means you're getting close."

Randy smiled into John's neck as he heard a whimper escape John's lips as his only means of reply.

"Mmm, John, god your ass feels fucking amazing," Randy spoke softly into John's ear bringing another whimper from him. "I never felt someone grip me so tight… I'd love to see you ride me so I can see my cock pushing in and out of you."

"I… I guess you… get vocal… when you get close," John panted as Randy pushed them to the edge.

"You guessed right; now… fucking… cum… for… me," he ordered as he thrust harder than ever, punctuating each word.

John it seemed didn't need telling twice as Randy felt his cum splash against his abs and chest. As John came, Randy let his own release go, growling into John's neck at the viciousness of his orgasm. Randy slumped against John as John's legs slipped from his waist.

"Thank you," John said as his breath came back to him.

"You're welcome," Randy said laughing with John. He stepped back from the desk and John moved so he was knelt down. He quickly pulled Randy's boxers and pants back up and fastening the pants and belt.

Randy slumped into his chair as John pulled his clothes back on. Randy sat smirking as John was looking around for his top.

"Looking for this?" Randy said holding the shirt. When John smiled, and went to take it, Randy pulled it back from him and grinned. "What do I get for it?"

"I think you've already had enough from me," John said, stepping closer.

"I thought that was thanking me for yesterday?"

"Fine, how about this, instead?" John said leaning in and capturing Randy's lips. They tongues battled together for a minute before John dragged his lips from Randy's.

"That'll do," Randy said; a grin spread wide across his face, as he handed John his shirt. John threw his shirt on and made himself presentable so they wouldn't raise any suspicions, moving to the door to open it, only to find Randy's hand stopping him. "What's the likelihood of there being more between us?"

"Slim to none," John said, unable to look into Randy's eyes.

"Thank you for being honest," Randy whispered into his ear, kissing him gently on his neck, and releasing his hand so he could open the door. He walked quietly with John down the corridor and they took a step apart so they didn't look cosy.

"Thank you for your help, Captain Orton," John said holding his hand out to Randy.

"You're welcome; thank you for coming in and making the statement. I'll be sure to get a copy posted to you for your insurance claim."

"Thanks," John said shaking Randy's hand before turning and leaving the station. Randy busied himself around the front desk for a few minutes watching John as he hung around the front of the building. He didn't know why he wasn't leaving straight away. Randy decided to play the considerate officer role and made his way to the door. Just as he opened the door, he saw John climb into an SUV, reaching over to kiss the man sat in the driver's seat. Randy's heart sank at the sight. He saw John look over just as he was about to turn away and Randy noticed a sad expression on his face.

* * *

It must have been about eleven p.m. by the time Randy stepped through the door to his home. After John had left the precinct, Randy's day dragged and it took him twice as long as usual to complete any of the tasks he needed to complete.

He tried to block John from his mind, but it was going to be a difficult task every day since he'd taken him right on his desk. The place he was going to be sat at each and every day of the year.

He put his gun in the closet just inside his door and then went through to the kitchen to pull out a frozen meal from his freezer. Randy was no gourmet chef and his meals usually consisted of a call to the take away, something from the café around the corner from the precinct or a frozen meal like tonight.

He put the meal in the microwave to cook and then went upstairs to shower, hoping the water would wash all trace of John from his body and mind. It didn't. If anything, it made it worse. He picked his uniform up from the floor where he discarded it and took the basket of washing downstairs to put on.

He went through the pockets of his pants and threw all the contents on the counter without looking before putting his clothes in the washing machine.

It was after dinner he went back out to sort the washing and remembered he hadn't gone through what he'd found in his pockets. Most of it was rubbish or money, but there was something he didn't recognise. He unfolded the piece of paper and his heart broke as he read the message:

_I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM YESTERDAY_

_PLEASE HELP ME_

_JOHN_

_X_

**A/N: So you may have noticed I left this one on a cliff hanger... if it's well received then I may consider expanding on it in the future. I've still got one more one shot left and then I've been talking with WadeJohnRandys Darkness about a story idea of hers, so it's going to be later down the line, but let me know anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I had a fantastic response to this story. I've decided to turn it into a longer story. 17 reviews for that first chapter so thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked for it to be continued.**

**Hope you all enjoy the second installment.**

Randy stormed into work on a mission. Ever since finding the note from John he was in disbelief. His life the last couple of days was brighter. First off, he met John. Then when he wrote it off as a chance meeting with some light flirting; John showed up at his workplace. Then, to top off his surprise visit, John came on to him. More than come on to him, the pair had sex on Randy's desk.

The fun encounters with John, and the hope of more, was wiped away when he saw John climb into a car in the parking lot where he promptly kissed another man. He looked a wealthy man as well. Randy had no chance of competing with the guy. He may have been Police Captain of his little precinct but he wasn't rich.

So why the hell did John Cena leave a note in his pants? And when the hell did he manage to get the note in them without him noticing.

He'd sat at home the previous night and held onto the note most of the night trying to figure out what John could mean. Sure, when they first met John appeared nervous, and Randy had to admit if he hadn't of been so attracted to the guy then he probably would've considered him to be acting shifty. Putting everything into context, Randy could see why John was nervous. If he was trying to make his escape, then Randy was going to help him.

He'd stopped at his local Starbucks to pick up a coffee so he could just get on with his plans when he got to work. He went straight to his office, ignored the large pile of files which appeared on his desk overnight and switched on his computer. While it was booting up, Randy got on the phone and called the security team.

"Ray, send me the CCTV footage from yesterday for the parking lot," Randy instructed. "All afternoon… just send it."

Without waiting for a reply from his team, Randy hung up and went logged on the computer, going straight onto the NCIC database and searched for John. Nothing.

"At least he doesn't have a record," Randy muttered to himself.

While he waited for the video footage to arrive from security, Randy went through the files on his desk. Reports from the night's activities. It appeared to be a busy night after he went home. He signed off on the reports so they could be filed away and took them out to the front desk.

"No disturbances today, boys. I've got paperwork to get through," Randy said handing the files off to Tyson.

"What if-"

"I said NO disturbances, Tyson," he snapped.

He stormed back to his office wishing the rookies would listen once in a while. He went onto the National Driver Register to find John. Since he was driving the car yesterday, he knew he must have a license but he wanted to check for any altercations on the road he may have been involved in. Again there was nothing.

"You're a right little boy scout aren't you John," he said, smiling as he saw the picture of John. "And a cutie at that as well, so how did you get trapped?"

He found himself staring at the picture of John on screen. John's eyes were so genuine, he felt like, even in a picture, he could see through to the man's soul. He printed he picture just as he received an email with the security footage.

He brought it up and found John arriving. He couldn't see into the SUV because of the tinted windows but he did stop the tape to get a still of John. He noticed how nervous John looked and wondered what his day had been like up until that point. Had they come straight from the hospital? Had he been home first? He printed the still of John and then rolled the footage forward until John left the building.

The picture was good quality and he found himself pausing the video to look at John again. He still couldn't understand what it was about the man which had him hooked. He just hoped he could get close enough to see him again and get to know him. As he continued watching he saw the car come into shot. He managed to get a picture of the license plate and he printed it. He was hoping to get a shot of the guy driving; he wanted to know who he was up against.

He went frame by frame and managed to get a few shots but nothing fantastic. He put all the pictures in a file along with the shots of John. He just shut down the video footage when there was a knock on his door.

"What?" he shouted; annoyed at the interruption.

"Sir, I'm really sorry but there's a situation over at Winters Jewellery," the rookie said.

"What kind of situation?"

"It sounds like a robbery," Curt replied sounding sheepish.

"How can it sound like a robbery? Surely whoever reported it was able to tell you whether they were being robbed or not," Randy grumbled as he put his paperwork in his drawer locking it. "Who's responding?"

"Umm, Dolph I believe."

Randy led the way out of the precinct to his cruiser and told the rookie to get in. As they sped over to the business, Randy tried to part some words of advice.

"You need to get some confidence in yourself and the information you're collecting. And you have a notebook for a reason. You should be writing everything down," he said as Curt nodded, taking it in. "If a detective or the forensics team need the information they won't be impressed with 'I think' and 'I believe' or the big one 'Umm'."

He pulled over by the jewellery store next to Dolph's cruiser and got out, quietly making his way over to his sergeant.

"What's happening, Ziggler?"

"From what we can tell, there are three perpetrators in there but only one is armed," Dolph explained. "Reports show they entered the building and when the owner realised what was happening, he raised the alarm and the automatic doors came down, trapping the robbers."

"They obviously didn't do their homework," Randy said with a smirk. "Winters had additional security features added after the place across town got hit three months ago. We got eyes on the back?"

"Beth and DiBiase; you think it's the same people as before?" Dolph asked.

"No, Bryan made the arrest, on that one," Randy said. "How does this thing work? Can we get in from this side?"

"I've called the security company which installed. It can be opened by anyone with the code, which in this case is Winters; only problem, he's inside with them," Dolph said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Security company is overriding it, but they can only do it from here."

"I take it you're waiting on them?" Curt asked causing Randy and Dolph to look at him with looks of stupidity.

"No, I thought I'd go buy an ice cream before calling them in," Dolph replied sarcastically.

"Alright," Randy said trying to stop anything before it started. "What's the ETA?"

"About ten minutes, which was five minutes ago," Dolph said. "Even you can do the math can't you Curt."

They patiently waited until the security firm arrived to release the door, checking their weapons making sure they were ready to go when the time came. When the engineer arrived, Randy let Dolph take the lead and although he could see the annoyance, he instructed Curt to observe so he could see how to handle the situation.

You may be put through training at the Academy but nothing prepared you for what actually goes down. Hell, Randy's first week out of the academy he was involved in a shoot-out on the edge of town. It was an eye opener since his partner, someone who'd been on the job for years, was gunned down. Randy's second week on the job saw him attending the funeral of said partner. When he started working with the rookies, during his time as a sergeant or now as a police captain, Randy never wanted to experience a first week like that.

"How do you think we should handle this?" Randy asked encouraging Dolph.

"They're likely to know we're here," Dolph said thinking it through. "The doors have been down for a while. As soon as they start going up they'll be waiting. Even with only one weapon we need to be careful."

"So what options do we have?"

"They're focused on the main door. If they didn't know about the additional security being installed and we haven't heard from the Beth and DiBiase," Dolph said quietly. "If we send them in from the rear, we can get them from behind, disarm the perp carrying the weapon and then arrest all three."

"Do it," Randy said, giving the nod.

Dolph went on the radio and informed the two other officers of the plan and when they received notification they were in place, Dolph gave the nod to lift the doors. The engineer did so quietly and Randy could tell he was nervous. He moved across to where he stood to cover the civilian, ready to get him out of the way if things went wrong.

The next five minutes went as smoothly as they could have hoped. Mostly down to the potential robbers being nothing more than in their late teens. Randy stayed behind to speak to the owner of the store while Dolph and Curt escorted the three perps to the station.

"Mr Winters, I know you said you're okay but if you want to get checked out by a doctor I can take you to the hospital," Randy offered as the store owner went straight back to work.

"No, No, Randy, I'm fine." Mr Winters replied. "Now, tell me, how's your mother?"

"My mom is fine, no doubt she'll be in to see you when she gets wind of this," Randy said chuckling. "I wish you would get checked out."

"Randy, I told you, I'm fine," Mr Winters said sternly.

"Okay, okay," Randy said holding his hands up. "I know when you mean business. I will need you to come down to the station to make a statement though. I can't say we need a lot to put these three away but the more information we've got the better."

"Okay, I'll come down after I've finished for the day," he replied, waving Randy off. "As you say, those Spanish kids don't have much to help them out of this."

"They were Spanish?" Randy asked.

"Spanish, Mexican, some foreign language," Mr Winters said, too interested in his stock to really reply.

"Okay," Randy said giving up. "Please, though, come down to the station. If you don't I'll send Mom along."

Randy left the jewellers and headed back to the station. Although he wasn't really needed at the crime, when he heard it was Winters' that was in trouble he wanted to be there. The gentleman was an old family friend and he couldn't see anything happen to him or his business.

Now that it was sorted however Randy's mind was going straight back to John and the file which sat in his locked drawer. He didn't know why he was keeping it to himself; maybe because it was John, maybe because he didn't really have anything other than a scrap of paper to go on; either way it wasn't willing to open up about it just yet.

As soon as he was back in the police station, he was stopped by Dolph who was updating him on the case.

"Do you speak Spanish?" Dolph said.

"I know a couple of sentences which I learnt at school," Randy said with a grin. "Need me to ask them where the post office is?"

"Funny," Dolph retorted.

"That's about all I know," Randy said with a shrug as he took his jacket off and hung it up on his coat rack in the office.

"I've got their names, Hunico, Epico, and Camacho," Dolph said. "Oh and I think they swore at me."

"Scary," Randy said. "Call one of the department's translators. Tell 'em it might be Spanish. Winters' wasn't sure."

"They've been saying Del-Rio a lot, do you recognise the word?" Dolph asked.

"Doesn't mean anything to me," Randy said. "Call the translator, they can tell you what it means. Now get out; I've got work to do."

Randy knew he was being a little harsh but he wanted to concentrate on John. He pulled the file out from his drawer as he waited for his computer to log back onto the database. Once again, he found himself getting lost in John's face, particularly the ocean blue eyes he had.

He could see his face should be naturally smiling, but all the pictures he had of him were ones where he looked unhappy and lost. Randy would do anything to put the rightful smile back on his face. He saw it a couple of times over the last two days, but only briefly. As he thought about it, he could picture the dimples digging into his cheeks as the smile took over his face.

The database finally clicked in and Randy typed in the licence plate he'd noted from the video footage earlier. He was getting frustrated with the database today. Any other time it would spit the details back out at him in a matter of seconds, but today it was taking forever. Tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently he threw his pen down and stormed out to the front desk.

"What's up with the computers today?" Randy yelled.

"Boss?"

"I'm waiting five minutes for a simple look up on a licence plate," he barked, getting more annoyed.

"It's working fine out here. Want me to look it up for you?" Tyson offered.

"Kidd, if I was happy for anyone else to do it, do you really think I wouldn't have given it to someone by now?"

He stormed back to his office, none the wiser as to the speed of the database but when he sat down he was grateful to see the information was finally available. He pulled up the details of the registered owner and did a double take.

"Del-Rio?" he asked himself.

He went through the information on screen, before printing copies of all the information out. He had a feeling he was going to need all the information he could get. There was a couple of traffic infractions which led Randy back to the NCIC database. He had a sneaking suspicion Alberto Del-Rio was going to involved in more than just the odd traffic stop.

He already had three people in custody which had linked themselves to him, even if by accident. That seemed the best way at present to get more information.

"Ziggler, my office, on the double," he shouted opening his door.

"Cap'n?" Dolph asked as he entered.

"When the translator gets here and you start the interviews, let me know," Randy said. "I want to observe."

"Okay," Dolph said. "Any reason?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Randy said looking sternly at Dolph.

Dolph quietly exited the office and Randy knew everyone was getting confused over his mood today. He wasn't in a mood though; he just wanted to find a way to get his John free from whatever hell he was in.

It must have been another hour and a half before Dolph came back advising him the translator had arrived. Throughout the entire waiting time he was reading through the background check he'd pulled on this Del-Rio character. Although he'd never been convicted of anything, Del-Rio had been linked to a number of incidents in the past. Everything from car thefts to drugs; he'd even been linked to a human trafficking ring in Mexico but nothing was proved. Although from the looks of the report, it was barely investigated.

Two things confused him though. Of all the things he'd been linked to, why would these three youngsters be talking about him in connection to a poor attempt at robbing a jewellery shop? The second thing, how would a boy scout like John Cena get involved with Del-Rio?

When Dolph started the interview, he went into the observation room and took in everything which was being said. He had his newly created file with him and was referring to it as they spoke. They didn't give a lot of information up which was useful but Dolph did thankfully ask about Del-Rio and they confirmed he was their uncle.

The interview didn't last long and Randy instructed Dolph to get the paperwork completed immediately, confirming he wanted a copy of it on his desk by the time Ziggler left. Just as he was heading back to lock himself in his office once more, Mr Winters entered and Randy stopped to see the dishevelled man.

"Mr Winters, are okay?" Randy said, going through and supporting the older man to a seat.

"I'm fine, Randy, honestly," he replied.

"You keep telling me that, Mr Winters," Randy said. "But you're looking a little worse for wear. Are you sure this morning's events haven't caught up with you. I can still take you to see a doctor if you like."

"Randall Orton, you may be a big, important man around this place, but if I tell you I'm okay, then you believe me," the older man reprimanded Randy, causing him to smile.

"Yes, sir," Randy said chuckling. "Have you come to make your statement?"

"You said if I had the time," he said as though it was a bother for him to be there.

"Come on through to the interview room. Tyson, could you get Mr Winters a cup of coffee. White with two sugars," Randy instructed, ignoring the look of surprise on the rookie's face.

"How did you know that?" Mr Winters asked.

"Every time you came around to see Mom and Dad, I was the one who had to make the drinks," Randy said with a smile. "I must have made that drinks hundreds of times a year when I was growing up."

"And a nice drink it always was."

Randy sat with Mr Winters in the interview room and discussed the days' events while reminiscing about years gone by when Randy was just a teenager. He sat patiently listening as Mr Winters wrote his statement with a slightly shaking hand. Randy grew more and more concerned since the older man was usually such a strong man who wasn't shaken by anything.

When they through, Randy asked Curt to drive Mr Winters home, and make sure he was okay before he came back. As soon as the older man was out of the building, Randy got on the phone to his mom.

"Hey Mom, could you do me a favour?" Randy said, more relaxed than he had been all day. "There was an attempted robbery on Mr Winters shop today. He says he's okay, but I think he's a little shaken and too proud to admit it. Could you stop by his house later to make sure he really is okay? He wouldn't let me take him to see a doctor… I know, he told me the same thing, I'm just concerned… thanks Mom… I don't know, maybe at the weekend… I know, but I've been busy recently… Mom, please, I'm working."

Randy eventually finished the call with his Mom and then finally got back to his office. Thankfully while he was in with Mr Winters, Dolph had completed the report on the robbery and he took a copy for his own records before signing it off and handing it back with the statement from Mr Winters. He collected his jacket and all the papers he'd printed about Del-Rio and the small amount he could find John, and headed for the door.

"I'm off," he said. "Tyson, your shift ended an hour ago. Get home, Nattie needs her partner when she's pregnant."

"Sir."

"Good work on the robbery, Dolph. Mr Winters was grateful."

"Hey, boss," Dolph called as Randy was trying to leave. "You alright today? You seemed… stressed. It's not like you."

"I'm fine. I'm out."

Randy didn't want to talk about it. What was he supposed to say? The guy he met the other day at traffic accident came by his office for a fuck and then slipped a note in his pants asking for help to escape something in his life. Randy was pretty sure he wanted to escape Del-Rio from everything he'd read. He was also pretty sure he'd be the laughing stock of the department if he told anyone.

He made his way home and changing out of his uniform to have a shower before putting on a clean pressed uniform. Somewhere in the space of arriving home and getting out of the shower, he decided he was going to go around to Del-Rio's. Hopefully he would be able to see John. If not, then this was the chance he needed to find out if Alberto was as bad as the reports made him out to be.

He went out to his cruiser and typed the address into the GPS device and followed the instructions around to the house. He sat outside in his car, amazed at the size of the house. It seemed like a mansion. Something he would expect an athlete to spend his money on.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way up the pathway. He happened to look up and noticed a figure stood in what he presumed was one of the bedrooms, but he couldn't see a face. It briefly went through his mind whether it was John, but he pushed the thought of his mind. He needed to stay focused. He just needed to get in the house. When he reached the door he pressed the doorbell and waited for a reply.

"Can I help?" a larger man asked.

"I'm looking for Alberto Del-Rio," Randy said trying to sound confident.

"Rodriquez, who is it?" he heard from inside.

"Captain Orton from the St Louis Police Department," Randy offered.

"Policía," he said with a smug grin on his face.

Randy stood on the doorstep as Alberto Del-Rio walked out with a swagger in his step.

"What do you want?" he said turning his nose up at Randy.

"Mr Del-Rio, do you mind if I come in?" Randy said, remaining polite.

"Fine," Alberto said stepping aside so Randy could enter the house.

Randy's heart raced as he thought about being one step closer to John. He knew there was no way of getting him out of here tonight but Randy was hoping to get at least a glimpse of him.

"Mr Del-Rio, today one of my officers arrested three young men, a Hunico, Epico, and Camacho. They claimed to be nephews of yours," he said keeping the facts close to his chest.

"What did those idiots do now?" Alberto snapped.

"They attempted to rob a jewellery store," Randy said straight to the point. He was taken back when Alberto started laughing.

"They really are idiots. My partner was in a car accident the other day," Alberto said as though it was nothing. "I wanted to get him something but I was busy. I gave them some money to get him a watch or a set of his precious dog tags that he likes."

"If you gave them the money, why do you think they tried to rob the store?"

"Because they're idiots, as I said," Alberto said, his Mexican accent coming through strongly. "Probably spent the money on something stupid, like a hooker or something. Decided to try and take matters into their own hands."

As Alberto was speaking he heard someone milling around in the kitchen and his heart started racing again. Was it John? Was he going to get a chance to see him again?

"Captain Orton, if that was all, I have business to attend to," Alberto said indicating Randy should leave.

"Mr Del-Rio, is there any reason why you don't seem concerned about your nephews?" Randy asked trying to find a way to keep his presence in the house last a little longer.

"Because they're idiots; I keep telling you that," he snapped. "They cause me nothing but trouble. Let them go to jail, learn their lesson."

Alberto once again indicated for the door and Randy reluctantly bowed out. He couldn't overstay his welcome. He exited the house and made his way back to his cruiser. He took one last look at the house and saw the figure standing in the window again. Only this time he could see them clearly. It was John.

He stood for a moment, with the door to his car open, just watching the man. He could see him looking back at him, and although he couldn't clearly see his eyes, Randy could sense the sadness in them. Even with the distance between them. He nodded his head, hoping John could tell what he meant and just as he went to get in his car, he saw John put his hand to his heart, nodding in reply.

There was no doubt in his mind. He was going to get John away from Alberto.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second installment. Please keep the reviews rocking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I should mention the appearances of John and Randy are that of 2008-ish. So no tattoo sleeves for Randy, just the tribal tats and they both had short hair rather than shaved heads.**

**Anyway, here we go, chapter 3, hope you all enjoy.**

"Okay, good work on this, Tyson," Randy said as he finished his conversation with the rookie officer. "Make sure you follow this up with the people who reported it. Let them know it was appreciated."

Randy handed the file back to Tyson and refocused on the work in front of him. He'd been trying to do some digging around to get more information on Del-Rio but nothing was emerging yet. After laying his eyes on John in the upstairs window of Del-Rio's house he continued his investigation, trying to do so under the radar. He found ways of looking information up from different angles, like investigating Alberto's nephews who were arrested last week. Considering their age, he was surprised to find as much information as he had about their uncle.

It seems Del-Rio had managed to get them caught up in all of his dealings, and whether they were meant to or not, last week they got caught up pulling another stunt. It seems the three honchos was how Alberto got his business affairs sorted, at least the smaller jobs. Obviously Alberto had someone else he trusted with the more involved dealings.

As he was reading through some reports written up by his officers, Randy's direct line rang. He jumped a little at the sound as not many people had his number.

"Captain Orton," he said answering the phone.

"If I said 'it's me'; would you know who it is?" the caller said, sounding tentative in their approach.

"John?" Randy said recognising his voice straight away. He was amazed to be hearing from him. "Hang on."

Randy quickly got up from his desk and closed the door, putting the lock in place so no one could interrupt.

"Not that I mind you having it, but how did you get my number?" Randy asked.

"I picked up one of your cards when I was there," he said. Randy could hear the nervousness in John's voice and knew he was biting his lip.

"Stop biting your lip," Randy instructed gently.

"Why?"

"Because just the thought of them makes me want to be the one to bite it," Randy said running his hand over his face out of exhaustion. "I'm doing everything I can to find you a way out. There just isn't anything to prove he's committed any crimes. Everything he's connected with, it was someone else to do the task."

"I can't talk where I am, can I meet you somewhere?" John asked sounding desperate. "I want to see you. And God, I need to kiss you. Can I come down to your precinct?"

"No, it'll look too suspicious," Randy said. "How about… there's a café near the edge of town… it's a bit of a dive but-"

"I don't care, just tell me the address," John said interrupting. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last week. Especially knowing you got my message."

"I'm almost finished at work, give me half hour, and I'll be on my way," Randy said before giving John the address. They said their goodbyes and Randy was about to put the phone down when John stopped him.

"As much as I like seeing you in a uniform, I think it's best if you don't where it," he said, causing Randy to smirk.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me," Randy said.

"Ran-"

"I know John," Randy said, stopping him from saying it. There were other reasons why he shouldn't where his uniform. Once again they said their goodbyes and this time Randy put the phone down. Hearing from John was exactly what he needed. He wasn't really getting anywhere with his investigation, just lots of information which didn't prove anything. He was so focused on finding something on Alberto; he had almost started to forget why he was doing it in the first place. John.

He quickly busied himself going through the final reports and then took them back up to the front desk for filing. He was checking his watch every few minutes and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He switched off his workstation and locked his files in his drawer for safe keeping.

He disappeared into the locker room of the station and changed out of his uniform into a set of street clothes he held at the station for those days where his plans changed. Knowing he was seeing John, he splashed on some cologne and then grabbed his bag and headed out.

He was just heading up the corridor to the front desk when Ziggler caught him.

"Damn it, are you trying to show off to someone tonight?" Dolph joked as they walked along to the front desk.

"It's like you say Dolph, 'It's not showing off; if you back it up'," he joked not letting him in on his plans.

"Uh, huh," Dolph said heading over to his desk.

"Tyson, if I have to tell you to go home one more time this month, I'm going to suspend you," he said as he signed some paperwork handed to him before he left.

"Yes boss," Tyson said.

Randy dumped his bag in the back of his hummer; grateful he wasn't using the cruiser this week, and then headed out to meet John. It was about a twenty minute drive out to the café and Randy was desperately in need of a cigarette. The only thing which stopped him was the vile thought of kissing John with smoker's breath, not attractive. Unless John smoked of course, then he may reconsider should there be another encounter.

When he arrived he parked up and made his way in, ordering a drink straight away. As he waited for his drink he used his police training to take a look around the café without seeming obvious. There were four other customers in the building, one guy, who looked as though he owned the truck which was sat in the parking lot, John, and two other guys who were sat together.

When he was given his coffee he walked over in John's direction. He didn't make direct eye contact with John but he saw a small shake of the head and so he continued walking passed to a booth around the corner. Just as he sat down he felt his cell phone vibrate. Retrieving it from his pocket he saw a message from an unknown number.

_UNKNOWN: I'M SORRY. I THINK I WAS FOLLOWED. I DON'T WANT YOU HURT IF THEY SUSPECT ANYTHING._

_RANDY: IS IT THE TWO GUYS SAT TOGETHER?_

_UNKNOWN: I THINK SO. THEY ARRIVED AT THE SAME TIME I DID._

_RANDY: FINISH YOUR DRINK AND THEN LEAVE. DRIVE A COUPLE OF BLOCKS DOWN. ON YOUR RIGHT THERE'S A LEVEL YOU TIME THIS RIGHT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO LOSE THEM. _

_UNKNOWN: THEN WHAT? I DON'T KNOW THE AREA._

_RANDY: FOLLOW THE ROAD AROUND AND YOU'LL FIND A SMALL DIRT ROAD. HEAD DOWN IT AND PARK UP. I'LL COME AND MEET YOU. AND STOP BITING YOUR LIP!_

_UNKNOWN: WHY? _:-)

_RANDY: YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN I MEET YOU. ;-)_

_UNKNOWN: WHAT HAPPENS IF I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THEM?_

_RANDY: WE TRY AGAIN TOMORROW._

He saw John nod his head, and even though he wasn't looking at him, wasn't even facing him. He knew it was his acknowledgement. A couple of minutes later John left the café and Randy utilising his training once more, didn't even appear to take in the actions of the other men. Their suspicions were confirmed when the other two men followed John out near enough straight away. John was barely across the car park as the men went left the café. Randy discreetly took a photo of the goons on his phone to add to his investigation.

_RANDY: LET ME KNOW IF THIS WORKS._

Randy quickly saved John's number to his phone so he could get hold of him in an emergency. He saved him under 'JC' so if anyone ever used his phone they wouldn't link it to the day of the accident.

He finished his coffee and just as the waitress came by to offer a refill, his phone vibrated.

_JC: WE'RE IN THE CLEAR._

_RANDY: I'LL BE THERE. STAY IN THE CAR UNTIL I GET THERE… AND LOCK THE DOORS._

"I'm fine thanks," Randy said acknowledging the waitress. "Do you have any pancakes ready to go?"

"I'll just check," the young red head said as he followed her over to the counter. "We've got a fresh batch just cooked."

"Can I have a stack to go please," he requested. He looked at the condiments and noticed a bottle of maple syrup and decided to take one in case John liked it.

He paid for his food as quickly as possible and then went back out to his hummer and jumped in, heading in the direction where John would be waiting. Less than five minutes later, he was heading down the dirt track, once again chomping at the bit. His heart was racing, his stomach flipping, and all this because of one man, one accident he just happened to be near on his way to work.

He pulled his hummer in behind John's car. He hopped out and went along to John's driver's side window, tapping it as though he was pulling him over for speeding. Playing along, John wound down his window and looked up at him with pleading ideas.

"Yes, Officer?"

"Licence and registration details please," Randy said, resting his arm on the top of John's car.

He watched John reach over to his glove compartment and pull out his details before handing them to Randy.

"Here you go, Officer, oh, _Captain _Orton," John said. Randy was trying his hardest not to smile at John's obvious attempt at the clichéd flirting tactic.

"Sir, would you step out of and lock your car please," Randy said not responding to John's flirting. He stepped back so John could open his door and step out as instructed.

"Have I done something wrong?" John said, stepping in close to Randy's body.

"Follow me, sir," he said leading John back to his hummer. He opened the passenger side door and indicated for John to get in. As soon as he was seated, Randy shut the door and then made his way to his side of the car.

"Where are we going Captain?" John asked as Randy started backing them out of the dirt path. "Are you taking me to the station?"

"You've been extremely bad today, Mr Cena," Randy said as they hit the main road. "There would be no point in taking you to the station. You need to go somewhere only the worst criminals go."

"Mmm, are you going to punish me?" John said purposely making a show of biting his lip.

"If you do that one more time, I'm pulling this car over right now and kissing you until you're breathless," he threatened.

"Promises, promises," John teased. "What makes you think I don't want that?"

"Because if I kiss you, I'm very liable to take it further; and we have to talk first," Randy said, not looking over at John.

"I like that you said, first," John said with a smile. "Where are we going anyway?"

Randy drove another couple of blocks and pulled into the parking lot of a motel. He sat quietly for a moment and then turned to John.

"I know it's not the Hilton… but…"

"This is fine," John said putting his hand on Randy's thigh.

"Let me get us a room," Randy said. "Stay here until I'm back."

"Always so protective," John said smiling.

Randy left John in the car and went into the office to book a room. He knew they would only be able to stay for a couple of hours and not all night but Randy thought this was the best place, at least for today. If John was being followed he would have to find other ways of seeing him.

As soon as he had the key to their room, he went back to the car and opened John's door. John hopped down from the hummer and Randy snaked an arm around his waist and held for a brief moment. He took his hand and led him to one of the rooms on the top floor and then let him in, checking back over his shoulder that no one was following them.

When he closed the door he made sure the bolt was across so they wouldn't be discovered. He turned around and John was stood right there, as though scared of being too far away from him. He pulled the man into him and held him close, letting John run his hands over his arms and up around his neck.

"You almost feel real," John whispered as he hid his head in the crook of Randy's neck.

"I am real," Randy said wrapping his own arms around John as though he were a protective cocoon.

"Can we just stay like this?" John asked, his voice that of a mouse.

"Forever."

"You mean that?" John asked looking up with pleading eyes.

Randy cupped John's face, holding him still, letting him look deep into his eyes. He wanted John to see everything he felt.

"Forever," he repeated.

"But Alber-"

"Just forget about him while we're here together," Randy said, moving them over to the bed, watching John's thoughts go silently through his eyes. "This is just you and me… now stop… biting… your lip."

Randy found it difficult not to engulf John's mouth within seconds, but he restrained himself, simply nipping gently at John's bottom lip between his words.

"More," John instructed as Randy finished.

Randy lowered him to the bed and led out next to him, running his hand up from his stomach, over his chest and then cupped his face again as his other arm rested above John. He almost didn't want to kiss him, so he didn't ruin his view… almost. He leant in and captured John's lips between his own, keeping his kisses soft.

John responded eagerly, parting his lips as Randy ran his tongue along the seam, looking for permission. He had so many questions he needed to ask John, but it wasn't about that yet. Right now, they needed one another. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Randy's hand moved back down to John's chest, feeling the muscles lying beneath the fabric of his shirt. He stroked the pad of his thumb across John's nipple, causing the nub to grow hard under his touch. His hand travelled further down, resting on John's hip where his fingers played with the hem of John's shirt.

He wanted nothing more than to feel the skin against his fingers but he was going to wait for John to give him the go ahead. As though reading his mind, John's hand landed on top of Randy's and he pushed it under his shirt. Randy couldn't resist the smile as they continued their soft kissing, and he felt John smile back as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, pulling him on top of his body.

"Is that enough of a hint to tell you to keep going," John said breaking the kiss. Randy smirked at John, as the breath returned to both sets of lungs.

"Maybe I didn't want to rush," Randy said, and he knew the sad truth was showing in his eyes.

"One day we'll have more time," John said running his hand through Randy's short hair. "And I can tell you have questions."

Randy closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of John's hands on the back of his head and neck. He wished he could stay in this room, locked away with John forever. But unfortunately he knew what John said was true.

"I still want to take it slow," Randy said as he pushed John's shirt up his body, running his hands over the muscles across his chest and abs.

"How about… you and me get naked real quick," John said with a smirk. "Then you can take your time with the sex."

"Wow, you make it sound so romantic," Randy teased as he helped John remove his shirt. He threw the top onto the floor as John pulled at Randy's long sleeved top to help him remove it.

"Never pictured you as a tattoo kind of guy," John comments, running his hands over the tribal work on his shoulders. "You likely to get any more?"

"Maybe," Randy said working on John's pants as he placed kisses on his skin.

"I always thought about getting one," John commented lost in Randy's touches.

"Don't."

"Why?" John asked, looking down at Randy as he removed John's shoes and socks before ridding John of his pant and boxers.

"I like your body the way it is," Randy said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't want you to ruin it with a tattoo."

"Yes, Captain Orton, sir," John sassed as Randy kissed his way up John's legs. Randy knew what he wanted to do, since he was in the region, but John insisted on them getting naked quickly. He still wanted a taste of John though, not to mention he wanted to hear him moan.

Smirking up at John as he made his way up, Randy ran his tongue along the underside of John's cock, swirling it around the head, getting the indescribable moan he was seeking from John. He continued up John's body as though nothing happened and captured his lips again.

He groaned a little as John took over the kiss, pushing Randy to his back. Randy was heaven as he felt John's hands run over his body and move south toward his waist band. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling as John opened his pants and removed them along with his briefs.

John treated him to the same skating kisses up each leg before running his tongue along Randy's cock. Randy let out his own moan as John took him in to his hot mouth, sucking on the head of his cock. It was the best feeling he'd felt all week, and he wasn't surprised. The only thing he'd felt since the previous week was his own hand and there was no comparison.

Randy knew what John was doing as he kept his mouth on him. Randy reached over to the nightstand by the bed and hoped some hooker had left a condom they could use. He was in such a rush to see John earlier he didn't bother to take any. He rifled through the drawer but there wasn't any in there.

"Oh God," he moaned as John took him all the way in and down his throat. "Fuucckk… John, baby, stop."

His shoulders hit the mattress in defeat as John pulled off his cock.

"You didn't like it?" John asked, as he looked confused at Randy. Randy regretted it straight away and pulled John up so his head was level with his own.

"It was fucking amazing," Randy told him. "But I don't have a condom and there's none been left by anyone else."

Randy took in the thoughts he could see go through John's mind as he pushed himself up from Randy. Randy's hand went to his hip, his fingers idly tracing the skin.

"Are you clean?" John asked.

"Of course," Randy said. "And I'm sure you are; you're a boy scout who's never done anything wrong."

"Well, if we're both clean, I don't see a problem," John said as he laid back down next to Randy.

Randy moved to lie above him, keeping a distance between their bodies. Although he known John only a short time, he knew him well enough to know there was no point in arguing. He sucked on a couple of fingers and placed them at John's entrance, but John stopped him from pushing them in.

"I'll be fine, please," John said with pleading eyes. "I lubed you up plenty."

Randy gave him a look as though to question but John shot him his own back and Randy knew he wouldn't back down. Shaking his head, he lined his cock up with John's opening, wrapping on of John's legs around his waist, as he pushed in slowly. John held on tight to him but the moan which fell from his lips was one of pleasure.

"You're going to be feeling this for a week," Randy said as he pushed all the in.

"Good, cause who knows when we're going to see each other again," John said. "Now move your ass."

Randy pulled out and then slammed back into John in one easy stroke. John wasn't lying when he said he'd be fine, and he was just as tight as last week. Randy thanked god as he was starting to think he was imagining it.

"Oh wow… just like that Randy… god it feels amazing," John moaned as Randy set a pace which suited them both. "Yeess… fuck… I'm yours… all yours."

Randy smirked at John's words, lifting his hips from the mattress to get a better angle. John wrapped his other leg around Randy's waist, digging his feet into Randy's ass, encouraging him on.

Randy's cock thrust into John's entrance again and again. John was it for him. He knew it. He would follow him into hell itself if it meant he would spend eternity with him. But that isn't what either of them was thinking about. Right now they were in heaven.

"Shit… keep going… fuuuccckkk," John screamed and Randy knew he'd hit John's prostate. He held John still so he could hit the spot again. "Harder… please… harder."

Randy couldn't resist John's begging and thrust harder into John. With every stroke he grazed over John's hot spot, turning John into a quivering mess of pure pleasure. And he knew he was right there with him. John dug his nails into Randy's neck with one hand as the other reached between their bodies and started stroking his hard shaft.

"Mmm… fuck, baby… you're getting quiet… are you getting close?" Randy asked, not needing an answer. "Can you feel every inch of me… thrusting into you… causing that euphoric sensation to build up inside."

When John moaned at his words, his fingers digging harder into the skin of his neck, Randy was there with him. He wanted to see if his command would make John cum again like it did the previous week. The feeling of complete control over someone's pleasure was an exhilarating experience for Randy and he wanted to sense it again with John.

"Cum for me," he commanded putting his lips to John's ear as he continued thrusting erratically.

"Oh shit… oh god… Randy… that's it… fuuuccckkk," he screamed as he shot his load over both of their stomachs. The sound of John coming alone was enough for Randy.

"God damn it… John… baby," Randy yelled, filling John with his seed and collapsing on top of him. They clung to one another as their breathing calmed and Randy untangled their legs and pulled out of John.

"I guess now you want to talk," John said rolling over and resting against Randy's chest.

"First, I need you to know I'm going to do everything I can to get you away from him," Randy said, placing a kiss to John's temple as he ran his fingers through the short spiky hair.

"I know," John said leaning up and kissing Randy softly on the lips.

"How did you get involved with him, baby?" Randy said. It was the one thing he couldn't find out from research. Usually in background checks you see known associates, even when they don't have records, but there was nothing about John.

"I met him about five years ago; I was at a club with some friends and I felt eyes on me," John explained focusing on Randy's chest rather than look at him. "When I turned around, I saw him looking. He sent a drink over for me; he was really nice as we talked. He asked me on a date and we went out. It was good for the first year. Then…"

"He changed," Randy offered, running a soothing hand across the back of John's shoulders.

"I heard how his friend was involved with a robbery. When I tried to talk to him about it," John said trailing off. "That's when he changed, like he was finally letting his real personality out. I tried to break it off, but he…"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Randy asked, scared for John's safety even more.

"No… he hurt my friend… at least he had someone hurt him," John said burrowing his head into Randy trying to hide. "The rest of my friends stayed away after that. He alienated me from my family, I barely speak to them. Not long after that, he asked me to move him with him."

"Why did you say 'yes'?" Randy asked softly.

"He didn't feel like I was being asked. More like being told," John explained. "Please don't think poorly of me."

"I don't, baby," Randy said pulling him in close again. "He railroaded you into this."

"Not long afterward we moved here," John said. "It was sudden. I came home from work and everything was packed."

"Where were you before?" Randy asked.

"Tampa."

"Big change, Tampa to Missouri," Randy commented. "Maybe one day I'll get you back there."

Randy looked down at John who was lying in his arms. He wished he could let the man sleep but he knew he would have to get John back to his car. If he didn't, Alberto would be looking for him, and it wouldn't take long to track him down.

"Don't," John said curling into him even more. "Just hold me for a while longer."

"He'll notice you're not home," Randy said.

"Rand-" before he could finish his sentence, his phone rang. He sighed against Randy and then pushed away to find his pants which had his phone in. "It's him."

"Baby, you have to answer it," Randy said scooting to the edge of the bed and loosely holding John's hips.

"Hey, baby," John said. Randy winced at hearing the term of endearment. He'd been calling John it all evening but John never mentioned it was what he called Alberto. "I stopped off at a café before popping round to a colleagues birthday bash. I thought I best make an appearance. Try to be sociable."

Randy listened to the voice on the other end as it heated up. He didn't want to let John go back to the hell hole but until the time was right he didn't have a choice.

"I'm just leaving. I'll be thirty to forty minutes," he said turning away from Randy as he said his last words. "I love you, too."

Randy heard him finish the call and when John started to change and wouldn't look at him, Randy went over and stopped him, turning his face so John was looking him in the eye.

"I know you don't," Randy said sternly. "I know you want out. You asked for my help and I'm going to help you."

"What's in this for you? I've asked you for so much and you barely even know me," John said as tears pricked his eyes.

"When I get you out of this, then I get you; and that's enough for me," Randy said. "I was crazy for you the moment I saw these blue eyes. And when I get you free; I'm going to show you what real love is."

John smiled sadly at him and they kissed briefly before getting changed. Once they were ready, Randy took him by the hand and led him down to the car, letting him in. when he did he spotted the pancakes he'd bought earlier and cursed himself, making John chuckle at his gesture.

Randy left John in the car and took the key back to the office, gaining a raised eyebrow from the manager. He knew it was obvious what had happened but Randy didn't care. He just spent a fantastic evening with John and he was happy. When he got back to the car, he saw the empty packet on his seat and he laughed as John finished off the last pancake.

"You made me work up an appetite," John chuckled.

"If I remember correctly," Randy said leaning over and kissing John. "I did the majority of the work."

"Hmm, maybe next time I'll take over," John mused.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Randy pulled the car out of the parking lot of the motel and they headed back down to the level crossing and then down the dirt path where they left John's car. Randy left the headlights of his hummer on so they could see where they were walking and escorted John back to his car, pressing him against the vehicle as they kissed.

"Mmm, more," John moaned as he broke the kiss momentarily.

"We… can't, baby," Randy said between kisses. He soon realised what he called John and he stopped kissing. "I shouldn't have called you that, I'm sorry."

"I like you calling me that; I like being someone's baby," John said. "It means someone cares about me."

"Even just after a week, I know you have my heart," Randy said before kissing John one final time.

Reluctantly he let John go and thy both got in their cars and backed up along the dirt path. Randy stayed behind John as long as he could before they had to go in separate directions. He had no idea when he was going to see him again; but tomorrow his investigation doubled. Now he knew to search for information in Florida. Anything for him to get Del-Rio behind bars and to set John free from the man's clutches.

As he reached home, his phone vibrated and he pulled it out when he got inside, smiling as he read the message.

_JC: I'M HOME SO YOU CAN'T REPLY. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME AND FOR TONIGHT. IT WAS JUST WHAT I NEEDED. MISS YOU ALREADY. J x_

**A/N: Sorry for the mishap with Rock, Paper, Scissors... for some reason the story wouldn't load. ended up recreating the story. If you haven't seen it... check it out... as for this one... please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Not a lot of time to update with work. Couldn't concentrate on Tuesday morning, I woke up to hear about Jerry (glad he's doing okay) so it took a while to get back into writing mode. Anyway here's chapter four. Hope you all enjoy.**

"How did it go?" Alberto asked as he cut the end of his cigar.

"Like a piece of piss," Primo said as he threw himself into the chair opposite his uncle.

"Primo, Primo, a little class," Del-Rio admonished him, handing a cigar over to his nephew.

His nephews were enthusiastic to get involved in the business, and Alberto knew they had what it took to keep the business running once he got to the stage he was no longer able to look after his own.

He shuffled abut in his chair as he thought about the other three who were still sat in jail. He was awaiting the arrival of his lawyer, David Otunga, to discuss getting them out of jail. He knew the idiot cop who came by a couple of weeks ago would be no threat. Otunga had been in the next room when he came by and told him he'd dealt with the guy before, Orton, he may be a captain but he wasn't anything to be concerned about.

"So what's next?" Primo asked bringing him from his thoughts. "When do we offer our services?"

Del-Rio looked over at the young man and smirked. He was already starting to get an idea of how it worked.

"Patience, Primo. First we get the charges dropped on your cousin and his friends," Alberto explained. He looked up as he saw John walk by the door. His partner, his lover, the love of his life. "Come join me, John."

"I was just going for a shower," he said staying where he was, indicating the stairs.

Alberto went straight to frustrated when he saw the hesitation. Ever since they chose to move to St Louis, John was distant with him. He was obviously pissed off with him about something but no matter what gifts he tried to give to him to cheer him up.

"John; spend some time with me," he said sounding harsher than he meant to. He saw John flinch but he wasn't worried. If John were going to act like a petulant child, sulking over some unknown matter, then he would treat like one.

John came over to him and Alberto shifted his legs over so John could take a seat on the floor by his side. As soon as he was seated, he moved his hand to John's head, stroking his hair, and patting his head. He heard a snicker from Primo and looked up, snapping him from his sentimental moment.

"When Otunga gets here, you'll need to make sure you understand everything he's telling you. If we're going to create a defence, you need to be convincing and not contradict yourself."

"But how do we create a defence for them when they were clearly arrested at the scene and clearly guilty," Primo commented with a face as though it were impossible and beyond his grasp. Alberto sunk a little in defeat, every time he thought he saw something in him, Primo proved him wrong.

He was about to reply when Ricardo walked in the room, clearing his throat.

"Mr Otunga for you sir," he said, bowing his head.

"Show him in," Alberto instructed. As much as it was nice to be spending time with John, he didn't need to hear the details of his business dealings. "John, why don't you have that shower now?"

"Fine," John said standing up and heading for the door.

"I don't warrant a good bye kiss?"

John walked back and kissed him on the cheek. Alberto knew he could be shy around people when it came to his emotions but Alberto hoped to bring more of John's outgoing nature out of him.

He caught John around the neck and used his strong arms to hold him still as he plunged his tongue into John's mouth, searching every crevice, craving the flavour of him. it was a little longer than usual to get John to respond but he relented and pushed his tongue back against Alberto's.

Alberto released his mouth and when John straightened and turned to go, he slapped his butt through those awful jeans John liked to wear. Once he'd finished with work, Del-Rio promised himself to into the pants and make John feel better.

Once John was gone they settled into business and discussed their plan of action for getting the three young men out of jail with the charges dropped.

"Okay, okay, now that's over with; David how is it going with the rights to the building?" Del-Rio asked. "I want that property so I can expand my club."

"I've spoken with Mr Irvine," Otunga replied. "I've made him several offers but he wouldn't relent, that was yesterday. Today; I sent another offer over, advising him that it was in his best interest to sign. After all, who knows when the next time any of his employees would be attacked in an alleyway, especially that young girl, Alicia."

"Let me know if you hear anything in the next couple of days," Del-Rio said. "If you don't, Primo, you can go and meet this Alicia on the way home from work. Get her to convince Mr. Irvine."

"What do I tell her to tell him?" Primo asked with a smile.

"Silent messages are best. Just make sure you don't leave anything they can use to trace back to you," Del-Rio advised.

"So cool," Primo said.

"Why don't you go out and enjoy yourself," Del Rio said handing him some money. "I hear, Miss Fox likes the club this side of town. Maybe you can get to know her. Buy her a drink or two."

Primo smiled back at him eagerly.

"What about Rosa?" Primo asked suddenly remembering his girlfriend.

"Do you tell her everything? Just remember what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her," he said. "Just like John. He didn't know about his friend Evan. I slept with him to get to know what John's friends thought."

"And?" Primo asked. Del-Rio laughed at Primo's foolishness as the young man looked back and forth between he and Otunga.

"Finlay got rid of him for me," Del-Rio said. "Before I got rid of Finlay."

"And John doesn't know?"

"I told him he went over to LA to try and make it in acting," Alberto said with a shrug. "He believed me because none of his friends were talking to him. Not after I had them threatened, his friend Josh was beaten in an alley; John never connected it to me; his friends weren't idiots to contact him again. But that Josh Matthews, he was a stupid boy; he deserved to be beat up."

Primo left for the club and when Del-Rio heard the door go he turned to Otunga, handing him a Brandy.

"Do you have any information for me?"

"If he's stepping out on you, I can't tell you who," Otunga said in reply. "My sources tell me they lost him for a couple of hours last week. But the rest of the time, he goes from work, to home, and every other day he's at the gym."

"Do you think it's someone there?"

"No; they went in to watch him. He goes in, works out, and comes home. He doesn't even shower there," Otunga told him.

"Something isn't right with him," Del-Rio commented, mostly to himself. "Keep watching him."

Otunga nodded, finished his drink and made his exit, leaving Alberto to his own thoughts. Alberto needed to make sure John was happy. Maybe it was time for another gift. He never did give him anything after his nephews were caught. Tomorrow he would go out and get something for him.

Noticing the time, Alberto made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. He sighed when he saw John was already asleep. He wanted to have sex with him and he was pissed off he was already asleep.

He stripped down so he was naked and climbed into bed beside John. Reaching under the sheet, he felt around to find John only had boxers on. Since John was led on his front, an idea came to Alberto's mind; it wouldn't be as good as actually being inside John but it was enough.

He pulled the sheets down and moved so he was holding himself above John. He lowered down until he pressed against him. He slowly started rutting against John's backside, using the muscled butt cheeks as the friction he needed to get himself off. He heard John stirring a little but he couldn't stop. Eventually John woke up and reacted when he felt someone on him.

"Shh, shh, shh," Alberto said holding his hand over John's mouth. "You were asleep but I needed release."

John still reacted a little so Alberto started biting kisses on his shoulders, when he heard groans from John he decided John was getting into it. He reached over for the lube and condoms and slipped one on as he poured lube onto his dick and into John's hole.

He knew his John liked it hard so he pressed into him as he bit at his collarbone, still covering John's mouth his hand.

It wasn't long before Alberto was starting to feel the end nearing and as much as he would like John to come with him, it was going to be too far behind him and Alberto needed his release.

"Ohh fuck, John," he moaned as his release came quicker than he expected.

He climbed off of John and rolled over onto his side facing away from him. He needed the release but now it had happened he was ready to sleep. He heard John shuffle out of bed and into the ensuite. Alberto rolled his eyes, John was such a prude he wouldn't even finish off in front of him.

* * *

Kicking the door shut behind him, Randy juggled the large amount of items he held in his arms, nearly dropping the over his entryway. Ever since last week, when he spent the evening with John, in a room smaller than his living room, Randy had been on a roll with his investigation.

John told him before moving to St Louis, he and Del-Rio lived in Tampa. The next day when he got into the office, as had become his routine, he logged straight onto the system and searched the Tampa records. He knew somewhere in the grand scheme of things, someone would notice a cop from St Louis looking into the Florida records, but he didn't care. He'd deal with that when the time came.

Just that one piece of information from John boosted his investigation and he started getting more and more leads. He knew people in the department had noticed his change in demeanour and were starting to get concerned, his sergeant, Dolph Ziggler, was the main person to notice and if it were any other investigation he would probably be discussing it with him. But this one he couldn't. He couldn't risk John's safety.

Instead, Randy managed to qualm people's concerns by focusing on his job once more. He wasn't back to normal; on the days when he couldn't stop thinking of John, not knowing if he was okay, he would snap at people; but as he tried to tell Dolph, everyone's allowed an off day.

He went into his living room and placed his files on the coffee table and then went through to the kitchen to dish up his food. One thing he still tried to do during his additional work was eat, and eat healthily; but tonight he was more concerned with getting down to business.

When he'd logged on the system at work first thing, his couple of leads he wanted to follow up led to a gold mine of information. Plate in hand, he grabbed the files from the table and headed down to his den.

Before meeting John, this was the room he had tricked out with an amazing entertainment system and pool table for when he invited the guys round from the station. He looked at the room now, and the walls were lined with photos of Del-Rio and his cronies. He pinned a map of Tampa to the wall, areas marked where he knew Del-Rio had committed crimes.

The pool table was covered with information which he wanted to hand but had yet to fit into the puzzle. Most importantly though, taped to wall in the kitchenette, was a picture of John. It seemed someone had tried to investigate John, but his squeaky clean record had drawn a blank. The picture was a reminder of the reason he was doing this and he was about to forget John.

He'd been down in the den for over an hour pouring through the information he gathered at work and making notes when he heard footsteps on the floor above him. On edge more than he'd ever been before, he pulled his gun from his holster. Before he could move from the chair he was sat on, a familiar voice rang through the house.

"Randy, are you here?" he heard.

Randy muttered under his breath, this was the last person he wanted to see. Even if he were kicking back with a couple of beers, he wouldn't want to hear that voice. He stormed away from the table and over to the door to the stairway, flinging it open.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Where are you?" Cody called through from the kitchen.

"Here," Randy snapped as he walked into the kitchen. "How did you get in my house?"

"Randy-bear, we used to go out," Cody said coming over to him and hugging him.

"'Used to' being the important part of that sentence," Randy said seething. "And don't call me Randy-bear, I always hated that."

Randy stood stock still as Cody continued to hug him. He wished Cody would take the hint that he wasn't interested; hell he hadn't even wrapped him arms around Cody in a loose hug, let alone an embracing hug.

"You never said anything," Cody said as he stepped back from the one-sided embrace.

"I told you continuously," Randy complained. "You only ever heard what you wanted to. How did you get in?"

"I'm a private-eye, Randy. I know how to get into places," Cody said with an ignorant smirk. "And when I know people, it's even easier."

"You mean you took a copy before you gave it back?" Randy asked. "I could arrest you right now, Cody. That's bordering on stalking."

"Get over it," Cody said taking his hand and leading him to the sofa.

Cody sat looking at Randy as though reminiscing over their time together. They'd split up over six months ago and Randy hated it when Cody would invite himself over like this. It always made him feel uncomfortable with the way Cody would look him over as though he was a piece of meat.

"Why are you here?" he asked trying to shake the uneasy feeling he was getting from Cody being there, so close to the work he was doing downstairs.

"I saw a couple of your colleagues from the station," Cody said. "They said you were being distant."

"'Was'. I'd had some stuff going on with my family, everything is fine now," Randy said. "Was there anything else because I was in the middle of something?"

Randy hoped by getting up from the sofa it would spur Cody to take the hint and leave.

Unfortunately, Cody being his persistent self continued pushing the topic and Randy was soon feeling his temper building.

Apart from throwing Cody to the curb for his infidelity, something Randy would never stand for, Cody was becoming more and more annoying as he spent time with him. Where most people matured with age, Cody instead, became more immature. The only time he was serious in his life was when he was doing his job. No one ever expected the comic book reader.

"So what are working on down there?" Cody asked moving toward the door to the den. "You were in the entertainment room, right?"

Randy smirked at Cody's back as he tried the door and found it locked. No one was going to get in there if he didn't want them to. The room remained locked at all times, even when he was home by himself he would lock it.

"Seriously, what are you doing down there?" Cody asked turning in shock at finding it locked.

"I'm hiding a prostitute down there," Randy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It saves me expecting commitment from someone and then finding they're going off with other people they met on a job."

"Are you still holding a grudge?" Cody asked and Randy saw the annoyance starting to creep into Cody's demeanour. He hated being reminded about his infidelity. "I can't help who I love."

"I don't care, I just like to remind you when you decide to stop by my life without the invite," Randy said leaning against a wall with his arms folded. "You think I'm some poor sap who can't get a boyfriend because I'm still hung up on you. It's pathetic."

"There's nothing wrong with still having fee-"

"I don't have feelings for you," Randy said with a sneer. "You are the only one to think that. I've moved on. A while back. He was a hot fuck who was just what I needed at the time. I'm single right now because I choose to be."

"Fine whatever," Cody said storming out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Randy smiled with satisfaction as he watched Cody leave and soon made his way back down to his den where he saw his phone flashing with a new message.

_JC: TELL ME A STORY _

_RANDY: __ WHAT TYPE OF STORY?_

_JC: ONE ABOUT A PRINCE WHO SAVES THE MAN HE LOVES AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER_

_RANDY: ONCE UPON A TIME IN A LAND FAR AWAY A PRINCE SET 4TH TO FIND HIS LOVE. 1 DAY HE CAME ACROSS AN INJURED MAN. STOPPING TO HELP HE NOTICED HIS BEAUTY..._

_JC: I THINK I HEARD THIS ONE _

_RANDY: AFTER HELPING, THE MAN THANKED HIM 4 HIS HELP & WENT ON HIS WAY. THE BEAUTIFUL MAN WAS GONE. SADDDENED, THE PRINCE CONTINUED HIS JOURNEY... _

_JC: THIS BETTER HAVE A HAPPY ENDING_

_RANDY: AS HE WALKED HIS LONELY PATH HE REALISED THE BEAUTIFUL MAN WAS THE 1 HE WISHED TO B WITH. HE SEARCHED HIGH AND LOW FOR THE MAN BUT COULD NOT FIND HIM. _

_JC: DID HE FIND HIM?_

_RANDY: 1 NITE, RESTING IN A NEARBY CASTLE, THE PRINCE HEARD OF A MAN BEING HELD IN THE DUNGEONS. HE ASKED 2 C HIM, 2 HEAR HIS STORY & HE WAS TAKEN 2 THE MAN. _

_JC: PLEASE TELL ME THE PRINCE HELPS HIM._

_RANDY: UPON SEEING THE MAN BEING HELD, HIS HEART SOARED, 4 HERE WAS THE MAN HE HAD BEEN SEEKING. WHEN LISTENING 2 THE MAN'S STORY HE PROMISED 2 FREE THE MAN. _

_JC: THIS IS WHERE I START PANICKING…_

_RANDY: HE RETURNED 2 HIS HOST & BESEECHED HIM 2 RELEASE HIS LOVE BUT WITH NO LUCK. AS THE HOST SLEPT IN HIS FANCY BED, THE PRINCE SNUCK DOWN 2 THE DUNGEONS. _

_JC: I'M A TAD CONCERNED THE PRINCE KNOWS WHAT THE HOST'S BED IS LIKE..!_

_RANDY: HE COULD TELL FROM HIS OWN BED WHAT THE HOST'S MOST B LIKE ;-) HE EASILY DISTRACTED THE GUARDS & STOLE THE KEYS SO HE COULD RELEASE HIS BEAUTIFUL LOVE_

_JC: THAT'S BETTER! _

_RANDY: UPON RELEASING HIM, THE MAN KISSED THE PRINCE AS A THANK YOU AND THE PRINCE LED HIS TRUE LOVE BACK TO HIS KINGDOM WHERE HE SHOWERED HIM WITH LOVE. _

_JC: YOU FORGOT THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ENDING!_

_RANDY: BE PATIENT ;-) ONE DAY THE PRINCE PROPOSED TO HIS LOVE AND UPON MARRYING ONE ANOTHER THE PRINCES RODE INTO THE SUNSET TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER._

_JC: IF THAT'S A PROPOSAL YOU BETTER HAVE A RING NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!_

_RANDY: NOTED X… IF THAT WAS A PROPOSAL… WAS THAT A YES?!_

_RANDY: STOP BITING YOUR LIP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION… PLEASE…_

_JC: …YES…_

**A/N: Okay... let me know what you think... oh and next update is coming tomorrow, not sure whether it will be this or R,P,S but there will be an update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday. Home stuff happened which cut into my writing time. Hope you all enjoy... oh and court rooms procedures not my strong point. Tried to rely on CSI to make it realistic... don't know whether I did not.**

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Randy looked up from his computer screen where he sat writing the performance reviews he was behind on. The sound of his sergeant storming down the corridor, clearly heading in his direction was enough to keep him seated.

"Ziggler, I'm currently writing up your performance review," Randy said not bothering to look up from his screen. "Please don't make me change it to bad conduct in the work environment."

"Those punks, those stupid punks are going to get off free from all charges," he ranted pacing in front of Randy's desk.

"What punks?" Randy asked as he continued typing.

"Those idiots who tried to rob the jewellery store a couple of weeks ago," Ziggler explained. "Their lawyer decided to push for a court date and got it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy said forgetting his work and paying full attention to Dolph. "I should have been informed."

"I got the court date yesterday afternoon. You were over at HQ all day," Dolph explained. "I tried to get ho-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Regardless," Randy said getting up from his desk and going to grab his coat. "We have a statement from Mr Winters. Five officers, hopefully only four who need to testify, will be enough to bury them."

"The lawyer's been paid for by the Uncle. The guy graduated Harvard; he's pushing for a mistrial."

"You did nothing wrong, you followed it through from start to finish," Randy said leading him out of the office.

"He's saying we didn't investigate fully. That we decided it was them and didn't look at anyone else for the robbery," Dolph said before halting.

"What?" Randy said.

"He's also saying that because you know the victim you made it personal and pushed it through the system," Dolph explained.

"I was hands off," Randy said getting angry. "It was your case. I simply observed."

Randy and Dolph got in a cruiser and made their way back through the streets toward the court house. When they got there, Dolph spotted the DA, Michael Cole, and they went straight to him to talk it through.

"You were hands off, Orton," Michael said. "Until you took Mr Winters' statement. You knew the victim so if he presents the case correctly, the judge could grant him the mistrial."

"Come on, Michael," Randy said gruffly. "I've lived here all my life, I know nearly everyone in the area in one way or another."

"I'm sorry, Randy, I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardise a case, but all we can try and do is rebuff the claims," Michael said as they were called back into the court room.

As he made his way to the front of the room to take a seat next to Dolph he looked around and spotted Del-Rio in the front row of seats behind his three nephews. He was about to look away when Del-Rio moved and he saw John sat next to him. He almost had to do a double take; John looked so different in a suit and tie. He looked suave.

"That's Del-Rio," Dolph said quietly to Randy.

"The Uncle," Randy said nodding his head. He needed to be careful. The last thing they needed was for Del-Rio to spot him.

They settled down as the trial continued and Cole did his best to deflect all of the accusations against the police officers. Randy watched the reactions of the jury as they heard the details from Dolph of the call out and subsequent arrest.

Randy could tell they believed the events took place but as soon as Otunga cross-examined him, Randy could see the doubt starting to creep in to their eyes. Randy was getting annoyed at the way everything was being twisted. There was no way anyone else could have committed the crime. The three Mexican thugs had been trapped in the premises with the victim of the crime, somehow though Otunga was making the jury believe it was a botched arrest.

"Your Honor, at this time I would like to call Captain Randy Orton to the stand," Otunga said.

From where he sat he could see John react to his name and stiffen as he sat next to Del-Rio.

"Objection," called Michael. "Captain Orton nor I were aware he would be called as a witness. We've had no time to prepare."

"Overruled. Although it isn't standard procedure, Captain Orton is a police officer and should be adequately versed in court proceedings. Captain Orton," the judge said indicating for him to step forward.

Randy reluctantly stepped through the gates and made his way to the stand where he was sworn in.

"Captain Orton, how well do you know Mr Winters?" Otunga asked.

"I've known Mr Winters since I was a young child. He is a close friend of my mothers," Randy answered.

"So it's safe to say when you heard his jewellery store had been burgled you wanted to find the thieves?"

"Regardless of whose store it was, I would have wanted to find the thieves," Randy said.

"Yet three months prior to this robbery, you didn't rush over to the scene of the crime when another jewellery store was robbed," Otunga said. "Why was this one different?"

"The previous robbery had already happened. One of my officers, Daniel Bryan was dispatched to investigate," Randy explained. "With this incident, the robbery was in progress. I went along to make sure Sergeant Ziggler was okay."

"Did you not trust your sergeant with the task?" Otunga said.

"I trust Ziggler impeccably, but when a hostage is involved as well as a gun, I like to have eyes on the situation. The only involvement I had was to keep the civilian engineer out of harm's way. Ziggler took the lead with the case. I merely observed."

"But that's not true, is it Captain Orton. Later that day, when the store owner came down to your precinct; you didn't let Sergeant Ziggler handle the situation. You took the owner through to the interview room and took the statement," Otunga said getting caught up in his dialogue. "I even have a witness who says you called your mother afterward to get her to stop in on him. Do you always ring your mother to check up on victims of crimes?"

"As I stated before, my mother is a long-time friend of Mr Winters. I was concerned for his health but he wouldn't allow anyone to take him to see a doctor. I thought a friend may be able to convince him."

"Once again, it makes me wonder, why the same due-diligence wasn't shown on the previous robbery," Otunga said. "Maybe you were blinded by the idea of a family friend being caught up in this. Within just a few hours the case was wrapped up and these three young gentlemen were charged with robbery. Amazing how quick you can get your team to work, Captain Orton… when a friend is in danger."

"Objection, the defence is badgering the witness," Cole said stepping in.

"Sustained," the judge replied.

"My apologies, your honor," Otunga said turning and smiling at Michael. "Your witness."

"Captain Orton," Michael said standing. "How long have you lived in St Louis?"

"All my life," Randy answered.

"So what, twenty seven, twenty eight years?" Michael asked.

"Twenty-eight."

"So in those years, you must have met a number of people, no doubt a number of them are in this room," Michael said. "How many people would you say you know that are here today."

"Looking around, professionally, I would say ten. Personally, another five on top of that," Randy said trying his hardest not to look toward ten.

"Objection, the questioning has no relevance," Otunga stated.

"Your honor, I'm simply following up on Mr Otunga's questioning."

"I'll allow it for now, but get to your point Mr Cole," the judge warned.

"So in a room of roughly thirty people, you know at least half of them?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Randy nodded, looking round the room again. "In fact on a second look, I would say I know the majority of people in the room."

"So if we transpose that to the rest of the people in your police district, would you say you know most of the people living and working in the area?"

"Yes."

"So, you must have been in situations like this before," Michael said. "Where friends have been put in danger?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Though if it were close friends I would always excuse myself from the case," Randy said.

"And this case?"

"Other than taking a statement, I wasn't involved in the case. I observed Sergeant Ziggler's interview, and was at the scene when the arrest was made but I had no involvement," Randy explained. "As for Mr Winters; although he is a close friend of the family, I mean no disrespect when I say we aren't friends. Until that day we hadn't seen each other for nearly six months."

"Thank you Captain Orton."

Randy was free to step down from the stand and return to his seat; again needing to restrain himself from looking toward John. Once he was seated he did permit himself a glance. As he looked over he saw John glance his way briefly. He wished he could spend hours looking into his eyes, seeing them shine with happiness, but he didn't know when he was next likely to be able to see him.

Finding it difficult to concentrate with John in the room, at the next break, he excused himself and headed to the restroom to splash some water on his face. It was excruciating being so close to John and not being able to touch him. He leant against the wall of the restroom, closing his eyes for a moment, standing straight when he heard the door open.

He busied himself at the sinks, freezing when he saw John walk in. He was about to turn around and take John into his arms when Alberto walked in behind John.

"Wait for me," Alberto said to John as he went through to one of the cubicles.

As soon as he heard the door close, Randy went straight to John and held him in his arms. There was no way they could speak without Alberto hearing, so they had to communicate silently.

Randy cupped John's face in his hands, leaning in and quickly kissing John on his lips. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip before sucking on it gently. Running his hands down John's arms he intertwined their fingers and brought his left hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his ring finger, making John's eyes sparkle with happiness.

They stood in each other's arms for a moment longer until they heard Alberto leaving the cubicle in the next row. Randy, his own eyes turning sad, left John in the room with a silent renewal of his promise.

Locating Dolph, he said he was going back to the precinct to continue his work, and advised him to keep him apprised of the situation. He couldn't be this close to John and watch him as he sat next to Del-Rio. It just reminded him that his lover was trapped and he was no further forward in getting him out.

When he got back to the station, he locked himself in his office and buried himself in his work. He needed to find a way to stop thinking about John, at least until he was at home and working on the information he had. He was trying to find a chink in Alberto's armour. Randy was starting to think, if he could get everyone away from Alberto, all his cronies, then it would be simpler to get at the man himself. But every time he thought he found the loose thread, the lead was killed. No doubt by the replacement.

He received a call from Dolph to tell him, no matter what Michael did, the defence attorney, David Otunga, managed to counteract and the three thugs were released without charges. Neither man was happy about it, especially since it was impugning the work Dolph had done on the case. He'd stuck to procedures and it was obvious the three Mexicans had committed the crime.

When Dolph got back to the station, they commiserated for a moment and then both men went back to work. They both been on the force long enough to know there was no use in sulking over one case. They just had to learn from it and make sure it couldn't happen on the next one.

Randy was just packing up for the day when his direct line rang. He cursed silently as he picked up, knowing it was inevitable he was going to be on the phone for a while. It always happened. When he wanted to get home, a phone call came in.

"Captain Orton," he said as he picked up the phone.

At first he didn't hear anything and as he was about to put the phone down he heard sobbing on the other end.

"Hello is someone there?" he said to the faint crying sound. "Who is this?"

"R-Ran-Randy," came the voice from the other end.

"John," Randy said, shocked and scared for his lover. He'd never imagine John could sound like this.

"P-plea-please, c-come and g-get me," John cried down the phone. "I'm scared."

"Where are you?"

"H-home," John said trying to take a deep breath to steady his voice. "I'm at home."

"John, baby, what's going on?"

"He's going crazy," he said. "When we got back from court, h-he-"

"I'm on my way," Randy said. "Make sure you're ready. I'm getting you out of there tonight."

"Randy, please hurry," John said in a panic, and Randy could have cried himself as he heard the fear in John's voice.

"I'm coming baby, be brave; I love you," he said as he hung up.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get him out of the house but he was determined to get his lover free from the clutches of the man who was scaring him. He left the precinct as normally as possible and went straight to his hummer.

As he drove to John's home, he went over possible ideas of how to get in. Eventually he decided, with the court case today, he could use that as an excuse to go over there. When he got to the house he made sure his gun was loaded. He hated using it, but if it would save his life and that of his loved one's then he was happy to use it when needed.

He made his way up the driveway of the historic looking house. He looked up to the window where he'd seen John on his previous visit to the house but he wasn't there. He was just walking up the steps onto the porch when the front door opened and the same large man who greeted him on his first visit appeared.

"Capitán Orton, que podamos ser de ayuda?" he asked in his native tongue.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish; I was hoping to see-"

"He said 'May we be of assistance?'" Otunga said stepping out onto the porch. "Can we?"

"I have personal possessions of the three men released today," Randy said holding up the bag which he took from work before leaving. "Their information had this as their address."

"That's kind of you Mr-"

"Captain."

"Sorry, Captain Orton," Otunga said taking the bag from him. "I'll be sure to pass them along to the youngsters. Now if you don't mind, Mr Del-Rio and his nephews are celebrating."

Randy started to panic, his plan was working and he needed to get in to see John, needed to get him out. The property had been around for years, and was a well-known house, but Randy didn't know it well enough to try sneaking in the back way.

"If he has the ti-"

"He doesn't Captain Orton," Otunga said. "And if you continue to badger my client, I'll be sure to advise him to press a harassment charge against you."

Randy stood still for a moment; he wasn't going to get in this way. He needed to find another way, even if he did need to attempt sneaking in around the back. With Otunga not backing down he retreated and headed back to his car. He could see the Harvard lawyer still watching him so he got in and decided to drive down the block until he was out of sight from the house.

He made his way down the road, looking in his mirrors, spotting Otunga now standing on the sidewalk watching him leave. He turned the corner, leaving the block and as he looked back once more, he jumped out of his skin as John sat up in the back seat.

"John," he cried swerving the car, grateful the road was clear. He went to pull over to the side of the road.

"No, don't stop until we get to yours," John instructed.

"Not a chance, I'm getting you away from here," Randy said looking back through his mirror at John. "We can go anywhere you like."

"Fine," John said. "I want to go to your house."

**A/N: Begging for reviews... love to know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here goes Chapter 6. Not sure when the next update will be up. I'm hoping tomorrow but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoy.**

It was only as Randy pulled onto his driveway that he could sense John relax and stop looking out of the rear view window. They had barely spoken since John instructed him to go home. Randy hated the idea; all he wanted to do was get John out of the city, out of the state and if he could persuade him, out of the country as well. John, it seemed, had other ideas. What they were Randy didn't know, but he was planning on finding out.

"John," Randy said tentatively as he switched his car off.

"Are you going to show me inside?" John asked from the backseat.

"Why won't you let me take you away from here?" Randy asked, hoping John could hear the pain in his voice. "That's what you were trying to do when we met."

"Ran, please don't start with the questions," John said sighing. "Not yet. I just want you to take me inside and hold me."

Randy nodded in reply; he didn't want to push John away. He wanted to protect him from all the emotional pain he'd been through. He opened his door and then moved to open John's door. As John shifted in his seat, Randy blocked his exit looking puzzled.

"What?" John asked.

"I need you to tell me one thing," Randy admitted, raising an eyebrow. "How did you get in this car? It was locked."

"I snuck out from the back of the house and hid behind the car," John explained. "When you unlocked the car I got in. you were distracted by the lawyer."

"I guess I should be happy you managed to get out," Randy said looking down at his feet. "But I hate that I couldn't get in there for you."

"Ran, I shouldn't have called you, I was putting you in danger by calling you. But I'm glad you did," John said smiling briefly and pushing Randy back from the door so he could step out.

Randy smiled briefly as he led John to the front door. John kept close to his body and Randy, as he did when they were at the motel, kept looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following. He opened the door and ushered John inside, making sure to lock the door again once they were in.

He showed John around the small house and then led him back to the living room where they sat for a while before sinking down and holding each other as they led on the sofa. Randy was desperate to know what had scared John but he didn't want to disturb the peace which was befalling his lover. If it weren't for John's fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, he would have suspected him to have fallen asleep.

Randy let him lie for a while longer and it was only when John's fingers decided to move to the waistband of his pants that Randy spoke.

"I know you said yes, and I said I'd have a ring for you. But you could have given me more time to find one," Randy mused, kissing the top of John's head. He wanted to keep things light between them before he tried to find out what had John so scared.

"Just wanted to see if you'd keep your promise," John said with a smile as he moved to lie on top of Randy.

Randy wrapped is arm around his waist, holding him still and letting him feel the security and love he needed. As his eyes drifted shut, Randy reached over to his coat and searched through the pockets until he found the item he was looking for.

"I always keep my promises, baby," Randy said holding the box near to John so he could see it when he opened his eyes.

As soon as John's eyes opened, he bolted upright so he was straddling Randy's hips. A look of amazement plastered on his face when he saw the ring.

"But… when?" John asked. "You only asked me last night."

"I shopped around before going into work today," Randy said with a smile as John took the ring to look over. "I would've given it to you earlier, but it was-"

Before he could finish his sentence, John claimed his lips in a fierce kiss, not letting Randy pull away even to breathe. Randy wasn't complaining, though. He grasped John's head in his hands pulling him closer as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, capturing the soft moan which flowed from John.

It hadn't been as long since he'd last seen him, but once a fortnight, or once a week was not enough to satisfy the hunger he felt for John's taste. John eventually pulled back when they were going light headed from the lack of oxygen. Randy's hands moved to rest against John's strong thighs as his lover sat back gasping for air. Randy watched a smirk form on John's face as he felt the obvious arousal straining in his pants.

"So are you going to put the ring on?" Randy asked moving away from the topic. "I had to guess at the size, we might need to have it adjusted."

"Isn't it customary for the person who made the proposal to put the ring on their partner's finger?" John asked with a smile.

"I apologise," Randy said with a wink of his eye. "I haven't proposed before so I don't know the rituals."

Randy took the ring from the box and carefully took hold of John's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, surprised that the ring was the perfect size.

"I almost don't want this," John said with a sombre tone, causing Randy to panic.

"Baby… if you don't-"

"No, I do. I just mean… I want to be able to keep it on," John said his shoulders sinking at the thought.

"What are you on about? You never have to take it off," Randy said. "It's just you and me now."

"Randy, as soon as he realises I'm gone he'll be looking for me," John said not able to look at Randy.

"Why do you think I wanted to get you out of the city? John, baby, I promised to get you away from him and I will," Randy said trying to get John to believe him.

John climbed off Randy's lap and marched across the room in anger. He hadn't noticed the size of the room before. He was more interested in being held by Randy, being comforted. The room was small. It was too small to start pacing, and too small to create any real distance between them.

He sank back against the nearest wall and held his hands to his face. The last couple of days had been too much. He was close to raped by Alberto and then earlier happened. The last thing he wanted to do was live a life on the run from that man. He was too scared. He didn't want to put Randy's life in danger either. He'd already asked too much.

Hiding behind his hands he didn't see Randy get up from the sofa and move across the short length of the room. He could feel him though. Feel the strong, comforting presence that he had about him at all times.

"I love you," John said lowering his hands. Randy's heart stung when he saw the tears brimming in his eyes. "But he'll find me. And when he finds you there as well… I'm scared what he'll do to you."

"I can protect myself," Randy said softly, trying to comfort John. "And a man of your strength, I'm sure you can as well."

John shook his head at Randy's words. He knew he would never have a chance against anyone Alberto sent after him. Randy may, he was trained, but he wondered if that was even enough. He knew Alberto was vindictive. He would make John watch before having him brought back to him.

"I'm not strong. I couldn't stop him last night," John said, immediately regretting it when he saw Randy stiffen at his words.

"What happened last night?"

"It doesn't matter," John said. "You made it better."

"Baby, I can't get help you if you don't tell me," Randy said using his training. You were always taught how to get the victim to help themselves by actually talking about the incident.

He wasn't prepared for the reaction he got when John broke down into his arms. Forgetting all training, he pulled John into him, holding him tight to his body, wishing he could get him away from the monster that was Alberto.

"He… he… last night," John tried to say between sobs. "He… when he came… to bed, he wanted to… I tried to… pretend… I was asleep."

"What did he do?" Randy growled.

Randy held John tight to his body, watching him try to control his emotions and breathing. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach he didn't actually want to hear what Del-Rio had done. He could tell from John's sobbing what happened.

"Did he force you?" Randy asked bluntly. He didn't want to push John but he needed to know.

"Not… not as such," John said getting control his voice one again. "He just… I wasn't ready."

Randy took a deep breath trying his hardest to remain in control. Alberto had better hope he didn't run into him at any point, if he didn't, Randy wasn't sure he would come out of it alive. As he continued to concentrate on his breathing, Randy placed soft kisses on John's forehead. He wasn't focusing on anything in the room, just keeping his anger in check. He came back to his current surroundings as he felt John's hands slide under his shirt and smooth over the skin on his back. He looked at John and saw him smiling at him.

"I know what you're thinking," John said. "But I won't let you."

"What am I thinking?" Randy asked.

"That you're going to hurt him the next time you see him," John said.

"You've got a gift Mr Cena," Randy said cocking his eyebrow.

"I have many gifts Captain Orton; maybe you'll let me show you them sometime," John said with a smirk, a little life coming back to him. "Maybe tonight."

Randy suddenly grabbed John, lifting him in a fireman's carry and walked into his kitchen, carrying him over to the small breakfast table. When he put him down, he pushed him into one of the seats, telling him to stay.

"I'll let you show me your talents, but first I'm feeding you," Randy said going over to his fridge freezer. "I can't have you collapsing from hunger half way through."

"Do you cook?" John asked, watching Randy from where he sat.

"Do I cook? _Do I cook?_" Randy said holding his hand to his chest dramatically. "Not one bit. So I hope… huh… chicken, is okay, since that's all I have."

"Let me guess deep fried as well," John said with a chuckle.

"Actually its chicken thighs," Randy said turning with a smile holding them up to John while checking the cooking instructions. "Oh, they need defrosting first."

"This is painful," John said laughing at him. "Can I please help, before we starve to death?"

Randy stood looking at him in mock shock from John's words.

"That's mean, baby," Randy said as John took the packet of chicken thighs from him. John searched the drawers until he found a pair of scissors and opened the packet. He took out the amount he needed and put them on a plate, handing Randy the packet to put back in the freezer.

"Okay, what have you got in the cupboards?" John said going through each of them.

"I don't have anything that you can make a meal with," Randy said coming behind John, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Why don't we just order a takeaway? We can go for a quickie, eat the food when it's delivered and then have another round before falling asleep."

"Sorry Randy but I can whip up something simple with what you've got here," John said looking over his shoulder at Randy.

"I can't convince you?" Randy asked.

"Nope."

John went about preparing the meal, putting the chicken in the microwave to defrost, although it wasn't the most ideal way. It would have to do. He prepared the rest of the food as he waited for the chicken and then finished it all off putting it in the oven to cook.

He went over to where Randy sat, in the seat he'd vacated, and sat on his lap, brushing his lips against his.

"Thirty minutes and dinner will be ready," John said.

"Huh, granddad was right," Randy said with an amused expression. "I just need to find a wife and I'm sorted… ow."

"I'm not your wife," John said pouting.

"Okay, okay," Randy said laughing at him. "You're not my wife… yet."

Before John could respond, Randy attacked his lips with his own. Randy's hands came up to hold John's head as he continued his assault on his lips. He started nibbling at John's bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue as he sought entrance. John happily opened for him and Randy slipped his tongue against John's, mating with him. As the kiss took on a life of its own and Randy got caught up in it, thrusting his tongue into John's mouth fighting or control, he felt John pull back.

"Baby?" he asked, sounding breathless from the kiss.

"Sorry, I just…" John started but looked away from Randy's gaze.

"What is it?"

"I want to feel in control," John said. "Of what happens to my body."

"I'll always do what you want, baby. I'd never force you to do something you don't want," Randy said, rubbing his hand along John's arm.

"I want more than that," John said still unable to meet Randy's gaze. "I know you would never force me, but I want control. Complete control."

"Then take it," Randy said.

"You mean…"

"I mean, if it would make you happy, I'm willing to let you have control," Randy said. "This is a partnership. I'm happy, when you're happy."

"So I can have my way with you?" John asked with a smile.

"You can do anything."

"Randy, I don't want to; I mean," John said struggling to speak. "I want to be in control, but I don't want to top. You make me feel amazing when you're inside me. I want to keep that way."

"Baby, tell me what you want," Randy said raising John's head so he looked at him straight in the eye. "Anything you want to do."

"Can we… can I," John said swallowing the lump which was in his throat. "Can I use your handcuffs?"

"They're on my belt which is in the closet just inside the door," Randy said telling him where to find them.

Randy had no issue with John taking control. The thought of John cuffing him was turning him on. He tried it once with Cody but it didn't do anything for him, in fact he'd ended up imagining someone else that night in bed. It was only a couple of weeks later the relationship ended. He didn't see that being an issue with John.

John moved from Randy's lap and left Randy in the kitchen where he quickly adjusted his pants until he was more comfortable. He wanted to follow John out but it was his show, he was going to be in charge.

He knew John wasn't into BDSM; he was too much of a boy scout for that, he just simply wanted to regain some control in his life. The handcuffs were there to stop it being taken away from him. Not that Randy ever would. It would be interesting to see what John was planning.

He leant his head back against the wall, letting his eyes slip closed. It had already been a long day. He just hoped he could keep up with his lover. As he rested his eyes, he felt John's hands tentatively take hold of his and then the cool metal slide around his wrist. Without even opening his eyes he held his other wrist out for John but he didn't feel anything as he heard the second cuff click into place.

"You better have a key for these," John whispered in his ear. "Because I couldn't find one."

Randy finally opened his eyes and looked straight into John's eyes nodding his head in response. John leant into him and as their lips touched, Randy smiled; he knew this was going to be fun.

John pulled him up from the chair and turned them around before taking his place on the chair. Randy could tell John wanted something but wasn't sure he could find the words. The first time they were together, John was vocal, and once they got into it at the motel, he was vocal again, but he never asked him or told him directly what he wants, Randy just knew and fulfilled his thoughts. Today, Randy was going to do that. He was going to let John ask for exactly what he wanted.

"Randy, would you…" John started to say but stopped himself. "I want to feel…"

Randy stood in front of him, not breaking eye contact with the man. Silently praying for John's sake he could tell him. He watched as John took a deep breath before trying and failing again to finish his request. He could feel the frustration building in John's arms, and just when he thought John was going to give up, Randy was pulled down to his knees in front of John.

"I want you to give me a blowjob," John said with a strong command as well as blushing.

Randy smiled at his lover, resisting the urge to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Instead, his hands went straight to the buckle of John's belt undoing the clasp so he could get at the material beneath. With one wrist attached to John's, he constantly felt John's fingers running over the skin of his forearm, tracing the tribal tattoo.

Taking hold of the waistband, Randy pulled down John's jeans, finding it difficult to remove them while being attached to him.

Wanting to make sure John got what he wanted; Randy pushed the bottom of his shirt up and leant in spending a few minutes running his tongue and lips across John's well defined abs. although he was careful not to be vain about his appearance, Randy knew he had a good six-pack, but it was nothing in comparison to John's. He was definitely interested in seeing John go for a work out one day, just to see what he lifts in order to get the muscles he had. As his tongue continued the exploration of John's stomach muscles, with Randy smiling whenever he heard an intake of breath from John, he let his hands slip under the waistband of John's boxers. Again struggling slightly, he pulled down the material, and John lifted his feet one at a time to help Randy remove them.

He worked his way back up John's legs with light kisses and nips. Obviously frustrated from the light touches, John pulled on Randy's arm and then captured his head with hands.

"Want you to take care of me Randy. No more teasing," John said looking down at Randy's face. He didn't say anymore, simply closed his eyes, pulling Randy closer to the area he wanted him focused on and Randy was happy to oblige.

Randy let his free hand run up John's leg and rest on his hip as he leant in and took John straight into his mouth.

"Rannddy," John cried, spurring Randy on to do more for his lover.

Randy worked down John's hard cock, licking and sucking as he took more into his mouth. When he felt John hit the back of his throat, he swallowed to allow more room in his mouth.

"Shit, Randy, suck me off… god you're good at this… we should have done this before," John called out as Randy continued to suck at John's cock.

Randy loved it, John was getting worked up and demanding. He was so turned on he was going burst in his pants but, it only spurred him on to do more. He pulled back from John's cock to take a breath but at the same time he ran his fingers over the sensitive skin, gathering a mixture of precum and saliva.

"I'm not done, keep going," John demanded pushing Randy's head back to his cock.

Randy willingly took his lover back into his mouth and started bobbing up and down on his cock as he reached around with his fingers and circled John's entrance. He didn't push in, waiting to hear from John what he wanted to do, Randy simply planted the idea.

"Do it, put your fingers in me," John moaned. Randy didn't need telling twice and he pushed in causing John to buck off the seat and further into his mouth. As John grew used to the intrusion, Randy pulled out, entering a second finger, slowly thrusting in search of John's spot. John grabbed Randy's head and continued thrusting himself into Randy's mouth. Randy moaned around John's cock, in desperate need to touch himself before he really did lose it in his pants.

"Keep going," John panted as Randy thrust his long fingers faster into John.

"Cumming," John practically whispered, thrusting one more time and shooting his cum down Randy's throat. "Make sure you swallow."

John collapsed back into the chair, pulling his spent cock out of Randy's mouth. Randy knelt up between his legs and put his free hand against the wall next to John's head.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Breathing," John said still trying to get his breath in check.

"Lying down might help you with that," Randy whispered in his ear. As he finished his thought, the alarm starting beeping on the oven and John started laughing.

"Maybe after dinner."

**A/N: Please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was in the mood to write, so you've got chapter 7 already. Hope you enjoy.**

Randy swept the sleep from his eyes as he reached over to his nightstand to switch his alarm off. As he did, the light caught the silver band which hung from a chain around his neck. He caught hold of it and bought it to his lips to kiss. John's ring; until the next time he saw him, it was staying around his neck, where it hung near his heart.

As he thought back to two nights ago, he once again made the promise to get rid of Del-Rio so John could be free.

_Two nights ago…_

"Baby, you are cooking every night," Randy said bringing the back of John's hand to his lips, planting a kiss on the skin. "That was amazing."

"Interesting as well, since I've never eaten a meal while handcuffed to someone," John replied smiling at Randy. "Or while naked from the waist down."

"I'd rather be naked from the waist down than sat in a pair of tight pants, rock hard, because my fiancé is fucking hot when he's getting some," Randy said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm the one in control tonight, I'll tell you when you can get naked. Now what you can do," John said moving around the table and straddling Randy's lap. "Is unlock these."

Randy looked at him a little puzzled. He was enjoying the idea of being attached to John all night and he wanted it to continue. But, if John wanted to end it then so be it. It was his night.

He lifted John up from the chair and as John wrapped his legs around his waist, he carried him through to the living room where he put his keys. When he went to unlock the handcuffs, John grabbed the keys from him.

"Bedroom," John ordered, blushing again at commanding Randy.

Randy obliged and carried John through to his bedroom, holding John against him for a moment, as John took in the room. It wasn't much, something Randy had admitted while they ate their dinner, but it was the way he lived. The square room, with coffee coloured walls was big enough to hold his bed, wardrobe, nightstand and a dresser with just enough space left to make a walkway around the bed.

"I told you, it's not-"

"It's perfect, especially for what I have in mind," John said, kissing Randy. "Put me down."

Randy lowered John to the ground and John held his hand out to unlock the cuffs. Having never used them before, Randy smirked when John struggled. He took the key from John and held his wrist, lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb on John's skin, as he adeptly unlocked John's side of the handcuffs. He was about to unlock his as well when John stopped him.

"My show still, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Randy said.

"On the bed," John said the blushing not as bad this time.

Randy led on the bed his head resting on the pillow with his arms resting at his sides. John joined him on the bed, crawling to straddle his lap, and Randy could feel his previous erection forming in his pants once more. As he led there with John on top of him, he could see the thoughts running through John's mind. He wondered what John was going to do as he watched him remove his shirt so he was completely naked on top of him, still fully clothed.

"Give me your hands," John said quietly and Randy held them out for John.

John moved them so they were above his head and Randy kept his eyes on John as he heard the metal scratching against the wooden headboard before he felt the metal wrap around his second wrist.

"I'm glad you've got a headboard like this," John said. "I was worried you were going to have a panelled board. Where do you keep your lube?"

Randy didn't say anything instead he looked over to the nightstand and John moved to look in the compartment. When he found it, John looked at Randy with a smirk, and Randy knew he'd been caught out.

"Have been having fun without me?" John asked wriggling around on Randy's crotch, getting comfortable. "The bottle's a little sticky."

"I kept thinking about you, needed a little relief," Randy said laughing at the situation. "A bit like now, I just have you here with me tonight."

John put the bottle on the mattress and slid down Randy's legs a little so he had access to Randy's pants. Without saying any more, John opened the zipper and slid his hand in to grope Randy through his boxers. He pulled the boxers down and then helped Randy's member find its way out from the confines.

Randy sighed as he felt the cool air hit his hard cock as John's fingers travelled the length. He wanted John to remove his pants so they could get down to business, but John had a different agenda as he grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand. Randy was enthralled as he watched John use the liquid to slick him up ready to enter. Randy was squirming with excitement as he saw John reach round with his finger and spread the lube about his entrance, preparing himself for Randy's cock.

"I want to hear you," John said as he positioned himself above Randy's cock. "That's an order, Captain."

"Yes, sir," Randy moaned as John started lowering himself onto Randy. "Damn it, that's better than my hand."

"Ow," John said biting his lip and stopping his descent.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Just a little sore," John said unable to look at Randy.

"Let me out of these," Randy said trying to get free from the handcuffs to help his lover.

"No," John barked. "It's fine now. See."

Randy couldn't hold back the groan as John sunk down onto him fully, still biting his lip.

"You're going to tell me everything after we're done here, baby," Randy told him seriously.

"After," John said as he started rocking against Randy, getting use to his big size. John then rose up and lowered down slowly causing moans to fall passed Randy's lips. He picked up the pace, slamming back down onto Randy repeatedly.

"Oh fuck, John… yeah, ride me," Randy cried as he watched John move up and down on his shaft. "Fuck… are you enjoying this, baby?"

"Yes," John said gasping for breath as he worked himself up and down.

"You look so hot, baby… so fucking hot… hot and in control," Randy said desperately wishing he could touch John.

"I am in control… in control of you, Captain," John said with a grin, steadying himself as he got closer to the edge.

"Oh god… yes you are… fuck, you're so tight… I need to cum, baby," Randy warned him as John rode his cock faster.

"No," John ordered. "Only when I tell you."

Randy wasn't sure he could last much longer, but he was going to try for John. It was becoming increasingly difficult since John was tearing at his shirt trying to undo the buttons and take it off. As soon as Randy's chest was revealed, John grabbed his cock and started stroking himself, furiously trying to push himself over the edge.

"Shhiitt… Randy… oh god… oh god… I'm cumming," he yelled as he shot his load over Randy's chest and collapsed onto Randy.

"Baby," Randy whispered through gritted teeth, his cock near to bursting. "Please."

John pushed up from Randy's chest and started rocking himself back and forth on Randy's cock.

"Let me hear you… now," John ordered him.

"Ohhh fuucckk, baby… fuuuccckk," Randy yelled as he shot stream after stream of cum into John.

John pulled off of Randy's cock and reached for the key to the cuffs. As John leaned over him, Randy took the opportunity to nip at the skin of his neck, soothing it gently with his tongue. As soon as his hands were free he pulled John against him, rolling him onto his back.

"We're doing that again," Randy whispered as he bit John's earlobe. "You were so fucking hot."

Randy chuckled slightly when he saw the blush return to John's face and felt his cock twitch against his leg.

"And I'm pretty sure you do as well, little Johnny," he said stroking John causing him to moan.

_Present day…_

Randy was a little concerned as he got to work and set about his usual routine. He managed to get up, get dressed, eat and drive to work without paying attention. The entire time his mind was thinking back to him and John in bed.

Having followed up on his latest leads, he went out to the front desk and caught up with everyone on their cases, giving advice where needed. He was set to go to headquarters near the city centre again today for a follow up meeting and although usually they were the typical meetings where all the Police Captains were pushed to improve numbers, which meant he would be bored stiff, today he was happy to be going. He needed something to distract his mind.

"I'm off, hopefully I'll only be a few hours," he said to Dolph as he headed to grab a set of keys for one of the cruisers.

Just as he was heading to the door, a red headed guy in a power suit walked in and Randy stopped in his tracks. He watched him go to the desk where Curt was sat.

"Can I help you sir?" Curt asked politely.

"Yeah, fella, you can. I'm here to speak to Captain Orton," the redhead said, turning his head slightly as though to indicate he knew it was Randy stood near the door behind him.

Curt made eye contact with Randy silently asking him what he wanted him to do and Randy shook his head before pushing the door open.

"I'm sorry sir, Captain Orton is at a meeting this morning, can anyone else help?" Curt said.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just wait in his office until he gets back," the redhead said making his way to the gate which separated the offices from the reception area. "When he gets here let him know Special Agent Farrelly from the FBI is here to see him."

With that the red head pushed passed the officers and made his way down the corridor reading the door signs allowed as he went looking for Randy's office.

"Ah, here we go, Captain Randal Orton," Farrelly said opening the door and going in. "Any chance of coffee, I'm parched this morning."

Randy watched the whole scene unfold from the door. He knew he couldn't leave for the meeting now and he was going to have to deal with the lunatic FBI agent in his office. He wondered momentarily whether it had anything to do with Del-Rio but quickly dismissed it. Nothing Del-Rio had been involved with would make it to the FBI, would it?

"Call Headquarters, tell them I can't make it," Randy ordered as he went back through to the office area. He stopped to make a coffee for the agent as well as himself, before heading to his office. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

He found Farrelly sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk. Randy closed the door and walked over with the coffee and put it down on the desk in front of him.

"Glad you could make it, Orton," Farrelly said with a smile, indicating for him to take a seat in one of the guest chairs.

"It's not every day we get the FBI come into our little precinct," Randy said with a shrug, not making a move to sit down. "It seemed more interesting than the monthly number crunching meetings at Headquarters."

"I guess so," Farrelly said eyeing Randy up. "You know, my uncle Mick, he always said, it's better to work in a pile of shit on the farm, than to work in an office."

"Apparently you didn't like your uncle, since you work in an office all day," Randy said folding his arms.

"Touché," Farrelly said. "Let's get down to business. How do you know John Cena?"

Randy froze for a second, not knowing what to say. If Farrelly knew about his investigation into Del-Rio it could put John in danger, and he couldn't allow that. It was bad enough Randy had to let John go back there, he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"Cena," he said in mock surprise moving to take a seat finally.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Farrelly repeated.

"An old college buddy," Randy said with a shrug. "Haven't seen him since-"

"Two nights ago, I know," the agent said with a smile, handing him an envelope.

Randy took the envelope and opened it seeing pictures of him and John in his living room, the kitchen, the bedroom. It couldn't believe they had pictures of him like this. If they got out then both of them would be in trouble.

"How do you know him?" Farrelly said getting serious.

"Like I said," Randy replied staying stalwart. "An old college buddy. We had a fling once. We bumped into each other a couple of weeks ago."

"And?"

"We stayed in touch," Randy said. "I wanted to see if he still had it."

"From the looks of some of those photos, I'd say he did," Farrelly said with a smirk.

Randy was trying his hardest not to screw the pictures up in his hands and launch at Farrelly. How dare he come into his workplace and show him the pictures.

"Why were you watching us?" Randy asked.

"Cena's of interest in a case we have going on," Farrelly explained. "Imagine our surprise when we see a cop taking him home."

"Cena doesn't have a record," Randy said getting agitated. "He's a boy scout."

"Maybe… but his boyfriend isn't," Farrelly said staring at Randy for a reaction to the news. "Guess you already knew that… especially since you've been doing your homework."

Farrelly held up the file of information which Randy had locked in his drawer before trying to head over to his meeting. This time Randy did react, it wasn't much but he knew it was noticed. He shifted in his seat, knowing he was about to get hauled over the coals. He was hoping Farrelly wouldn't report him to his seniors over at headquarters but he could only wait and see.

"I'm interested to know why a Captain from St Louis is so interested in Alberto Del-Rio. Besides the fact that he's the boyfriend of the guy you're screwing," Farrelly said.

"I think he's connected to a rash of crimes which have occurred lately," Randy said, hoping it was enough.

"And the fact he's dating your old college sweetie is just a coincidence?" Farrelly accused.

"Yeah," Randy said with a shrug. "What can I say? When I saw Cena I couldn't resist giving him a good thrust."

"Looking at the pictures, I'd say he gave you a good ride," Farrelly said smirking again. "Especially since you were cuffed."

Randy stood from the seat and paced the room, feeling himself get angry. He couldn't believe he'd got them caught in this compromising position. He knew he should have just driven John out of the city, even with his complaint. By now they could be setting up house somewhere, and John could be happy. Instead John was back with Del-Rio and he was being interrogated by the FBI.

"What do you want from me?" Randy said, running his hands through his short hair.

"I'm just here to give you a friendly warning," Farrelly said picking the photos up from the desk and putting them in the envelope. "Keep clear of the investigation."

"Don't let him get caught in the middle," Randy said turning to Farrelly. "He's innocent. He just got involved with the wrong man and now he can't get away."

"I've purposefully kept these details from the report," Farrelly said handing Randy the envelope of photos. "If it happens again, I can't help you."

He took the coffee from the desk and took a gulp.

"That's one good cup of coffee," he said putting the cup down. "Think about what I said."

Randy watched him leave his office and he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. He went back over to his desk and put the information away again. Randy was caught up in too many different emotions. He was worried he was going to lose his job, scared he'd put John in danger, and confused as to why the FBI agent would leave the information for him, considering he'd warned him to stay away.

He wanted to see John so bad, to warn him, but they made a deal. John was the only one who could make contact. If Randy sent him a message or tried to call at the wrong time he could get John harmed. Not that he wasn't already.

_Two nights ago…_

Randy lay on the bed with John wrapped in his arms. They both felt perfect and Randy didn't want to ruin the moment, but there was something John hadn't told him.

"What had you scared earlier?" Randy asked softly.

"Ran-"

"You promised baby," Randy reminded John, feeling the man tense in his arms.

"When we got home from the court, he told me to go upstairs while he talked to the boys," John explained. "When I got up there I couldn't hear anything, but then out of the blue I heard a gunshot."

"He shot someone?"

"Maybe, I don't know," John said. "After that there was a lot of arguing, doors slamming, and it sounded like furniture crashing about. I went to go downstairs but Ricardo saw me."

Randy held him, running his fingers across the back of John's head, neck and shoulders trying to soothe him as he recounted the situation.

"He called for Alberto, and Alberto stormed upstairs and dragged me back to the bedroom," John went on. "For a moment I thought he was going to-"

"What?"

"I felt like he was going to hurt me; he looked so angry," John told him. "He pushed me back onto the bed and came over me. He started kissing me, pulling at my shirt to take it off, but then all of sudden he heard something and stopped. He grumbled something in Spanish, I'm not sure what, and then left."

"That's when you called me?" Randy asked.

"No, a couple of minutes later, I heard raised voices again, then I heard this woman screaming and crying for help. It went on for nearly five minutes. My door was closed but I could still hear it. She was screaming for them to stop," John explained, tears coming to his eyes. "Then all of sudden I heard footsteps outside my door, then the lock turned. I couldn't block the sound out. She was in so much pain."

"It's okay; it's okay baby," Randy said soothing him. "You couldn't do anything without getting hurt."

"I just wanted to get out of there," John said, looking up at Randy. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I hope so," Randy said softly, lying to John.

Randy felt John relax again in his arms. Randy knew the likelihood of the girl still being alive was little to none, and if she was, he expected her to be traumatised, and unable to talk about what happened.

"You have to take me back," John said quietly.

"You're staying with me," Randy said. "Tomorrow we can leave and find a new home, away from him. You can be free again, baby."

"Ran I told you. He'll find me, and then he'll hurt you," John said. "I won't let that happen."

"John-"

"You can take me away from here, when you arrest him," John said. "But not a moment before. I won't take you away from your family and I damn sure won't let you get hurt."

"You're kind of sexy when you get worked up like that," Randy said with a chuckle. "But I'm a big boy-"

"I know," John said with a wink.

"Behave," Randy warned, swatting him on his ass. "I can make my own decisions, and take care of myself. How do you think I made it to Captain?"

"I can as well Randy, and I've made my mind up," John said climbing off the bed and retrieving his shirt. He walked through the house to the kitchen and found his boxers and trousers which had been discarded earlier. As he pulled them on he felt Randy come up behind him and wrap him in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Randy said quietly against his ear. "I just want to keep you safe, and you're not safe there."

John turned in his arms and wrapped his arm muscled arms around Randy's neck.

"We're not safe anywhere," John said. "Not until he's in jail."

"I'm working on it," Randy said resting his head against John's.

_Present day…_

Randy was flicking through the photos when there was a knock on his door. He quickly put the photos away and locked them in his drawer. He got up from his desk and went over to the door and unlocked it.

"Yeah," he said opening it to find Dolph there.

"Boss, we've just had a call from the hospital," he said. "Irvine bought in one of his employees. The doctor that called reckons she's been raped. He's not sure though, the bruises she has looked like they're over a day old."

"Let's go," Randy said. He hated cases like this, but he was grateful of the distraction.

"Irvine's a stand-up guy, I can't see him doing this," Dolph said as Randy led the way out of the precinct. "So what did the FBI guy want?"

"Cooperation," Randy said not expanding as he climbed in the car. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

**A/N: Please review, we're starting to get near #100 as well, which means a oneshot when it comes. Cenarko1986 I haven't forgotten yours. It's coming next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow... 100 reviews was smashed to smithereens... thanks to everyone for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

"How the hell did this happen?" Chris Irvine yelled, storming into the precinct.

Randy was stood beside Dolph's desk as they discussed the case in hand. Just a week after the attack, Miss Fox was found by Chris at her apartment having taken an overdose of the pills she'd been prescribed to help her sleep.

"Chris," Randy said ready for the man to explode. "Come through to my office."

He'd known Chris when they were in school together but they'd gone their separate ways and had only seen each other in passing since. Randy hated it when things got close to his friends, especially when he knew it was connected to Del-Rio as well. When he'd heard the details of what had happened he'd put two and two together, he knew it was the girl John had heard screaming for her life.

"What Randy, do you want to use the platitudes you were taught to use at the academy," Chris shouted though still making his way over to where Randy stood. "I've got news for you; they don't mean a god damn thing."

Randy knew he was letting off steam, but he was also right. Randy never tried to use them but sometimes it was all he could offer.

"What am I supposed to tell her family?" Chris asked starting to calm down as Randy showed him through to his office.

"We're doing our best to find the evidence we need," Randy said pouring Chris a glass of water. "As soon as we have anything we'll push through and arrest them."

"How could they do that to her?" Chris asked. "It's no wonder she did what she did."

"If she had been able to report it earlier then we may have been able to find DNA," Randy said knowing it wouldn't help the matter, but the most he could do right now, was be honest. "Because it was two days after the attack… the DNA in her body was destroyed."

"So what now?"

"We're looking at everything else we have," Randy said. "Dolph is one of the best guys I have on staff. He's working with the crime lab, sifting through the evidence."

"But so far there's nothing to connect them to the rape," Chris said finishing Randy's thoughts.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I have to ask, and please don't think I'm prying, but… was there anything going on between you and Alicia?" Randy asked.

"Randy, come on, you know I…" Chris trailed off. "You know I don't swing that way."

"You and Mike, I remember… but things change," Randy said carefully. "There was evidence that you were spending time at her apartment."

Chris got up from his seat and started pacing the room a little and Randy could see his mind working, wondering how much information to give across. Randy silently prayed Chris was honest. Knowing how Del-Rio worked, he would find a way for the rape to get put onto Chris and Randy didn't want to see his old school friend go to jail.

"Did you know Mizzy and I were still together? At least, until six months ago," Chris said looking over his shoulder at Randy. "Mizzy wanted to move out to California, you know how much he loved it out in the sun, we always talked about moving there. Then work got busier, started really growing."

"He didn't want to wait?" Randy asked.

"Nope," Chris said taking his seat again. "Alicia was there for me."

"It became physical?"

"It was just one night, about a month ago," Chris said. "We finished work; I took her out for dinner. It wasn't a date or anything but when I dropped her home, she invited me in. We talked some more. And then…"

Randy nodded his acknowledgement, saving Chris from having to say it. He knew how those things happen. He was no saint. He'd had his share of one night stands. Sometimes, when he'd been with Cody, he'd missed the single's lifestyle. He wished he could go out and find someone who could offer what he needed for the night and then chuck them out in the morning.

He never did of course. Cody instead was the one who'd found someone else. Randy was glad he'd found John. He was starting to wonder though if he was doing him any good. All Randy seemed to be doing was chasing his tail. If he wasn't careful he'd get John into trouble.

"Were you aware she was pregnant?" Randy said bringing himself back to the conversation. Chris looked at him, clearly shocked from the revelation. "The coroner said she was about a month along."

"I was… I was going to be a father?" Chris asked stumbling over his words.

Randy nodded, never sure how to be when he had to break the news. It was difficult since both the partner and the baby were gone.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Randy said knowing that Chris' family had also moved from the area a number of years back. "Mike maybe."

"Yeah, of course, he's going to come back from California just for me," Chris said as the tears glistened in his eyes. "Mizzy's probably moved on."

Chris buried his head in his hands, taking a deep steadying breath. Randy put a hand on his shoulder for support and soon Chris straightened up and then stood from his chair, a renewed strength about him as he went for the door.

"Chris, where are you going?" Randy said following him.

He'd seen a look in Chris's eye which reminded him of when they were on the football field together. If a team mate was taken out on purpose just to get them out of the game, then Chris would go after the person who'd done it; not straight away so he'd disadvantage the team any further but later after the match.

"I have someone to see," Chris said storming for the exit.

"Hawkins, keys," Randy called and immediately the young officer threw a set for Randy.

Randy followed Chris to the parking lot and he jumped in one of the cruisers and started up in time to see Chris pull out onto the road. He followed Chris across town and Randy knew where he was heading. He knew the route all too well. Hell, he'd go out of his way each night on the way home just on the off chance he could see John. But that wasn't the reason he was doing so today. He was going to be stopping Chris from getting hurt anymore.

Within fifteen minutes they'd made the journey and Chris was jumping out of his car and going up the footpath toward the front door with Randy jogging behind to catch him.

"Chris, don't do this," Randy called. "You could damage the case."

"What case, Randy? You don't have anything, you said it yourself," Chris hollered back.

They were nearly at the front door when Randy heard it open and he stopped in his tracks waiting to see who was going to emerge. His heart raced when he saw John step out of the house.

"Was it you?" Chris yelled lunging for John, grabbing him around the throat and tackling him to the floor. "Did you enjoy it, you bastard?"

"Chris, no," Randy cried trying to break the grip Chris had around John's neck. "Chris."

Randy looked at John, seeing his face turning red as he struggled to breathe. He could feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes as the life was sucked from his lover.

"Chris, please… don't, not him," Randy pleaded. Chris elbowed him away so he couldn't loosen the grip.

"Why shouldn't I?" Chris called. "He hurt her. He did that to her and she couldn't live with it, he took away both of them."

Randy lunged for Chris and tackled him to the ground, pulling him off of John and pinning him down. He used his handcuffs to restrain Chris temporarily.

"No," Randy said punching Chris. "He didn't… and if you'd listen to me, you would know that."

Randy turned to John and helped him up, pulling him into his body, desperate to hold him close. When John returned the embrace, he suddenly realised he hadn't even thought about whether Del-Rio was home.

"Everyone's out," John whispered before taking in a deep breath full of Randy's scent.

Randy pulled back and turned John's head so he could look at his neck. Chris had already bruised him and unless John wore a polo neck he wasn't going to be able to hide them.

"Put some ice on it at work today," Randy said quietly. "And come up with a good story to tell him. Now go."

John nodded and left, looking back briefly as he went for his car. Randy spun around once more and went for Chris, hauling him to his feet. He threw him against the brick wall, anger pouring through his seams. He never said a word to Chris but it was obvious; Chris went after the wrong man. When Randy heard John's car leave, he turned Chris around and released him from the handcuffs.

"I suggest you go somewhere and calm down. If you go anywhere near them I will arrest you on the spot," Randy threatened.

"Why are you protecting them?" Chris asked.

"I want him in jail," Randy said.

"Well I want him dead," Chris stated without remorse. Randy shoved him back down the footpath until they reached Chris's car.

"Do you really think it was Del-Rio? He wouldn't get his hands dirty," Randy said. "But it's someone connected to him. How can I make an arrest when-"

"When you're fucking one of them," Chris finished for him.

Randy grabbed Chris by the shirt and slammed him against the car.

"John ISN'T one of them," Randy said slowly. "He's innocent. You go near him, and I will do to you, what you're threatening to do to them. Now go home."

Randy let go of his shirt and stepped back allowing Chris to climb into his car. Randy went back to the cruiser and started it up. He wasn't sure Chris was going to listen to him, so he followed him until he was happy he was home. He even went so far as to sit on his road for ten minutes to make sure he didn't try to leave again.

When he was happy Chris wasn't going anywhere Randy went on his way. As he got to the end of the road he again sat there for a few moments debating which way to go. If he turned right then he was going back to the station, but he turned left he could go to John's work place. It was thirty minutes out of his way but he wanted to make sure he was okay.

Agent Farrelly's warning had been noted and he kept his distance from Miss Fox's rape case; but he couldn't stay away from John. No matter how he tried it wasn't going to happen, especially with how Chris was. If he hadn't of followed him, then who knows what would have happened to John.

From the day he met John he knew where he worked. He'd been the one to call the fitness club and advise them. It was that phone call which almost stopped things before they got started. Thankfully John came looking for help the following day.

As he pulled into the car park he realised he was still in the cruiser and his uniform. If John was still being watched he was going to have to play this carefully. He pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine, sitting for a few moments tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Screw it," Randy said opening the door and heading into the fitness center. As he entered the building he quickly scanned the entryway to make sure he didn't see any faces he'd seen at the diner. He made his way to the front desk and waited for someone to come out of the office.

"Yes, officer," they said greeting him.

"I'm looking for a John Cena, I believe he works here," Randy said in his most officious tone.

"John, yeah, he works here as a lifeguard," the young chap said. "He's on the inside pool today. Head down the corridor and go through the double doors to the pool area. Someone will point him out."

"Thanks."

Randy made his way down the corridor, following the easy directions given to him. As soon as he was through the doors his eyes locked onto John's. He naturally did a cursory scan of the seating around the pool, knowing even Del-Rio wouldn't have goons follow him that closely, but it was habit.

He watched John make his way around the pool with a worried look and as he got closer, Randy could see the marks Chris had left on John's skin.

"Can I help you officer?" John asked, greeting Randy with the slightest smile. He loved hearing John call him officer.

"I'm looking for John Cena," Randy said, keeping the charade up for those nearby.

"You got him," John said and Randy once again heard the hint of John's sass coming through.

"Is there somewhere private we could go, Mr Cena?"

"Sure, follow me, officer," John said brushing passed him.

Randy followed him down the side of the pool and stood back as he spoke to his colleague. He guessed John was checking he was going to be okay by himself before he left with him. After getting the nod, John led Randy to a small office off from the pool. When John closed the door, Randy thought this was where he was being taken, but John led him through the office to a changing area.

"I'm starting to think this place is a maze," Randy commented.

"Just finding us somewhere private to go, Captain Orton," John said slipping his arm around Randy's waist. Randy looped an arm around John's shoulders and smiled when John rested his head against his shoulder.

John led him through one more door which led to an outdoor area reserved for staff. Since it was still early, Randy figured John knew there wouldn't be anyone there; otherwise it wouldn't be safe for them. As soon as they stepped through the door, John turned to him and pushed him back against the wall.

"Are you going to kiss me?" John said raising his eyebrow with a smile.

"Baby, you just pushed be up against the wall, shouldn't you be kissing me?" Randy quizzed.

"Always making me do the work," John said playfully pouting as he stepped in closer to Randy's body. Randy smirked as John moved in to capture his lips. He grabbed John's hips and spun the round so John was against the wall.

"Guess we can't wear you out," Randy said before kissing John fiercely. John immediately responded, moaning into the kiss, opening to him as Randy started exploring his mouth. Randy felt John's arms snake up and around his neck as they kissed and he pressed up against John, feeling his cock come alive. It had been over a week. It had been too long; for both of them.

Randy pulled off causing John to whimper at the loss but he ignored it as he turned John's head to once again look at the marks on his neck. He gently ran a finger over them and he felt John flinch at the touch.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Randy whispered.

"Who was he?" John asked turning his head back to look at Randy.

Randy's shoulders slumped and he moved over to the picnic table in the area. He didn't want to upset John any more than he had been the last time they'd seen each other. To know what had happened to her would be too much and he didn't want to do that to John.

"Ran, who was he?"

"An old school friend," Randy said. "It was a misunderstanding. That's all."

He couldn't make eye contact with John and he soon felt John take a seat next to him.

"Please tell me," John said taking his hand.

"He was an old school friend. He was also a close friend of the girl," Randy said trailing off as he turned to look at John. It took a moment for it to register with John who he meant. When it did, John's face fell.

"Is she okay?" John asked looking at his feet. Randy knew he hated himself for not being able to stop it but there was nothing he could do.

"She's doing okay," Randy lied. He couldn't tell him she'd killed herself. The news would destroy him. "John, I have to ask you something. I didn't want to that night and I still don't but it might help us."

"What?"

"Do you know who was shot, or who did the shooting?" Randy said. "We have nothing which will help with the girl's case but if I know…"

"I don't know, I'm sorry," John said cuddling into Randy's side. "I wish I did. I heard Otunga mention someone on the way back from the courts that day, but I don't know what it was about. I learnt to block out the conversations I'm not supposed to hear. Cody Runnels… Rose-"

"Rhodes… Cody Rhodes?"

"Yeah, that's it, some private investigator that Otunga uses," John said. "You know the name?"

"Yeah, I know the name," Randy said kissing the top of John's head. "Baby I have to go. I've already been gone way too long."

"Do you have to? I got to have you at your workplace," John said with a smirk. "I thought I might get to have you here as well."

"Another time," Randy said. "You like my uniform and I'm really starting to like yours. You look good in those shorts."

"Do you have to go?"

"I do," Randy said; he wanted to find out what his ex was doing working for Otunga. He was concerned he was caught up with Del-Rio, which wouldn't be good for either of them. Only Cody probably wasn't aware of whom he was getting involved with.

**A/N: Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates this week... I haven't been well so found it difficult to write. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the new chapter...**

Randy tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as he waited for the phone to be answered on the other end. This was the third time he'd called during the day and he was getting both concerned and angry that Cody was getting caught up in this. It wasn't a concern for his safety, Randy's concerns over his health had ended vehemently when he'd found out Cody was involved with someone else. It was more concerns over who or indeed what he was investigating for Otunga.

"This is the voicemail for-"

Randy slammed the phone down in annoyance. It was getting late in the day and he had been hoping to clear this up while he was at work. He didn't want it playing on his mind while he was trying to work tonight. He had too much to go through.

"Cap'n you mind if I head off early? Nattie's got her last scan today," Tyson said coming into his office.

"How's she doing? I haven't seen her in a while," Randy said welcoming the distraction.

"Oh man, she's getting big," Tyson said. "She keeps asking me if I think she's putting on weight... it's a stupid question, she's pregnant, she's going to put on weight."

Randy laughed at Tyson's dilemma. He remembered his brother in law's recent troubles when his sister used to get concerned about her size. In the end everyone in the family learnt to side skirt the question, including his mom who'd gone through it herself three times.

"Just remember to compliment her a lot, and if she asks the question, distract her with something else," Randy said. "She'll be a little unreasonable when it comes to her weight for a while, but she'll come around."

"Any idea when?" Tyson grumbled.

"With my sister, it was about six months after she went back to work," Randy said joking.

"When did she go back?"

"Next week," Randy joked again.

"Not funny sir," Tyson said looking annoyed.

"Go already," Randy ordered. "And tell her to come in this week; we all want to see her."

Tyson nodded and left Randy to his work. He swore the paperwork side to his job getting more and more and there were some days he didn't feel like he left his office, let alone the precinct. He wished he could find an excuse to leave so he could go and see John, his thoughts drifting to him more and more.

He pulled the chain out from beneath his shirt and held John's ring tight in his hand. It was the closest he was going to get to him at the moment. He'd risked everything just a few days ago. So far there hadn't been any repercussions of the events but he couldn't be sure nothing would happen. One thing he knew, Del-Rio had patience.

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialled Cody's office number one more time hoping to get through. It rang three times before the one voice he didn't want to hear answered.

"Rhodes Investigations," the southern voice said.

"Fucking fantastic," Randy said more to himself than the person who picked.

"Who is this?"

"Ted, it's Randy, is he there, I've been trying to get hold of him all day," Randy said his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Randy, you've got to get over this," Ted said. "He's moved on and so should you."

"I've got news for you Ted, I moved on a long time ago," Randy spat. "It's just a shame he moved on to you before we finished it."

"Look, he's out of town on business. What do you want?" Ted snapped.

Randy pondered over whether to raise the issue with Ted. He knew Ted knew everything about the business and although he wasn't the owner, he was involved in the majority of the cases, since he did the leg work. Cody was simply the front of the company, dealing with the clients.

Ted searched the records and tracked people down, capturing them in photos doing whatever nasty they were involved in.

"I'm looking into someone, heard his name mentioned. I need to know what investigations he has going on at the moment," Randy explained deciding he didn't have a choice. He needed to know.

"There are a few different cases," Ted said skirting around the question.

"I'm not looking for details. I just need to know if one of the clients is a lawyer," Randy said.

"Randy, that's privileged information. If it's anything to do with a police investigation, then you'll have to go through the system and get a warrant," Ted said. "Until then, the detail stays locked in the safe in Cody's office. You know how it goes."

Before Randy could ask anything else, Ted hung up and Randy was left with a dial tone. Randy thought back over the conversation and realised Ted was trying to be as helpful as possible, even if it didn't appear that way. It was clear Ted knew something was going on and even told Randy where to find the information, knowing he knew the combination to Cody's safe.

He battled with himself for a few moments before making his decision. It was against everything he was taught at the academy, but he had to find out what investigation was being done for Otunga.

As soon as the end of his shift struck, he was up from his desk and into the locker rooms to change into his street clothes. He jumped in his hummer and almost broke the speed limit heading to Cody's office. He parked a couple of doors up from the building so he could make sure no one was about.

Happy there was no one in the building, he went along and used the lock picking tools he had to gain access to the building. He'd been with Cody for long enough to know the security level of his building and there wasn't a lot to it. That was the whole reason he owned a safe to keep all of his files in there.

There had been a couple of other businesses in the building though as he made his way up the stairs he could tell the others had vacated and from the looks of the first floor it was hastily as well. As he reached the top floor where Cody's office was, he looked around as though unsure there wasn't someone else there.

He used his tool to open the office door and then went through to Cody's office. He pulled the bookcase away from the wall where the safe was hidden and entered the code. It wasn't hard to remember. Ever since he purchased the safe it's been the same code 010477. Randy couldn't understand why he'd insisted on putting in his birthday, and for that matter why he hadn't changed it when they split.

He opened it up and found a stack of files, he quickly looked at the filenames and Cody's naming system hadn't improved. It wasn't people's names or their addresses, instead it was stupid things like the one he held in his hand, _Exes that Fuck Around and Fuck Things Up_.

"Can't you name things like a normal person, Cody," Randy grumbled to himself.

"He knows what he means," Ted said walking into the room. "And he can tell you everything to know about the cases as well."

"Good for him," Randy said, a little startled that Ted was here. "I thought you couldn't help."

"I forgot my jacket," Ted said shrugging his shoulders.

"No you didn't," Randy said pointedly before turning back to the files. He wanted to find the file he needed and get out there.

"You want the file which says _Legal Mumbo Jumbo for Rich Shits_," Ted said going to the outer office where his desk was.

Randy still wasn't sure why Ted was helping. It didn't make sense as to why he would release the information. Right now though he didn't care why Ted was or wasn't helping. He pulled the file out and was surprised to see it was slightly thinner than the others. He opened it up and was presented with photos of John's workplace and pictures of him on his breaks while getting some food and drink.

It wasn't a huge surprise, John had already mentioned he thought he was being followed and they were convinced when he left the café. What surprised Randy more was the envelope at the back of the file. It was sealed with a post it note attached to it reading 'Cody has seen these yet'. He put the files back and took the envelope to Cody's desk where he opened it, hanging his head when he saw the photos.

It had happened twice, now.

"Call it off before you both get killed," Ted said standing in the doorway.

"Why haven't you shown them to Cody?"

"Because Cody's not the man I fell in love with," Ted said quietly. "He's not the man you fell in love with either."

"I don't think either of us loved each other," Randy said with a shrug. He wasn't worried about his past with Cody. They were over long before Cody cheated. "Is he involved with Del-Rio?"

"I think so. But I don't know to what extent," Ted said. "I've been dragging my heels with this because I've been trying to figure out what's going on with Cody. I'm not getting anywhere with it though."

"Ted, why haven't-"

"I think he's killed someone for Del-Rio," Ted said interrupting. "Once upon a time we were friends. I don't want the same to happen to you."

Randy put the photos back in the envelope and as he went to leave the room, he handed them back to Ted.

"Keep them. It's long passed since I could have used those," Ted said.

Randy brushed by him and went for the exit. Ted was right, one upon a time they were friends. But that was a long time ago. Everyone felt like he was still caught up on Cody when in fact he had moved on straight away. Still he resented the way Cody let things end. Instead of being faithful and honest, he had gone behind his back. Truth was he could see Cody and Ted made a god couple. Sounds like things have changed though.

"I'm not sure when… but I'm leaving town soon," Ted said over his shoulder. "This place isn't the same anymore."

"I take it Cody doesn't know," Randy commented turning back to look at Ted.

"No; Cody left orders for your boy to be followed," Ted advised him with a sigh. "If you two get up to anything, I won't have a choice but to show him."

"Find peace Teddy," Randy said leaving Ted in the office.

When Randy pulled into his driveway, he felt like he could breakdown and cry. All he wanted to do was protect John, but every time they were together they were caught on camera. He felt like he was going to go into work tomorrow and be confronted by someone with photos of them on his desk.

It didn't bother being caught himself. His only concern was John. He didn't want to find he'd put him in harm's way with Del-Rio.

He threw the door to his hummer open and then headed inside. He was about to put his gun away in the closet when he noticed the door to his basement ajar. Pulling his gun from its holster, Randy edged closer to the door. He didn't know who was down there but his life was becoming an open book to some people and he wasn't prepared to risk John's life for it.

Randy was tying his hardest to stay calm in all the mayhem of what his life was becoming. He didn't resent John for it. He loved him, he would always love him, but his life was starting to be a constant strain. He never knew that one car accident could change his life so drastically.

Knowing exactly where the stairs creaked in his house, Randy stealthily made his way down the stairs of his basement, making sure he kept quiet. Whoever was down here was going to find themselves in serious trouble. You don't break into the house of a police officer and get away without even a slap of the wrist.

As he reached the bottom step, he listened out to see if he could hear anything. When he heard papers shuffling around the corner from where he stood, it was confirmed someone had snuck into his home. He considered who it could be, Farrelly or one of his agents could be taking a look round to check what he was up to. Then again, it could be one of Del-Rio's henchmen. He could have been checking him out after Randy's last visit to his house.

Taking a deep breath he held tight to his weapon and spun around the corner of the door jamb, pulling the gun on his intruder. What he was faced with was the last person he thought would be there. It took half a minute to realise the man's face was ashen and when he lowered his gun and reached for him, the man pulled away.

"John, I'm sorry," Randy said still trying to get near him. John was backing himself into a corner and Randy cursed himself for not checking who it may have been before pulling the gun on them. "Johnny, I'm sorry, baby, please."

John pushed back against the wall as though he was trying to hide away from Randy. This was the one place he had where he felt safe and now Randy made it worse for him. Randy holstered his weapon and removed his belt putting it on the pool table covered in documents.

"I… I…" John stammered.

"You're safe Johnny," Randy said moving back to him, this time with more luck as John let him get closer, though he still stayed against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking," John said looking away.

"It's okay, I promise, how did you get in here?" Randy asked leading him away from the wall and taking him in his arms.

"You showed me where the spare key was," John said into Randy's chest as he reminded him before taking him home on his last visit.

"I meant _here, _in the basement, I keep it locked," Randy clarified.

"I saw you last time I was here. When you got your keys for the car, I saw the key," John said with a shrug. "I wanted to see the rest of your house. When the door was locked, I put two and two together. What is all this?"

"Everything I've got on him," Randy explained, taking a quick look at the room. He hadn't tidied up after himself the previous night and was planning on getting straight back to it tonight.

"How much have I got caught up in this?" John asked pressing himself into the safety of Randy's arms.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked siting back against the edge of the pool table.

"Can't help but notice the photos I'm in," John murmured, turning his head to look at the wall where Randy had pinned some photos.

"You're only mentioned a couple of times," Randy said as he ran a soothing hand over his back. "Those pictures are there for three reasons."

"What are they?"

"One, to remind me to keep going when I get frustrated; some nights aren't as productive as others when I'm working and I need some inspiration. Two, a way to see you without putting you in harm's way; it was getting harder not to stop when driving passed your house on the way home from work," Randy explained.

"Surely that's at least a ten minute diversion from your way home," John said confused.

"Or, the more romantic way of looking at is, I just have to see you so I went out of my way just on the off chance of seeing you," Randy joked brushing his lips to side of John's head.

"How many times did that work out for you?" John asked looking up at him smiling.

"More times than you could imagine," Randy said kissing John on the lips. "I followed you home one night; which reminds me… I need to teach you how to notice if someone is following you."

John playfully slapped Randy's chest before wrapping his arms around Randy's neck, bringing their lips together and kissing properly for the first time since Randy arrived home. Even though it's only been a few days since they last saw one another, John can't contain his emotion. He starts grabbing at Randy's skin, desperate to feel the connection they have, whether it's physical or emotional.

John twines his fingers up into Randy's hair as Randy pushes his tongue into John's mouth, easily able to tell what John needs at this moment. He battles with John for a moment, looking for dominance over the kiss, when John doesn't back down, Randy runs his hands roughly down John's back and over the curve of John's ass. His fingers graze the skin at the top of hamstrings and Randy grabs John's ass hauling him from the floor where he stood.

John moaned into Randy's mouth at the force he was using, though his own grabbing didn't cease as he pulled Randy's shirt from his pants, raking his fingers against Randy's skin as he went. He let his hands travel around to Randy's chest, sliding his hands between their bodies as Randy suddenly turned them around shoving John against the table.

John was feeling more and more excited as he felt Randy's lower body pressing hard against his. His moans got louder as Randy rubbed against him. He soon realised the louder his moans became the harder Randy rubbed their bodies together which in turn made him louder still. He was becoming so turned on by Randy's actions he was sure he was going to lose it in his shorts.

He reluctantly pulled away from Randy's lips as the room started to spin from the lack of oxygen but it didn't stop Randy. His lover's lips went straight to John's neck and started attacking the skin. John was aware his own hands had stopped their exploration but Randy's actions were too much for him, and his hands weren't connecting to his brain.

"R-Ran…" he breathed, trying to find the ability to speak. Randy was clearly too lost in his explorations to stop, and John wasn't complaining. The whole scene, in John's mind was amazing. He was right here with his fiancé, being devoured as though there wasn't enough time left in the world, and all around the room was information about the man who trapped him, who claimed him as his own. Where most people would feel as though they were being watched and be intimidated it, John was getting turned on. Whenever he was with Randy, he felt like he was in control of his life. More importantly, with Randy, he was allowed to be in control of his life. And with the way he was being made to feel, he was very much allowing this to happen.

Deciding he didn't want this to end while they were both still fully clothed, John's fingers caught hold of Randy's shirts and whilst at first he was planning on simply unbuttoning the shirt, something came over him he wrenched the shirt apart, hearing the buttons rip from the material. He pushed the shirt from Randy's shoulders and let his hands run over the well-defined abs of his lover, before they sank lower and started working on the belt to Randy's pants. As soon as the belt was loose, John pushed Randy's pants down his legs along with his boxers.

"Mmm, my man came alive," Randy murmured in John's ear as his hands gripped the waistband of John's shorts. "Did I tell you how much I like your uniform?"

Before John could answer, Randy yanked John's shorts down far enough that he had the access he was looking craving.

"Randy… please," John begged, needing to feel Randy inside of him.

"You need to get a little more naked," Randy said. "Take the shirt off. I want to see those muscles."

John whipped his shirt off without making a show of it, he was too needy at this moment and all he wanted was Randy. Randy held his fingers out for John to take and John took them into his mouth, lubing them generously, knowing Randy would only make sure they were, never wishing to hurt him.

When he released Randy's fingers, Randy pushed him down so he was led on the pool table. He raised one of John's legs to rest on his shoulder as then positioned his fingers at John's opening, running one over the entrance before gently probing in. Randy, as he always did, took his time making sure he was prepared but this time John, already close to the edge, was struggling to keep his composure, he knew the moment Randy touched the bundle of nerves inside him, he would shoot his load all over himself.

"I can't tell whether you're in ecstasy or agony, baby," Randy said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… oh god I don't think I can last," John moaned as Randy's worked a second finger into him, stretching his entrance.

"Will this help?" Randy asked before lowering his head and capturing John's cock in his mouth. The large muscle was oozing generous amounts of precum and Randy lapped it up, still pressing his fingers into John. He could feel the swell in John's cock as well as hearing his breath get shallower and Randy smirked around John's member. He changed the angle his fingers were moving into John and purposely hit the bundle of nerves, swallowing around John's member as he did, causing the muscular man to shoot his load.

"Fuuuccckkk," John cried, taken by surprise at the feeling. He grabbed Randy's head, holding him onto his member as he worked his talented mouth over his cock.

"Reckon you can manage a second so soon, or do you need time to recuperate?" Randy asked with a wink as he pulled off from John.

"I think I can handle it," John said smiling as Randy kicked his boots off, followed by his pants. He climbed onto the pool table, lying over John, wrapping John's legs around his waist. As he lay there, John's hands travelled over his arms and shoulders and around his neck. Randy could feel John fiddling with something and it was only when he saw the chain fall into view, he realised what.

"I wish you could wear that twenty-four/seven," Randy said watching John place the ring on his finger.

"Make love to me," John whispered before taking Randy's lips with his.

They kept the kiss soft as they tasted one another. The insatiable heat they felt between one another pacified for the time being, they could take their time. Randy lubed himself before lining up with John's opening, and he gently pushed in, letting John grow accustomed to his size once more.

Once John relaxed against the invasion, Randy slowly pulled out, pushing in at the same pace. Randy leant in and captured John's lips keeping the kiss as gentle as his lovemaking. He rocked their bodies together, letting the slow pace push them nearer to a shared ecstasy.

Their hands explored one another as they moved; though this time it was about memorising every inch of the other's body than needing to feel the connection. As they grew closer to the edge, John clung tight to Randy's body, their skin pressed against one another.

"Randy," John breathed quietly against Randy's ear.

"I'm with you," Randy whispered in return feeling his end nearing. "Cum with me."

"Every time," John moaned lightly. Just a few strokes later, Randy buried his head in John's neck, moaning his name as he came inside of him, triggering John's release.

The pair lay entwined for some time after their climaxes, Randy the first to move as he rolled to the side. His fingers travelled over John's skin, memorising his body again, as though it had changed since they finished their fun.

"Penny for your thoughts," John said, running his hand along Randy's arm.

"Same as ever, I wish we could have more than a few hours together," Randy said, unable to meet John's eyes. "I wish our forever could get started already."

"Will twenty-four hours do?" John asked, lacing their hands together.

"What?" Randy asked, too shocked to believe he heard it correctly.

"He's out of town on business," John said with a shrug. "I've got twenty-four hours."

"Out of town?" Randy asked.

"Yes," John said smiling.

"So, it's just you and me?" Randy clarified. "What about the others?"

"Well… I suppose I could ring all the other cops I'm with… tell them something came up," John sassed.

"Funny, Cena," Randy said.

"I thought so," John said laughing before turning serious. "There all out of town. I was supposed to go, but I told him I couldn't get out of working. I just hope he hasn't got anyone following me."

Randy suddenly felt a shiver run down his back as he remembered Ted's photos, not to mention the photo's Farrelly had of them together. He sat up and shifted himself to edge of the table to get down. He found his pants and pulled them on, chucking John his shorts and shirt. Without saying anything, he went over to the filing cabinet and found the envelope of pictures from Farrelly.

"What's going on?" John asked tentatively.

Randy didn't speak, just grabbed John's wrist and pulled him up the stairs to the house. He found the folder full of Ted's pictures and then led John to the sofa.

"We've got to be more careful," Randy said not looking at John. "I shouldn't have got carried away down there."

"It wasn't just you," John said smiling letting his hand fall to Randy's thigh.

"You didn't know what I knew," Randy said. He handed the envelope to John and indicated for him to open it. He watched John leaf through the photos and was waiting for the wave of emotion to hit. This would be devastating to him.

"W-who took these?" John stammered, though keeping his voice in check.

"An FBI agent. He's been investigating Del-Rio," Randy explained. "He noticed I was looking at the files, some of his agents spotted me at your place. This guy wanted to know how I was involved."

"If they're helping you why are they taking pictures of us?" John asked confused.

"They're not helping me. I've been working my own investigation, apparently I've stepped on a few toes," Randy said. "He was giving me a warning, a chance to back off before going to my supervisors."

"Could you lose your job?" John asked.

"That, or busted back down to a traffic cop," Randy said. "There's more."

"What else could there possibly be?"

Randy handed him Ted's folder and he saw the emotion he was expecting to see on the first set of photos. He went to take John into his arms, but the emotional response soon turned to anger, and John pushed away from him and started pacing the room.

"You've lost your job… because of me," John yelled. "I hate this, that he can ruin things for me, even without doing anything."

"Baby, what do you mean?" Randy said trying again to get close to John but without success.

"I find a chance at happiness, and he has it taken from me. I love you, and you're trying to help, but you end up losing your job," John said pacing the room, tears of anger running down his face.

"John I haven't lost my job," Randy said stopping John's pacing. "That second set was from the private investigator you heard about."

"What?"

"Del-Rio has been following you," Randy said. "At least via Otunga. They hired someone and he's been following you. Or at least one of his associates has."

"So Alberto knows?" John asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Randy clarified. "I know the investigator and his associate. His associate's a good guy… sort of. He hasn't given the photos to Cody."

"Why is he "sort of" a good guy?"

Randy took a deep breath before answering. He wasn't sure how John would react knowing his ex was involved. He took John's hand and led him back to the sofa.

"Cody, the investigator, he and I… we used to be together," Randy said. "It was a while back, over six months ago. We weren't really working out but neither of us could be bothered to end things. Then I found out he was sleeping with Ted, his associate."

"Why would he help you?"

"Something about Cody changing since he's got involved with Del-Rio," Randy said.

"Yeah, that happens," John said with a sad, knowing smile. "Ran, this isn't your fault, though. I dragged you into this. It's my fault."

"You didn't drag me into this, I was more than willing to help you," Randy said. "I was head over heels from the moment we met. This isn't your fault. I'm a police officer. I should be more careful."

"Can't we just forget about these? Pretend like we haven't seen them," John suggested. "I love you. I don't care about some photos, as long as Alberto doesn't see them. You don't want me hurt, but just as much, I don't want you hurt."

"I love you too," Randy said cupping John's face and kissing him.

"I've got an idea," John said pulling Randy up from the sofa, photos in his hand and out toward the back door. "It's a nice night, how about we sit out back by the glow of a nice fire."

Randy laughed as they dropped the photos into a metal bin, "Do you want to do the honours?"

Randy held one last photo up, handing John his lighter so he could light the picture. He watched as John lit the corner of the picture he held and then took it from Randy, dropping it into the bin. Randy quickly moved the bin away from the decking and the pair sat on the steps leading down in the garden.

"You never told me the third reason earlier," John said after a few minutes. Leaning back against Randy's bare chest, he looked up at the man.

"What third reason, baby?"

"For the photos of me," John said reminding him.

"Oh, that's easy… you're hot, I like a nice bit of eye candy," Randy said winking down at John before kissing him.

"So you keep saying," John said laughing with Randy. "So… what are we doing for the next twenty-four hours?"

"I don't know about the next twenty-four hours, but I'm hoping to persuade you to work your magic in the kitchen," Randy said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"I'm going to end up being your housewife aren't I?" John asked laughing again.

"I was thinking more along the lines of man-servant," Randy said trying not to laugh. "I'd pay you, benefits as well."

"Such as?"

"Food… shelter… good sex… clothing," Randy said with a shrug.

"How about a trial run?"

"I guess; if you won't take the offer as it stands… I can do a trial run," Randy said. "Now, the uniform… what you're wearing is okay, but ideally you should be naked… you can wear an apron in the kitchen when cooking, of course… we don't want any accidents."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Already working on the next update of Life is Good. Going to Raw tonight in Birmingham so hopefully will get some inspiration.**

"Oh god," Randy moaned grabbing onto John's hips. "Fuck… Johnny… ride me, baby."

He held tight to John as the man moved up and down on him, taking them both on a ride to ecstasy. Randy was in heaven, as he watched John work wearing his police shirt.

"God, you look so hot, baby," Randy moaned steadily reaching his climax. "Make me cum."

"I don't know if I can last," John said panting as he steadied himself against Randy.

"Then cum, baby, I'll be right there with you," Randy said thrusting up into John, matching his movements.

"Oh fuck… Randy… fuucckk… yes… yesssss," John cried releasing himself over Randy's stomach.

Randy felt John tighten around his cock and he shouted his release as John collapsed against him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around John's body as he tried to get his breathing under control. It wasn't helping that John was already attacking his neck with kisses, but he didn't really care, he and John needed to get as much of one another as they could while they still had time.

He grabbed John's waist and rolled him onto his back, their lips meeting as they moved. Randy slid his tongue into a willing John and pressed his back to the mattress as he kissed the life out of both of them. He could feel his cock coming back to life causing John to moan into the kiss when he felt it rising against his leg.

"You're going to be the death of me," John claimed as he broke away from the kiss.

"Here's me thinking it was going to be the other way, you are the sexiest looking cop I've seen," Randy said smiling. "And may I say, I love this louder side to you when you cum."

"Ran…" John said biting his bottom lip without continuing his sentence.

"Continue biting that bottom lip and you'll be in trouble," Randy said.

John smiled though he continued biting his lip. Randy could tell he wanted to do something but was too timid to say anything.

"What do you want baby?"

"Can we… can you… u-use," John said turning his head from Randy so he wasn't looking at him.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want," Randy whispered in his ear as he moved down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"The handcuffs," John gulped as he replied. He was so quiet Randy almost missed it.

"Did you like tying me up?" Randy asked nipping at John's earlobe as he reached down on John to massage his cock.

"No… I mean… yes, I enjoyed it, but…" John moaned as Randy continued rubbing John's cock. "I want you to… to me…"

Randy could tell John wasn't sure about what he was saying. He didn't want to leave him alone in the room while he went to the basement to retrieve his handcuffs if it meant letting his insecure thoughts take over.

He knew John was shy about sex, more specifically when things became more involved, but last time when they used the handcuffs, John got used to it and enjoyed the control. Randy just wasn't sure this was the same type of thing though. Del-Rio had practically robbed him of any control; Randy didn't want to do the same to him.

"You want me to tie you up?" Randy asked, clarifying what John was requesting. As he did, he took hold of John's wrists and moved them above his head, pinning him down with a little force, though nothing which would hurt him.

Unable to find his voice, John simply nodded, turning his head so he wasn't looking at Randy. Randy watched to see if John was blushing but he couldn't see any of the tell-tale signs. He loosened his grip on John's wrists, letting his fingers gently wind down John's arms until he reached his shoulders where he moved in and cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"I think… I'd rather blindfold you," Randy said, letting John have an alternative option. "That way, I can still have you feeling me up while I make love to you. Have you ever been blindfolded before?"

"No," John said shaking his head and Randy felt a relief wash through his lover's body. "Is it any different?"

"It's a little bit of a sensory overload. Every touch, especially a touch of someone's lips, feels ten times more exquisite than it normally would," Randy explained.

"Have you…?"

"Once, a long time ago, my first lover," Randy said, not going into detail. "Do you want to try it?"

"Yes," John said nodding his head. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and brought him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy said sinking into the kiss. Their tongues danced around one another as they moved their hands across each other's bodies, as though learning the shape of their bodies for the first time.

Randy broke the kiss and rolled off of John so he could reach across to the dresser in his room. He opened the middle drawer and searched around, digging out a scarf to use.

"Do you trust me?" Randy asked gently as he settled beside John on the bed.

"One hundred per cent," he replied, sounding more and more secure in his answer.

"Then close your eyes," Randy whispered into his ear.

Randy walked into his room with four cartons of Chinese food in his arms. Having woken up with his fiancé in his arms he led watching him, once again blissed out, at least until his stomach growled. He decided food was a necessity and he didn't want John to have to cook again so he ordered in some take away for them.

As he walked in he stopped in his tracks, smiling, when he saw John snuggled into his pillow, as though seeking Randy out in his sleep. The sheets draped over his naked body was pushed down to his waist and Randy's smile spread further across his face as he thought about the fun they'd had all day together.

He moved around to his side of the bed and placed the cartons on the nightstand before crawling into bed next to John. he ran a couple of fingers across his skin, torn between waking him up to eat, or simply letting him sleep and revelling in the fact that he actually had his fiancé here with him; at least for a few more hours they could live like a normal couple.

John slowly stirred at Randy's soft but persistent touch, and as he woke, his own smile fell across his face. It wasn't huge, just the hint of a knowing smile, as though he realised, just as Randy had, they were waking up with one another.

"What time is it?" John asked sleepily.

"Early evening," Randy said sliding down in the bed to place kisses on the back of John's shoulder.

"You can't seriously be able to go again," John said laughing as he stretched at the same time, a slight sigh slipping passed his lips as he enjoyed Randy's touch.

"If you want me to I can," he said with own laugh. "But I was just enjoying having you here with me… I also bought you one of our agreed employment benefits."

"Randy… I don't want any clothing right now," John said sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"All this time I keep telling you to stop biting your lip and now all I want to do is devour it," Randy said running the pad of his thumb over the lip. "Stop distracting yourself Randy; you aren't getting clothes… but I thought we'd better eat."

Randy rolled over and picked up the cartons of food from his nightstand, setting them between their bodies.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a mixture," Randy said holding up a pair of chopsticks and a fork.

"I like it all, so a mixture is perfect," John said nabbing the chopsticks from Randy.

They led out on the bed eating their food as they told each other stories from when they were younger. John was eager to learn everything about Randy's life, leading up to the day they met however Randy noticed the further they went along John's history the less he shared.

"Baby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Randy said as he lifted some rice into his mouth.

"It's not that I don't want to… I just miss them," John said with a shrug as though he wasn't worried, but Randy could see through it.

"As soon as I can get you free from him," Randy said taking John's hand. "The first thing I'm going to do is take you down to Tampa so you can see your family."

"You promise?" John asked smiling.

"I promise," Randy said squeezing his hand before releasing it.

"Thank you," John said going back to his food. "When do I get to meet your family?"

"How about the next time you're over here," Randy suggested finishing off his mouthful.

"I'd like that," John said leaning over and kissing Randy.

"I can't believe you've got me watching this," Randy said laughing at the act that was just leaving the stage. "America's Got Talent."

"It's good. Especially the auditions, where else can you watch people making a fool out of themselves?" John joked in return, looking up at Randy from where he lay with his head in Randy's lap on the sofa.

"Oh I agree, I usually just get the run down from some of the rookies at work," Randy explained. "Now I'm sat here watching it with you. I just hope they don't find out at the station."

John was laughing where he lay, enjoying the moment with Randy. He knew, reluctantly, at the end of the programme he was going to need to think about heading back. It wasn't going to be something Randy was going to like him mentioning and he knew they'd probably end up disagreeing over it, but John knew they didn't have a huge choice. If they did what Randy wanted to do, and leave town together, then Alberto would find them, and they would both be hurt.

"I know what you're thinking," Randy said running his hands through John's short hair. "Just let me have a little more time, and I won't fight you on it."

"How do you know?" John asked sceptically.

"Because I've been thinking about it since we woke up early this morning," Randy admitted. "Even when we've been having sex it's been in the back of my mind."

"Nice to know I had your attention," John said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Tell me something, Mr Cena. Did it once feel like I wasn't into it?" Randy asked slipping his hand underneath John's shirt.

"Well… now you mention it…" John said smiling a crooked smile at Randy.

"Even think about finishing that sentence…" Randy said stopping himself from saying anything, worried about how John might react.

"What?" John said sitting up, and smiling, daring Randy to finish his sentence. "You'd never do anything."

"Don't push me Cena," Randy said creeping along the sofa to where John now sat.

"My hand could have done a better job," John said his grin spreading across his face causing his dimples to show.

Before John even knew what was happening, Randy had pounced at him, tackling him to the floor where he pinned him down with an evil grin.

"You asked for this Johnny," Randy warned, straddling his hips. He yanked up the hem of John's shirt and started attacking his sides, tickling him continuously causing him to squirm underneath Randy trying to get away.

"Ran, stop, I can't take it," he begged through the laughter, his eyes watering.

"Tell me how good I am," Randy advised.

"Okay, okay," John admitted defeat. "You're so good… you rank, like number three on my best sex list."

Randy immediately started tickling John again, "Number three, huh, who's numbers one and two?"

"Well, see, the day I came to the station… I met a couple of the rookies… I could see them eyeing me up… I told where to meet me… I'll tell you what, police officers are easy. Three in one day I-"

"-think you're the easy one," Randy joked laughing. He was caught off-guard when John used his strength to topple Randy onto his back.

"Take it back," John said shocked at Randy's words.

"How about we call it quits, because I'm starting to get flashbacks of you riding me with my uniform on," Randy said, rolling his hips against John.

"We can't, gorgeous. If we go at it one more time I'm going to be limping tomorrow," John said with a smirk.

"Wish I could see that," Randy said tugging on John's shirt

Randy pulled up alongside Del-Rio's house. They both sighed quietly when they saw there weren't any lights on in the house. Randy looked straight ahead at the road, unable to look at John for fear of breaking down. He hated having to let him go but it was all they could do with the way things were for them.

"I guess I should go," John said putting his hand on the door release.

"Wait," Randy said grabbing his other hand. He pulled him in close until their foreheads were touching and they sat for a moment just looking into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too," John said quietly not breaking eye contact with Randy.

Randy held onto John at the back of his neck and moved in to capture his lips. He nipped at John's bottom lip as he had wanted to all evening and John moaned, allowing Randy to slip his tongue in to explore. As soon as their tongues touched, John pushed Randy back. Randy was about to complain when John climbed over and straddled his lap, recapturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"Baby," Randy moaned between kisses as John pressed down against him.

"Give me something to keep me going," John instructed.

Randy didn't need telling twice, and as much as he would love to slide his hardening cock into John, he knew they wouldn't have time for full on sex. Instead he opened John's pants and reached around to John's butt.

"You need prep?" Randy asked, not wanting to hurt John but knowing they'd gone at it enough today that John would probably be okay.

"Just do something," John instructed.

Randy quickly sucked his fingers, leaving them moist with saliva before moving them back to John's opening. He pressed straight in with two fingers and John released a sultry moan causing Randy to get harder. As he pressed his fingers repeatedly into him, John worked on undoing the buttons to Randy's shirt so it was open, baring his chest to him.

"Ohhhh," John moaned as Randy stabbed at his prostate, smiling at the reaction he received. He kept up the pace and thrust his fingers against John's sweet spot again and again, trying to make John cum as quickly as possible.

"Fuck, gorgeous, you're the best," John cried, burying his head in Randy's neck, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Now you get it right; I bet I've jumped up to number one," Randy teased as he continued to work John's prostate. "Want to cum, baby?"

"Shit… yesss… please…" he begged. "Make me cum."

Randy reached into the front of John's pants, wrapping his free hand around John's cock, working his hand up and down.

"Fuuuccckkk, Rannndddyyy," he almost screamed as his semen shot from his cock and landed on Randy's chest and stomach.

Randy held him off his body as he tried to collapse against him. He didn't want him to get it all over his clothes. Randy ran his fingers through the cum and offered it to John who shook his head.

"Your loss," Randy said using his tongue to clean his fingers of John's cum.

As John rested against him, he pulled John's pants back into place, doing them up so he was presentable.

"I should go," John said coming back to his senses. He climbed off Randy's lap and just as he was about to open the door, he stopped. "If I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer?"

"Always," Randy said in return.

"What are the chances of us getting through this?" John asked, looking Randy dead in the eye.

Randy took a deep breath before answering, "Slim to none."

John simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, opening the door and stepping out.

"I'm never going to give up though," Randy said before John closed the door and made his way up the path to the house.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy... please review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, a bit slower with the updates today... I was tired this morning... thoughts of John Cena in only a towel )**

Randy was cursing himself for leaving work so late. For the last couple of weeks he'd been getting out of the station as early as possible but since John's visit, and more importantly his departure, he couldn't help but remember he had no one at home waiting for him. It wasn't helping that John had gone silent on his messages.

It had got to the point where John was texting him a short message each day, and providing John alluded to being at work or at least away from Del-Rio, Randy had been happy to reply.

Now though, John wasn't even bothering with his message and Randy was concerned he'd given up hope. He'd put Randy on the spot when he'd asked about their chances of getting through this mess and Randy had been honest. With his investigation going the way it was, and the constant times they were caught on camera, they were both lucky they hadn't been killed.

He reached underneath his shirt and pulled out the chain with the rings and squeezed. He wasn't prepared to lose John and was determined to do whatever it took to ensure their survival.

The traffic decided to start moving and Randy sighed as he moved just a couple of hundred feet before stopping again. At this point in time, he wished he were in his cruiser and he could flash the lights and get through the traffic, but since he'd already changed out of his uniform Randy was happy to sit and contemplate. Well, happy, might have been a strong term but still he didn't want to deal with people.

It must have been another half hour until the traffic cleared and he was finally on his way home. As he sat at a red light, Randy contemplated driving by John's house just in case he could get a glance of the man, but the likelihood was minimal so he decided it was better not to risk it today.

He pulled onto his road and into his drive, putting his car in park almost immediately. He took in the sight of his home and felt something wasn't right. Before stepping out of the car he checked his gun and took a deep breath mentally preparing himself for what he was going to walk in on. He didn't know for sure that anything was wrong but his instincts were usually right. He just hoped it wasn't John. He didn't want to scare the man again.

He stepped out the car and stealthily made his way to his front door, checking behind him to make sure no one was about. As he approached the door he noticed it pushed to so passers-by wouldn't notice anything awry. He stood at the door for a moment, waiting to see if he could hear anything from inside his home.

He pushed the door open, his hand hovering near his gun in case he needed it and he cautiously stepped in. His heart sank when he saw the state of the living room, all of his belongings were scattered about the floor, bookshelves on their sides as well as his television cracked and broken hanging vicariously from the wall bracket. He stepped through the room and found his bedroom in the same state.

A panic took over as he thought about the room downstairs. He went back out to the living room and for the first time since entering the house, he saw the door to his basement open. As he rushed to the door so he could head downstairs, he was suddenly falling to the floor as something heavy hit him over the head.

"Tie him up," he heard as the room turned black.

* * *

As he came to, he felt his hands tied behind his back and he instinctively pulled on the restraints only to find he was also tied to something else. He slowly opened his eyes and realised he was down in the basement, and the something else he was tied to was the heavy leg of the pool table.

As he shook his head of the fog brought on from the strike, he moaned slightly from the pain, realising at the same time he was gagged. From what he could see the basement was in the same state as his living room, his papers were all over the floor, ripped from the wall and the drawers to his filing cabinet open.

"Welcome back, Mr Orton," a familiar voice said off to the side of where he was tied. "I wondered if they hit you too hard."

Randy fought against his restraints as he recognised the voice of Alberto Del-Rio. He tried to find a way to loosen the ropes binding him to table, desperate to get away from the man. If he was here it was because he knew, which meant John was in danger. He needed to get to his fiancé and get him somewhere safe.

It dawned on him as he thought about John, maybe Del-Rio had already got to him. Maybe that was the reason he hadn't heard from him. Tears pricked his eyes at the thought and he tried his hardest to shake them from his mind. He had to believe that John was safe. Del-Rio was more likely to come after him, not John. Through it all, Del-Rio was sure to keep John with him, more likely for punishment than for love.

"You know, I have to say, I'm impressed," Del-Rio said sitting on the edge of the sofa opposite him. "You have quite the investigation going. I'd say you've almost got all the information the FBI has. It's just a shame for you I haven't done anything. I'm a businessman Randal, not a criminal."

"Boss," the voice of David Otunga called from the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"Rhodes has him under surveillance; he's at the house," Otunga shouted.

"Tell him to let me know if he leaves," Del-Rio instructed, moving closer to Randy. "And don't disturb me. I want to have a chat with Mr Orton."

Del-Rio ripped the cloth from Randy's mouth and Randy gulped some air into his lungs still fighting against the restraints. Del-Rio reached onto the table and brought down a glass of water, offering Randy a drink.

"It'll be easier for you to talk if your throat even dry," he said shoving the glass in Randy's face almost forcing him to drink.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"That should be obvious, Randy," Del-Rio said laughing. "I want you to leave me alone… I haven't done anything wrong."

"We both know that isn't true," Randy said. "You may not have been the one to commit the crimes, but it's obvious you're behind them."

"Where's your proof?" Del-Rio said walking slowly around the room, taking in everything which was still on the walls, stopping in front of the pictures of John. "And here's the other thing… John."

Randy visibly tensed when Del-Rio mentioned him. He was so scared, not knowing whether John was okay or not. He wondered whether the person Cody was watching was John, and if it was, at least he was safe for now.

"You know John, right? My partner. Well of course you do, you've been screwing around with him behind my back," Del-Rio said his anger rising as he got down into Randy's face, grabbing a fist full of his hair. "Did you really think you could get away with that? Huh, Randy. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"If you… hurt him," Randy said through gritted teeth.

"You'll do what, huh? You have nothing, Randal. Nothing," Del-Rio said laughing at him. "Your house proves that. John is used to refined things. Not a pathetic house like this. He wouldn't leave me for you… for this."

"Then why are you here?" Randy asked letting a smirk form on his face. "Threatened by a lowly police captain?"

Randy knew he'd got to Del-Rio as the man stood up straight again and started pacing the room.

"You know, for someone you reckon won't leave a fake luxury life for this, he sure does like it here," Randy taunted.

"Shut up."

"First time I brought him here; we did it in the kitchen, and then moved it to the bedroom," Randy continued his taunting. "The next time, right here on this pool table. Hell, we even did it out on the decking under the moonlight. Never heard him moan so loud, he didn't even care about the neighbours."

"You bastard," Del-Rio said backhanding him across the face, splitting Randy's lip open, but it only made him laugh maniacally. "Otunga."

Del-Rio made his way up the stairs and met the lawyer halfway, whispering instructions to the man wearing the worst plaid sweater he'd seen. Randy could see Del-Rio looking back at him, the anger boiling under his skin from what Randy had said. He knew he shouldn't have pushed the topic, and inside he feared he'd made things worse for John, but it was getting near to the end for the couple and Randy wasn't going to give up easily.

As Del-Rio continued speaking with Otunga, Randy gripped the ropes tying his hands and slowly rubbed it against the corner edge of the pool table. He was going to have to make a break for it and get to John. After tonight they weren't going to have a choice. If he made it out of this room alive, they had no other option but to leave St Louis and find a new home together. Maybe somewhere close enough for John to see his family, but not close enough for them to get caught.

"I hope you're happy Randy, you've given me no alternative," Del-Rio said not giving any detail of what he meant. "By the end of tonight, you won't even be considering seeing my John again."

With that Del-Rio left Randy alone in the room. Randy wondered what was going to happen as the minutes dragged on. It must have been nearly ten minutes before he heard footsteps on the stairs again. He looked up just as the man came into view, with Del-Rio close behind.

"Make it good. I don't care if he lives or dies," Del-Rio said loud enough for Randy to hear. A grin spread across his face as he turned to address Randy. "If you do survive Randy, remember… shhh… our little secret."

Del-Rio went back up the stairs again only to stop and turn back, his smile even bigger.

"Oh, I'll make sure to give your love to John, when I have him in bed tonight; over and over again," Del-Rio said laughing as he left the room.

* * *

Randy stirred from his slumber as a fain beeping grew louder and louder. Figuring it was his alarm clock he went to reach over and switch off when a sharp pain shot through his body. It was then the memories flooded back. The beeping wasn't his alarm clock; it was the heart monitor he was attached to.

"Cap'n?" he heard from the doorway, bringing his attention to his sergeant stood in the doorway. He went to reply, put he was still a bit groggy and it came out as a slur. "I'll get the doctor; let them know you're awake."

Again when Randy went to acknowledge him, it came out slurred and he slowly started coming back to his senses, realising he had an oxygen mask on. As he pulled it off, a nurse came in, flanked by Dolph.

"No, no, Mr Orton you need to keep that on for the moment," the nurse said talking down to him a little. He was beat up, not an idiot. He tried to sit up so he could get his stuff together and go but the nurse gently pushed him back down. "The doctor will be here shortly, but you need to stay calm."

"Cap'n, listen to the nurse," Dolph said stepping closer to him. "You need to be careful, you've got stitches."

Just as Randy was coming to his senses, the door opened and his parents walked in. He didn't need his hysterical mother hovering around while he was in this condition. He just wanted to get home and sort his house out. It was another five minutes before the doctor arrived, and even with Dolph's help, his mother wouldn't calm down.

Randy tuned out everything going on in the room and thought back on the attack. He never caught the guy's name, but Del-Rio's hired bruiser landed a hefty couple of punches to his face, knocking his head continuously against the pool table where he was tied, doubling the impact. He lifted his hand to his face, tentatively touching the area, wincing at the pain.

He already knew his ribs were likely to have been broken, no doubt caused by the numerous kicks to his stomach and sides. There was little he could do to protect himself with his hands tied behind his back.

Dolph had mentioned something about stitches but he hadn't mentioned where they were exactly. When the bruiser finished punching and kicking him, Randy remembered being subjected to threats with a knife. He could only presume he had been either cut deeply or stabbed at some stage.

When the doctor arrived, he let him check him over, only answering questions where necessary. His mind went back once again to the assault, playing it over in his brain, as everyone around his started talking again.

"Can everyone leave," he muttered through the mask and he saw everyone looking at him. He reached up to remove the mask and repeated his words. The hurt in his mother's eyes was evident, and while he loved her, at this moment in time, he just wanted peace and quiet. They all filtered out, except for Dolph who looked apologetic.

"Cap'n, I need to ask you about the assault," Dolph said, continuing before Randy could stop him. "If you remember any information then we need to know for the investigation."

Randy looked at him for a moment, seriously considering telling him everything that had happened, but he couldn't do it.

"I didn't know the guy. He was wearing gloves, so don't bother forensics, there won't be fingerprints," he said knowing exactly what to say to hold up the investigation. "It was random. I got home and caught the guy. He just got the upper hand."

"Cap'n… Randy… come on, you're telling me you don't have anything?" Dolph asked.

"There is nothing. I'm not pressing charges, so drop it," Randy snapped. "You'll be in charge of the department until I get back. Now go."

Randy stared the younger man down and relaxed when he left.

He closed his eyes and hoped sleep would take over again so he wouldn't need to deal with anyone. It must as worked as well as the next time he woke the room was darker and the weather looked abysmal outside his window.

A couple of minutes later, Randy heard the door open and he looked over to see a nurse enter. She smiled gently at him and immediately Randy relaxed, he could handle this one.

"Nice to see you awake again," she said gently taking note of his blood pressure, writing it on his chart. "You had some visitors while you were asleep."

She pointed to some items on the cabinet to his left and he could see various items, some flowers, a bear which he saw was holding something, though his eyes wouldn't focus enough to see what.

"Who is it all from?" he asked, wincing slightly as he tried to shift his weight.

"Let's see," she said going to the items. "The flowers are from Tyson, Nattie & baby Randal."

"She had the baby?" he asked, forgetting that the nurse wouldn't know them.

"I guess, you obviously mean a lot to them," the nurse said. "Umm, the chocolates are from a Becky… she says to 'get up and get over it'… does she know what happened?"

"She's my sister; what about the bear?" he asked wanting to know what it was holding.

"I'm guessing a colleague, Agent Stephen Farrelly, he left a card," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said weakly, taking it from her.

"Oh, there was someone else… seemed quite shy. He only left about twenty minutes ago," she said. "He sat with you for over an hour. I didn't catch his name I'm afraid, he had big muscles though; it got a lot of people who don't work on the ward coming up here with poor excuses. He looked like his whole world had ended. Does he sound familiar?"

Randy simply nodded as the tears pricked his eyes. At least he was safe.

"Are you okay?" she asked noticing Randy's emotion. He nodded his head, not wishing to let the tears get the best of him, but the nurse's gentle nature wasn't helping. "If you have a number, would you like me to call him?"

Randy shook his head. If he tried it could endanger John even more than he already had.

"Where are my belongings?" Randy asked quietly.

"In the drawers, but Randy you can't go anywhere, you're not well enough," the nurse said trying to keep him in bed.

"A chain… with rings," Randy said.

The nurse went over to the drawers and searched through Randy's bag of personal possessions and found the chain he mentioned. She took it over to him and he fumbled with the catch until the nurse helped him. With a shaky hand, he removed one of the rings and handed it to her.

"Can you put that back, please," he requested of her and she nodded her head. "If he comes back, can you give him this?"

Randy handed over the chain with the sole ring on it and some of the tears he'd held in brimmed over and ran down his face, stinging when they ran into the cut on his cheek.

"Don't you want to see him?" she asked.

"Too dangerous," he said without thinking. The nurse pulled up a chair and took his hand.

"You know who did this, don't you?" Randy nodded in response. "Then why won't you tell your colleagues. They could help."

"They can't help," Randy said straining. "It's too late now. It's over."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... please review... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, soo I wrote this on the coach home... first thing I'm doing is posting so if there's any mistakes please forgive me. Check out my twitter account later. I've got a nice shot of Randy Orton from Smackdown last night.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter...**

"He was here again last night," the nurse said to him when she was making some notes on his chart.

"AJ, I wish you would stop telling me," Randy said as he pulled himself up in bed.

It had been a week since he'd been admitted, and he had to admit it was the longest of his life. His only company during the day was the nurses, and the occasional visit from his mom. She was still mad at him for not allowing an investigation to go ahead and he knew her maternal instincts told her he was involved in something.

"I'm just telling you who visited. I can't help who it is," she said producing some fresh bandages. "I need to take a look of your wounds."

"Again?" he said, it had only been a couple of days since she'd last done so.

"Yes again; we need to make sure they don't get infected," she said sternly. "Have you called the Special Agent?"

"No," he said exasperated. She was obviously looking out for him, but her persistence was getting a little frustrating.

"Are you going to?"

"No. He doesn't need to speak to me to know what's going on," Randy explained, hoping she would leave the subject alone.

"And what about John? He damn near freaked out when I gave him that chain," she said, continuing to look sternly at him.

"He's better off without me," Randy said, looking away so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was doing it. Over the last week he had opened up more to AJ than he had anyone else. Although he didn't go into detail, he told her enough so she could fill in the blanks. "Ow."

"I'm sorry, did that hurt," she said with a grimace as she lightened up with her movements. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to what your boyfriend is feeling right now."

"He's not my boyfriend," Randy said as though he could make it true by just saying it.

"From the looks of the rings, I was initially thinking husband, but if it was he wouldn't be coming in during the night," she hinted trying to get more information.

"Fiancé," Randy said. "But it was complicated."

"Had you separated? I mean, you had both rings; so-"

"If I'm not telling my sergeant, or the FBI, do you think I'm going to tell you," Randy said with a smirk. He liked AJ, but it didn't mean he was going to tell her everything. He'd already made one huge mistake; he wasn't going to do it again.

"You're going to die a lonely man, Randy," AJ said shaking her head as she went to leave the room.

"I thought I was improving?" Randy said trying to make it a joke, though he knew she was right. There was no one else for him but John. He knew that, but he also knew that they could never be. At least, it didn't feel like they could. Not now. He only wished he'd been able to convince John to leave when they had their chance.

Looking at the clock on the wall he knew AJ's shift would be ending soon so he reached over for the remote control to the TV. His only companion until his mom arrived at lunch. Just as he was settling in to watch yet another episode of Jerry Springer, the phone to Randy's right started ringing.

He was shocked to say the least since he hadn't received a single phone call since waking up in his room.

"Hello," he said answering the phone.

"You never called, Fella," said the annoying Irish agent.

"What was the point?" Randy said downbeat when he realised who was on the other end. The last thing he wanted to do was rehash what had happened. His life had turned upside down. He was beat within an inch of his life, and still a week later he didn't know who had found him and got him to hospital. On top of that, he couldn't tell anyone for fear of the repercussions, not only for his job but also for John's safety.

"You sound like you've given up," Farrelly said sounding as chipper as he always did. "You know my uncle Mick, he always said-"

"I don't much care about your uncle," Randy said interrupting him. "I just want to be left alone. I'm hoping to get out of here in the next couple of days, and providing you haven't reported me, I just want to get back to work."

"Why would I report you, Fella? If anything I think you helped," Farrelly said.

"I'm glad almost losing my life has helped your case. I'm filled with so much glee," Randy said deadpan. "Can't you hear it in my voice?"

Randy didn't want to talk to the agent anymore so he hung up and went back to watching the television. He started laughing maniacally as he watched the antics of the show. Watched people launch themselves across the stage at another guest. He couldn't believe them; they thought their life was bad. They had no clue. He was lying in a hospital bed, because he dared to follow his heart and help the man he loved. Right now, he would give anything to switch roles with any of them.

"I can't possibly believe what you are finding so funny," his mother's stern voice said as she entered the room.

Randy looked over and he wiped the fallen tears from his face, stopping his laughing when she scalded him.

"You're early," he said without emotion.

"And I see you're as happy as ever," she said. "What were you laughing at so hard you were crying?"

"Jerry Springer," he said just as his phone rang again. He switched off the TV and ignored his phone, turning his attention to his mom who was staring at him expectedly.

"Are you going to answer it?" she asked with a look that said she was telling him, not asking. He reached over to the phone, knowing who it would be.

"What?" he said answering the phone.

"Randal," he heard his mom admonish him.

"Sounds like you're in trouble, Fella," the agent said.

"Nothing I can't handle," Randy said not rising to the comment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Randy answered, using the same reply. He desperately wanted to answer any more questions. Nothing was going to improve his life.

"Like I said before, you've actually helped the investigation," Farrelly said going straight back to their original conversation. "We're pretty sure Alberto's up to something."

"Why are you telling me this?" Randy said shooing his mom away as she tried to straighten his sheets, tidying up his room while he was on the phone.

"I thought you might try to get some information from your boy tonight," Farrelly said letting his comment linger for a moment. Letting Randy know he was still being watched. "Was he worth it?"

"I have to go," Randy said quietly. He hung up the phone and sat quietly for a moment, not taking in anything his mom was saying to him. He didn't know what to do. He picked up the phone again and dialled the number which he had committed to memory. He was never sure why he had remembered the number since he never rang it but on this occasion he was grateful.

"Who are you ringing?" his mom asked.

"John Cena please… when..? Do you know why?" Randy asked. When he got his answer he hung up and went back to sitting in silence. John had quit his job.

"You obviously aren't in the mood for company today," his mom said bringing him out of his thoughts. "Why don't I come back another time?"

"Sure," he said as she kissed him on his cheek causing him to wince. He was healing but he was still sore.

"Sorry, darling. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry, mom," he said squeezing her hand. "I guess it's catching up with me."

After lunch Randy's day started to mellow out. He was use to the quiet of the day and most people, if they came by to see him, would do so later in the evening after they had finished their working day. The only down part of the day was the nurse on duty that monitored his condition. He was more than disturbed about her bed side manner and wondered how a nurse managed to become worse than a doctor.

By about three o'clock in the afternoon he started to yearn for the company of AJ who seemed to take it upon herself to keep him company until he fell asleep trying to get him to talk about what happened. He wondered how she was able to do so without neglecting the other patients but apparently she did because she never got in trouble.

As the evening approached he became disappointed that no one was coming to visit and the time started dragging longer than usual. He was even longing for another conversation with Agent Farrelly just to break up the monotony of watching television. Maybe he should ring his mom and ask her to bring in a book just so he would have something else to do. But if he did that then she would have to go to his house and so far he had managed to stop her doing so. He didn't want her to see the basement, although he was sure someone would have when they found him.

"Good evening, Mr Orton," the doctor said coming into his room.

"Doc," he said, grateful for the distraction of his own thoughts.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, getting a bit antsy though, any chance I get out of here soon?" he asked.

"Let's see," the doctor responded. "We don't want to be sending you home too early."

The doctor examined the deeper cuts and seemed to be pleased, which Randy took as a good sign. He stressed to Randy his concerns about releasing him still since he lived alone and could still pull the stitches since they hadn't healed one hundred per cent. Randy tried to persuade him that while he lived at home he was sure his mom would be around on a daily basis making sure he was taken care of.

Although still sceptical the doctor agreed to release him the next day providing he was okay during the night. Randy assured him he would be since he had been every other night he had been in the hospital.

Abut twenty minutes after the doctor's visit, AJ popped her head in to let him know that she was about if he needed anything and Randy smiled sadly at her. Although more than happy to get out of the hospital, he would miss the nurse. He'd seen a somewhat crazy to her at times, but overall she was fun to be around. If he weren't gay he may even be interested in her.

"Got some good news I hear," she said as she came back after making her rounds. She pulled up a seat next to Randy's bed so they could catch up. "Anything else happen today?"

"Couple of things, nothing much," Randy lied. He didn't want to admit to trying to contact John after speaking with Farrelly. Both topics would set her off on one of her carefully questioned lectures. "How was your day?"

"I slept. I don't do a lot when I'm on nights," she said shrugging her shoulders.

They sat chatting for a little while until AJ's phone chimed. She pulled it out and quickly read the message. She hopped up from her seat telling Randy she would be back after she dealt with something.

A couple of minutes went by and then another couple and Randy was starting to drift back into his thoughts. He wished tomorrow would come quickly; he couldn't take being in the hospital much longer, unable to escape his thoughts. At least once he was at home, he could get the house straight and pack up everything regarding Del-Rio, if Farrelly hadn't already sent in a team of agents to clear up.

"Ran." Randy's head shot round at the sound of his voice. At first neither man said or did anything, they simply looked at one another, taking it in. Randy knew he didn't look good. The last time he caught a glimpse of himself, he was still black and blue. The cut on his lip was healing but it was still visible and the cut on his cheek would likely leave a scar; and that was just his face. The further you went down his body, the more cuts and bruises there were.

"Let me guess, AJ told you to come by earlier," Randy snapped.

"Maybe," he heard her say from behind John. She popped her head around John's frame with a guilty look. "You need to talk."

"No, we d-"

"Do you really want to end things, or do you think you're doing the noble thing of trying to protect me?" John questioned, his lip trembling as he spoke.

Randy was trying to hold in his own emotions. Seeing John was pushing him to the point of letting his guard down. Deep down all he wanted to do was take John into his arms and protect him. Take him away from this place, but if he tried, he knew his life would be over, and John would be right behind him, and only a handful of people would even know about their love for one another. That wasn't how Randy wanted their love to be. He wanted them to grow old together surrounded by their family.

"Ran, will you talk to me, please," John pleaded. "Remember the story you told me. Even when the Prince thought he'd lost his love, he found him again. He rescued him from the dungeons."

"Randy, I never knew you had it in you," AJ teased from behind John. When Randy shot her a glare, she sheepishly retreated. "I'll leave you two alone. Randy I expect you to actually do some talking."

John ventured further into the room and took a seat on the edge of Randy's bed. When he went to take his hand, Randy pulled back. He knew he had to be the strong one. Inside it was killing him, and it probably would for the rest of his life but he couldn't risk getting John hurt. He'd already done that enough.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yes."

"Just not enough," John murmured looking away from Randy.

"Too much," Randy admitted. "That's why I'm in this state now."

"Do you blame me?"

"No."

"Why did you ask her to give me the ring?"

"To let you know it was over," Randy said turning his emotions off once and for all. The only way he would get John to understand is to be hard with him, and break his heart. Maybe, if he ever found a way to help him, he would. But their time together was over. "This isn't about you. I thought it was, I got caught up in finding you a way out, and this is what happened."

"Randy-"

"No, John. I'm not doing this anymore. I almost lost my life because I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I thought when I met you; I met the rest of my life. It almost nearly was. No man is worth my life, including you."

"You don't mean that," John said tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I do," Randy said giving John a hard evil look. "Now leave; and tell AJ she can mind her own business and stay out of my life."

Randy kept his cold stare trained on John as he got up from the bed and made his way across the room. He could tell from the way John held himself he had broken the man. It broke his own heart to do so, and when John was gone from his room and from the hospital, and after he received the inevitable lecture from AJ he would turn out the lights and cry himself to sleep.

As he went to leave the room, John looked back at Randy, taking one last look. Randy was taken off-guard when John shot back across the room and grabbed his head, claiming his lips in a forceful kiss. He held as still as stone, fighting a battle inside not to crumble and kiss John how he wanted to. When he didn't respond to the kiss, he felt John's tears drip onto his cheek before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," John whimpered almost running out the room. Randy heard AJ call after him but to no avail.

"It's a good job you can't go anywhere Randy because you and I are going to have some serious words when I get back," she yelled before going after John.

As soon as AJ was gone Randy brought his knees up and hugged them for all he was worth as the tears which had been building from the moment John walked in the room spilled over. His whole body wracked as the tears took over. He curled up on his side, screwing his eyes shut trying to take deep breaths to calm himself but nothing worked.

He heard AJ enter the room again and take a seat. He couldn't look at her but he felt her take his hand to let him know he wasn't alone. After a few minutes his breathing started to come back to normal, though the tears still flowed as he knew they would all night.

"Why would you do that Randy?" she asked gently. "If you love each other-"

"I was… going to g-get h-him… killed… if I stayed w-with h-him," Randy sobbed. "T-this w-was the… only way."

"You broke his heart and yours in the process," AJ said as though pointing out something he didn't already know. When he didn't respond, she got up and left him alone, switching off the light in his room so he could at least try to get some sleep. Randy knew she would be checking up on him during the night, if he didn't have a good night's sleep then he wouldn't be going home tomorrow.

**A/N: Please review... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you like it none the less... next up will be chapter 6 of Rock, Paper, Scissors**

Randy had already been at the station, hauled up in his office for nearly three hours. He was glad to be able to return to a normal routine and not be stuck in his home, but he wasn't ready to deal with all the questions and looks he was going to get from his officers. Even now, two weeks since being released from hospital he was still getting the third degree from his parents.

His mom was around every day making sure he didn't need to do anything. She would stay with him the majority of the day, cooking him a meal to have before going home and taking care of her own home. His dad was another kettle of fish. As a former police officer himself, he was questioning Randy as though he was a criminal and he was trying to get a confession out of him.

Randy didn't complain about any of it though, his dad was just stuck in his ways and he was grateful to them both for helping to get the house straight again. The only area he hadn't sorted, and if he admitted he was somewhat scared to, was the basement. He had yet to build up the courage to go into the room where he was left for dead. As soon as he was back home, his mom and dad helped him inside and while they sorted things in a different room, he closed the door, locking it and hiding the key. He'd deal with it when enough time had passed.

It was nearing nine o'clock and he could hear the change in shifts starting to happen. This was when things were going to get interesting. He knew he was going to get visits from nearly everyone on the next shift since he'd worked with them for so long and helped bring in the rookies of the team. He just wasn't sure he wanted to have the same conversation over and over again.

Randy contemplated calling a meeting with everyone so he could give them an update but that meant lots of questions about why it had happened. The couple of times Dolph had stopped by the hospital while he had been there, all he wanted to do was talk about the attack. It was clear he didn't believe it to be a random attack, but Randy wasn't about to press charges. If he did, _his_ life would be in the balance.

And there it was the haunting thought which kept coming back. He threw his pen down on the desk and held his head in his hands as his mind wandered back to his love. Randy went to grab the chain he wore holding their rings, only to be reminded that he no longer had it. The chain was with _him_, along with one of the rings. Randy's ring was stashed away at home in a box at the back of his wardrobe. Anywhere so it wouldn't be a constant reminder.

"Boss," Hawkins said as he put his head around the door. "Good to have you back. How are you feeling?"

"Raring to go," Randy lied as he plastered a smile on his face. He couldn't let people see how broken he was. His body may have been healed but emotionally he probably needed more time.

"I'm patrolling today. If you need anything…" he said trailing off as though he didn't need to finish the thought.

"I'll be sure to go out and get it myself," Randy said keeping the smile going.

The rookie disappeared and Randy went back to the reports he was reading. Dolph had done a good job while he was out and thankfully there wasn't a lot for him to do except read the reports and countersign Dolph. As he was reading he made a few notes about things he thought needed following up, either with the victims or District Attorney who had taken the case forward, but all in all he was happy with the way things had been handled.

He stopped reading when he heard the door shut and lock. He looked up to see Dolph coming in with a couple of coffees, placing one in front of Randy as he took a seat opposite him.

"Do you need something Ziggler?" Randy said as Dolph sat down but didn't say anything.

"The truth," he said stubbornly. "Look, I know you're the boss, and I don't mean any kind of disrespect but… I don't believe what you told me. This was a random. There have been no other attacks like it. You've always told me, there's always a reason; in all the chaos people always have a reason."

"I was wrong," Randy said, not letting Dolph get to him. "It was random. I don't even know the guy who attacked me."

"Just because you don't know who the actual attacker was doesn't mean it was random, someone could have hired them," Ziggler said trying to convince Randy.

"Even if you're right, there wouldn't be any evidence. For one, they wore gloves. Two, I don't live in a pigsty. As soon as I got home, I cleaned the house up," Randy said shrugging shoulders hoping that would be the end of it. "I've got some points need following up on these."

Randy handed him the case files he'd made notes on and gave Dolph a look which warned him to drop the subject. He didn't mind people asking him how he was feeling, but he wasn't going to have anyone pressing him to file charges. He wouldn't accept them doing so to any other victim and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow them to do that to him.

"Cap'n… Randy… come on," Dolph said as he took the files.

"Drop it Sergeant before I put you on report," Randy threatened losing his temper.

"Captain," Dolph said saluting Randy with an over the top gesture.

When Dolph left the room he got up and locked the door to save himself from anymore interruptions. Dolph had pushed him to his wits end and he wasn't prepared to take anymore. Not today.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before he had any further interruptions and this time it was his phone ringing. He picked up the internal line as it continued ringing.

"Hello," he said as he answered the phone.

"Sir, an AJ Lee on the phone asking to speak to you," Kidd said transferring the call.

"You know AJ, people are going to start thinking you like me," Randy joked as he took her call.

"Why would I waste my time on you?" she said sarcastically. "Even if you were straight, you have no respect for the ones you love."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked running his hand through his short hair. "He's better off."

"Randy-"

"AJ, I don't want to talk about this. It's hard enough already, please can you just drop it," Randy pleaded. He didn't have any problem keeping in contact with her. She had become a good friend over the week he was in hospital, but whenever they spoke, all she wanted to do was talk about him. "How's work?"

"I'm about to start nights again for a week," she said nonchalantly, though he knew it bothered her a little since it meant she didn't see much of her friends on those weeks.

"Well, if I can't sleep I'll swing by and keep you company," Randy said shrugging his shoulders even though she couldn't see it. "Might as well have someone to distract me."

"Distract you from what?" she asked. "And why aren't you sleeping? Did you mention it to your doctor? You shouldn't be at work if you aren't sleeping."

"Wow you ask a lot of questions; but in answer to them… my thoughts… _him_… and no it's only because of the previous two answers but I get enough sleep to be able to function."

"Fancy getting a coffee before I start my shift later?" she asked changing the subject, having obviously taken note that Randy didn't want to talk about things.

"I'll see how I feel. I've already been here since six," he said opening another file on his desk. "Now let me get back to work. I'll call you and let you know whether I want to meet up, you crazy chick."

"Don't call me crazy," she scalded as she put the phone down causing Randy to laugh.

The conversation with her was enough to break his morning up a little and he was able to focus again on the paperwork in front of him. He was reading the minutes from the meetings he'd missed at HQ and he wondered how long it would be until he was hauled up in front of his bosses to explain his actions.

Having not been down in the basement of his home where he kept his paperwork, and still not knowing who it was that had found him, he had no idea whether people were aware of his investigation. Since no one at the station had asked him directly or even hinted at knowing about _him_, Randy presumed it was in the clear.

The day started dragging again after a while and his mind kept going back to _him_. He knew from the moment it happened, that sex on his desk would be a constant distraction. And it was. Only it was happening now, not the days after it had happened. He pictured him led back, naked on his desk as he thrust into him; imagined him clawing at his skin through his shirt.

He sat back in his chair and pictured the way he walked around his desk, his fingers trailing along the edge of the furniture. Randy could picture everything about that day, how he opened his legs as he stepped in as he sat in his chair; the feel of his thighs under his hands, the touch of his lips; even the fire which ignited within a second as he devoured his mouth, shoving him against his desk.

"Everything was amazing," he muttered to himself before breaking down, trying to keep quiet so people didn't hear him as they passed by his office. "What have I done?"

He tried his hardest to reign himself in. The last thing he needed was to have someone see him in this state. They'd be calling the department shrink in a heartbeat. He wiped his face clean, taking some deep breaths, regaining control of his breathing and forced himself to get back to work. It wasn't long though before there was a knock at his door.

"What?" he shouted, probably harsher than he should have been but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment.

"Sir, there's a gentleman out front who wishes to speak with you," Hawkins said through the door.

"Who is it?" Randy asked, making no effort to get up. The likelihood of anyone even knowing he was back to work was minimal and he wasn't about to start dealing with things he could leave to someone else.

"Actually, Fella, I'm right here," Randy heard cringing when he heard the Irish accent. He stormed from his desk and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let the FBI agent in, shutting the door before the rookie could ask any questions.

"What do you want?" Randy barked, not caring that the man was technically his superior. "The investigation stopped, I learnt my lesson."

"You didn't seem keen on talking when I called the hospital," the redhead said taking a seat at Randy's desk. "I thought I'd give it another go now you're back to work."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Randy snapped.

"I thought I'd at least get a thank you," Farrelly said with a smirk. "My agents found you, got you to hospital."

"Great, I owe you and yours my life."

"Aye, that you do," Farrelly said. "But like I tried to tell you when I called, you've helped the investigation."

"I don't care," Randy said. "It's over with him. I don't care about Del-Rio or his partner," Randy said trying to cover up his lies. Where he didn't care about Del-Rio, his partner, Randy's lover, meant the world to him and he still hated himself for doing what needed to be done.

"You see, Del-Rio didn't like that he was being stepped out on," Farrelly explained. "He seems to have forgiven him, but only if he got involved in something."

"I don't care," Randy lied.

"It's amazing how you can just switch your feelings off like that," the agent taunted him. "One minute, the two of you are spending the day together, looking all loved up; the next, you're breaking it off over a couple of bruises."

"Maybe it was more to do with not liking to be watched," Randy said. "I had your team watching me and then he had a Private Investigator following him. I was sick of it."

"So it was nothing to do with being beaten up?" Farrelly asked smiling, knowing Randy was lying. "Sure sounded that way when you ended it."

Randy looked at him shocked for a moment until it suddenly dawned on him. The bear, of course. He thought it odd that the Agent would actually leave a gift.

"It's amazing where these tech guys can get microphones," Farrelly said his smile growing before turning serious again. "I wondered if you could do me a favour."

"What would that be?" Randy said with a grimace, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

"Take a look at these files," the agent said handing two case files over. "You may find one of them interesting; but I have to ask you not to do anything about it. Let us handle it."

When Randy went to open the files, Farrelly stopped him telling him to wait until he got home. It wasn't to be seen by anyone else at the precinct.

"As for the second file, well you might have some information for us. That or you know where to get the information."

Agent Farrelly stood up and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open it he turned back and looked at Randy.

"There's something else you should know," Farrelly said looking solemn, something Randy had yet to see from the man. "The trip Del-Rio took when you were spending the day with your boy. He went to L.A."

"So what?" Randy said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't care about Del-Rio or anything he was doing.

"Chris Irvine is dead."

Randy's head shot up at the words. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Del-Rio had got his way; Chris had left for California the day after Randy escorted him home. He decided his life in St Louis was over and he went in search of his lover, Mike. I guess Chris's attack on _him _was too noticeable, so Del-Rio decided to get some pay back.

"What about Mike Mizanin?" Randy asked. "Chris was going out there to find him. They'd split up but Chris was going out there to find him; to prove they still loved one another."

"He was there when it happened," Farrelly explained. "I would say from the boxes in the condo, they worked it out."

Randy swallowed back the emotions welling up inside. They may have grown apart over the years but Chris had always been a good friend and he didn't deserve what he had been through.

"The local FBI agents found a fingerprint while searching the apartment," Farrelly went on. "They linked it to a Cody Rhodes; who hasn't been seen since."

Randy's head fell into his hands at the sound of the name, it was getting worse. Cody had completely changed from when they were dating.

"I hear you dated him as well," Farrelly accused seriously. "You get around a bit. Did you know he was involved with Del-Rios operations?"

"I Do Not Get Around," Randy said through gritted teeth. "Cody and I were together over six months ago. I spoke with his boyfriend and partner the day they went out of town. He said he was hired by Otunga to do some digging around. Apparently he started to change when he met Del-Rio."

Randy suddenly remembered Ted said he was going to be leaving town himself. Getting a fresh start and after Chris, he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You need to find Ted DiBiase," Randy said. "Cody's boyfriend. He was going to be leaving. If Cody has become involved with Del-Rio, he may have gone after Ted. He wouldn't like being dumped like that. You have to find him; make sure nothing happens to him. He was involved in the investigation. He may have information for you."

"I more interested in your boy right now," Farrelly said turning to go. "But I'll pass the information on to the team investigating Irvine's death. Like I said though, check the files out. You'll find them… illuminating."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... please review... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this update. Really struggled to get going with the writing this week.**

Randy stopped, simply standing in the doorway of his home as he returned from work. Until the night of his attack, he had always found his home inviting at the end of the day. Never minded the lack of companionship, even when Cody was with him, and it didn't bother him when Cody wasn't staying over. But now, knowing John was gone from his life, knowing he had burnt his bridges well, Randy felt as though his home was empty.

He shook his head of his thoughts and forced himself into the building, going straight through to the bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and went in for a shower, letting his gun holster fall to the floor. Usually he would purposefully stop to hang the holster in the closet just inside the entryway of his him, now he didn't care where it was kept. There was nothing for him. If someone else dropped by to attack him, let them come. Randy knew it would be an improvement on his life.

After his shower, feeling no better than when he went in; Randy headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. Opening the refrigerator he saw the leftover food from the meal his mom cooked the previous day. As good as her food was; he didn't care for it today. Today all Randy wanted was comforting food. He opened the freezer to find a pizza but as he dug through the boxes he felt his walls crumbling in emotion.

At some stage since bringing John to his home for the first time, he wasn't sure when exactly, John had stopped by and cooked him loads of food, labelling the boxes with their contents and cooking instructions. Randy felt the tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He read the labels on the boxes and he felt the hungry returning to his stomach. It was the hungriest he had felt since leaving the hospital, knowing just how fantastic John's food was.

He pulled out one of the meals and followed the instructions John had left. He pulled a beer from the fridge and went through to his living room, switching on his new television to watch whatever sport was on. As he sat there, his eyes kept drifting to the files Farrelly had left for him to read. He didn't know why he had brought them with him when he left the station, but the more he sat there the more he wanted to read them.

"Arrghh, for fuck's sake," he growled grabbing the first file, the one Farrelly said he would find interesting.

He opened it up and came face to face with the bastard who attacked him on Del-Rio's say so. The man was a rough looking blond, obviously once as muscular as John but he had obviously let himself go over the years. Brock Lesnar, a name Randy thought he'd heard somewhere before, was a brute of a man. And it was clear he was a man for hire.

He read through the file trying to gain any intelligence from the information. He wanted to see if the man had been linked to Del-Rio before. At least that way he would know who he as dealing with. If he'd been working with Del-Rio, Randy knew there was no way he could even contemplate going after him. The battle with Del-Rio had been lost and he wasn't an idiot. He knew when he'd been beaten, literally in this case, and he wasn't going back for a second round.

When he couldn't see any previous link with Del-Rio, Randy started searching the file for a vital piece of information, though no matter how many times he looked through it, he couldn't find it. Farrelly had obviously removed the known residence so Randy couldn't go after the man. The agent may be annoying but he was clearly not an idiot himself, knowing to remove the information before giving it to him.

Throwing the file back down onto the table after getting frustrated, Randy went back through to the kitchen and ate his dinner, trying to forget he now knew the identity of his attacker. He wasn't sure why Farrelly had given him the information. What did he expect him to do with it? Did he want him to go after the guy? What would be the point?

It wasn't long before he'd scoffed down John's food, the taste of it better than anything he'd had before. He took his time washing up, doing anything he could to fill the time before sitting in front of the television for the rest of the night. He knew all he would be doing is feeling sorry for himself and end up in tears, again.

Randy beyond hated himself for how he had been with John. He wished he could ring John up and tell him he was sorry and that he wanted to see him. He'd take him away for the night, somewhere romantic where they'd be able to spend the time making love and laying in one another's arms simply enjoying the company.

"Don't be stupid," he mumbled to himself grabbing another beer from the fridge, his third of the night, and trudged through to the living room.

His eyes immediately landed on the files and he picked up the second, wondering what he would find. He sat back on his sofa, chugging the beer, as he opened the file and read through the information.

Randy screwed his nose up as it read through the report; he wasn't sure why Farrelly was giving him a police report regarding a bank robbery. The only part about it so far was that it had happened in St Louis and he hadn't heard about it. He would have thought his precinct would have been involved somehow, even if it were to assist Farrelly's team of FBI agents.

He continued reading the report, becoming less and less interested in the document. He still couldn't understand why the Farrelly would think he could have information on the incident. Looking at the date it happened the night he broke it off with John. At the thought of John he's brow creased and he quickly chugged down another couple gulps of beer, washing away the memories before they took hold.

He flipped over the page of the report and scanned quickly over the name of the bank, the employees and their customers who were caught up in the robbery and went straight to the known suspects. His eyes read the information, nearly bulging out of his head when he saw the list of names.

_HUNICO ARIAS._

_JOHN CENA._

_PRIMO COLÓN._

_EPICO COLÓN._

_CAMACHO FIFITA._

He had to do a double take when he saw John's name, not believing that such an innocent man could get involved in something like this. He flicked through the rest of the pages until he landed on the pages that held the suspect profiles. As he read John's profile there was no mistaking him. The description of the man was clearly John.

As he continued through the report, his heart racing, getting wilder with everything he read, he tried to find a way out of it for John. Farrelly must know that John wouldn't have done this willing. He must have been coerced by Del-Rio. It was then that it hit him.

Farrelly had told him earlier in the day, Del-Rio had forgiven him, but he still made him do something for him. And this was that something. He leafed through the photos which were in the file and it only made it worse. John was caught on camera, it was clearly him, no attempt to hide his face; and although the four cousins were identified, they wore hats, which meant someone at the bank; either staff or a customer was able to give a good description.

"Why were you there Johnny? Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked the empty room.

The next photo of John he came across made things ten times worse. While the other four were stood near the edge of the shot, John stood clearly in front of the teller with a gun pointed at them. The next photo showed him taking a bag full of money from the teller.

Randy went back to the written report and scanned through it again. _Fingerprints were found on a disposed gun, belonging to John Cena._

Randy threw the file across the room in a fit of temper as he stormed through to his bedroom. He pulled out a hooded jumper from his chest of drawers and slid it on. Grabbing his gun from the holster which still lay on the floor, he checked for bullets and hid the gun in the waistband of his jeans. Just as he was leaving the room, he stopped and turned back; grabbing his holster he removed the handcuffs from their pocket and put them in the front pocket of his hoodie.

He stormed back through his home, grabbing the baseball bat from his closet near the entryway as well as his car keys on the way out the door.

"Fucking see if you can follow me you assholes," Randy muttered to himself as he jumped into his hummer and quickly started the car. He knew Farrelly's agents would still be watching him but he no longer cared. He slammed into reverse and quickly sped down his street knowing he was breaking the speed limit and could easily be pulled over.

"Try and stop me," he said as he saw a police car sat stationery at the side of the road.

He wasn't in the mood to be stopped, even by his staff and colleagues. They may be doing their job but there was no way he was stopping tonight. Not that it mattered; after tonight he would be on the run. This was it, once and for all. He was getting John out of the home and finding out the truth, getting him into protective custody. It was that, or he would die trying.

"Not this. Not to my John," he said his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter with every second that passed.

As he approached a red light, rather than slowing down Randy pressed his foot down on the accelerator and sped through the red light. Even if he succeeded in getting John out of there tonight he was probably going to land himself in jail for breaking god knows how many traffic laws. He wasn't even sure if his reckless driving had caused an accident, and he didn't care.

He sped onto John's road and pulled sharply in line with the house. Grabbing the wooden bat from the passenger's seat, he stormed out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. He wasn't sure he had a plan as such; he was just going to storm in and get John out. His anger rose with every step he got closer to the door.

"JOHN," he yelled as soon as he kicked the door in.

It took him a second to realise the lights were out but he continued through the entryway and went to the first door. He opened it slowly, gripping the bat tight in his hands ready to swing. He flicked the light on and saw an empty room.

He stepped back out into the hallway and across to the room opposite, flicking on the light. Empty. He went down the hallway and into what he was certain was the kitchen. Empty.

"JOHN," he yelled running to the bottom of the stairs, hoping to god that he was in one of the bedrooms.

"They're not here."

Randy turned on the spot and saw the agent stood in the doorway of the home.

"Where are they?" Randy asked storming over to the agent, grabbing hold of his jacket and shoving him against the wall. "What have you done with John?"

"We haven't arrested him, Captain," Farrelly said with a stern tone, reminding Randy of his place. "We don't know where they are. Trust me, if we did, then we would have arrested your boyfriend already."

Randy pushed harder against Farrelly, pinning him to wall in rage, at the threat he gave.

"John… is… innocent," Randy seethed, shoving Farrelly back as he let go of his jacket.

Randy was lost for second, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to believe that John had been involved in the robbery, even though the evidence was clear. He had to give Del-Rio his due. It was the perfect punishment. Force John into something, setting him up to take the fall, knowing he wouldn't be able to stick around, forcing him to leave; and Randy had made it easier for him by breaking it off.

Randy picked up the bat from the floor and dragged it behind him as he went down the corridor, further into the house. He felt a swell of pure hatred for himself rising up in the pit of his stomach and he swung the bat with all his might at a console table left in the house.

He hit the table over and over again, using all his strength as the table smashed into hundreds of pieces. With each swing his emotions took over and his whole body racked with pain as he realised once again he'd done this to himself, but what made it worse was he'd done this to John.

With all his anger spent, and no more fight left in his body, Randy collapsed backwards onto the floor near the bottom of the stairs. He dragged himself over to the bottom step and pulled himself onto them so he could sit and wallow. He could feel Farrelly's eyes on him and he looked up, feeling just as much anger for him as well. It wasn't his fault, no of it was, but Randy still hated him.

"We need you to contact him," Farrelly said as Randy looked away from him.

"Why should I?" Randy asked whispering.

"Because if you don't, I'll report you to your superiors," Farrelly threatened. "I'll tell them everything about your affair with a known criminal; how you undertook a private investigation on a second known criminal; and of course, then there's the breaking and entering of the P.I.s premises. How about the criminal damage you've done here tonight, and the traffic violations you committed on the way over here. You'll be lucky not to go to jail, let alone keep your job."

Randy stared with hatred at the FBI agent, but the red head refused to back down. Reluctantly, Randy pulled out his cell phone, bringing up JC on his contacts list. He sat for a second waiting for it to connect and just as he heard it start ringing on his own phone, he heard a faint ringing in the house.

Farrelly heard it at the same time and they both looked up the stairs. Randy was on his feet in seconds with Farrelly on his tail. Randy's heart was pounding, scared of what he was going to find. If John were here then he would have picked up, unless…

The ringing stopped as they both got to the top of the stairs and Randy rang the phone again. They waited the couple of seconds for it to connect and both men sped in the direction of the main bedroom where the ringing was coming from. Farrelly searched the room for the phone as it stopped again, turning the few things left upside down. He disappeared into the en suite to continue his search as Randy rang the phone for a third time.

As soon as it rang, he heard it to his left, in the fitted wardrobe. He slid the open and looked up the ringing. He reached up to the shelf and searched for the phone, his hand finding it almost instantly. As he pulled the phone down a folded piece of paper floated down and landed at his feet, but his eyes couldn't tear themselves from the screen.

_NEVER GIVE UP calling…_

As Farrelly ripped the phone from his hand, making a sarcastic comment about what was showing on the screen, Randy bent down to pick up the folded paper.

_He forced me. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you._

_J x_

**_A/N: Sorry for the shortness... but please review still :) Oh and a oneshot is up for grabs as well :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: What a week. My office has ben flooded out twice this week due to bad weather and its set to happen again this weekend! **

**Anyway enough of my sob story, hope you all enjoy the new chapter. **

**Oh, and congrats to JerichoholicAnonymous for winning the #200 review OneShot. I'll be tackling that next and should have it up this weekend.**

**One more congrats should go to Cody Rhodes, even though he won't read this. Congrats on getting engaged :)**

For days after John's departure, Randy spent his time alone and at home. He called the precinct and advised Dolph he would be in charge once again, lying as he told them he came back too soon and was needing at least another week to recuperate. In reality though, he was led in bed feeling sorry for himself. He'd lost John.

That first day was the hardest. He was barely able to get himself up to do even the simplest tasks like using the bathroom. He ignored the phone when it rang and when he heard the knock on his front door, he didn't even lift his head.

It was only when day turned into night that Randy was able to drag himself from the bedroom and into the kitchen to make himself some food. Almost immediately he regretted the move when he was confronted with the freezer full of John's prepared meals. He slammed the door to the refrigerator shut and called in a pizza.

As he ate the food in the living room, he sat staring at the door to the basement. The door which had remained closed since he arrived home from the hospital. He ate a few more slices of pizza before giving up on food and heading back to bed where he lay, tossing and turning for the next few hours.

Finally giving up on sleep, he threw back the sheets and stormed out to the living room, recovering the key from its hiding place and unlocking the door to the basement. It took him a moment before he was able to bring himself to open the door and again it took moments until he made the first step down the stairs.

When he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, he flicked the light switch and he sighed. Although his paperwork was still there, flung across the room where it had laid since Alberto and his cronies raided his house, the blood was nowhere to be seen. At least, Farrelly had been decent enough to have it cleaned up.

That night Randy went through everything he had, sorting it into files and boxing it away. He wasn't sure what was going to happen at that point, whether he was going to get a call to say he was no longer the Police Captain for his precinct or whether Farrelly was going to overlook his involvement with John, not to mention the countless traffic violations the night before.

But that was three months ago, and a lot had changed.

"Yeah, I'm here to use the pool," Randy said to the young girl who stood at the front desk.

"Are you staying at the hotel?" the girl asked.

"No, I was told it was open to the public," Randy explained as she starting nodding in agreement.

"It is, it will be eight dollars, sir," the young girl requested.

Randy handed over the money and listened as she explained how to enter the locker room. He listened patiently as she explained as he turned away he stopped and turned back as though he'd forgotten something.

"I know what I wanted to check, a mate told me another friend of mine worked here, John-"

"John Morrison, yeah, he's working nights this week though," she said interrupting Randy.

"Actually I was talking about another John; I guess it was somewhere else, my mistake," Randy said turning and heading to the stairs which lead down to the pool area. When he reached the locker room, he sat on the bench and pulled out his notebook from his back pack scratching off the hotel from his list.

He quickly changed and headed into the pool for a swim. He was here, he'd paid seven dollars; he might as well have a swim, save himself from going to the gym later that night.

When he arrived in the city a month ago, the first thing he arranged was for his internet connection to be set up. As soon as it was, he researched everywhere in the city limits and found out where the pools were. If he was going to find John, it was going to be through his job as a lifeguard.

So far in his search though, he'd been unsuccessful. There was one time he'd thought he'd found him, when the clerk had said for him to hold on. His heart had raced so fast, his stomach churning at the thought of finding John that when the man had arrived he was only just able to hold back the tears. The clerk had misheard and a young man by the name of Johnny Curtis was presented to him.

As he swam the lengths of the pool, working out his frustrations, Randy thought back to that night when he made the decision to leave St Louis.

* * *

_Three months ago_

"Randy, my love, when did you learn to cook so well," Randy's mom asked as she ate the food Randy had prepared for her.

"Someone I know helped me prepare some and we froze it," Randy explained, only half lying to his mother.

He'd invited his parents over to make up for his distant behaviour and to say thank you for sticking him by him since his attack. Though they had been concerned over what had happened and more importantly why, they kept their thoughts to themselves and left Randy to deal with it appropriately. Trusting him to make the right decision.

"Anyone we should be meeting?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"No," Randy said looking down at his food as he pushed it around the plate. He was eating, but his appetite had disappeared around the same time as John.

"Did it not work out?" his mom asked noticing Randy's fallen expression.

"No," Randy almost whispered.

"What did you do?"

"Elaine, will you leave the poor boy alone," his dad said interrupting the interrogation. "Whatever happened was between the two of them. As long as it didn't involve that Cody boy, what will be, will be."

Randy stiffened a bit at the mention of Cody's name. Since last speaking with Farrelly, Randy had no idea what had become of Cody, or Ted for that matter, and part of him was interested in knowing what had happened to his ex. He hoped he'd been caught and arrested, but it was unlikely he would find out even if he had.

"Did it?" his father asked.

"No," Randy repeated what seemed to be his favourite answer. "Cody's not even in St Louis anymore. At least, the last I heard it wasn't."

Just as his mom was about to speak again, Randy's phone rang in the next room and he excused himself to go and answer it. Without looking at the phone's screen, Randy picked it up from the coffee table and took the call.

"Yeah," he said swallowing his food as he answered.

"It's Ted," the voice said on the end of the phone.

Randy couldn't reply for a moment at hearing the man's voice on the other end of the phone. The last person he was ever expecting to hear from was Ted DiBiase. When he came back to his senses he walked back into the kitchen and told his parents he had to take the call.

Randy made his way back to the bedroom and pushed the door to.

"Is Cody with you?" Randy asked without emotion.

"No," Ted said, though Randy knew he was holding something back. "He's with Del-Rio."

Randy's breath caught in his chest at the mention of the man. He'd given up hope of ever finding John, come to terms with that realisation as well. His true love was gone from his life; but now.

"Where are they?" Randy ordered, gritting his teeth together as his jaw locked.

"Boston."

Randy hung up the phone, throwing it on the bed. He pulled his overnight bag out and packed some clothes. When he heard footsteps coming toward the room, he quickly chucked the bag back into his closet, hiding it for the time being. He could finish the night with his parents and then leave for the airport.

* * *

The thoughts of that night played over in his mind as he drove back toward his new home. The small two bedroom home was a step up on the property market but he didn't buy it for that reason. He was on the search for his lover and as soon as he found him, they would be moving from the area. Even if John put up a fight, they were moving. He didn't care if they were hiding from Del-Rio for the rest of their lives; Randy was going to take John with him.

He had it all planned out. When he found John he would take him to the precinct and call Farrelly. There, they could strike up a deal and he and John could go into witness protection and disappear.

As he stopped at a red light Randy looked over at the pad with the list of businesses and their addresses. Shaking his head in despair, Randy looked back out at the road and scanned his surroundings, taking in the architecture. As he scanned his eyes did a double take and he quickly reached for the notebook. The next business on the list was within arm's reach.

* * *

_Three months ago_

After his parents left for the night, Randy got on his laptop and booked a flight from St Louis to Boston for the next morning. He quickly went back to packing his bag while he rang Ziggler to let him know he probably wouldn't be in the following week.

"Probably won't be in," Ziggler screamed down the phone at him. "Randy what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just keep coming back too soon," Randy lied hanging the phone up before Dolph could question him some more.

He went down to his basement and made sure his files were secure. He didn't need anyone getting in there again and going through everything. Before heading back upstairs, Randy glanced round at the room. If anyone did get in here, they would just think it was a rec room. You would never know that the room was once used as a base for his investigation.

As he switched the light off in the basement and closed the door, he heard a knock and the front door to his home opened and Dolph stepped in. Randy should have known his Sergeant wouldn't have given up so easily. Randy just stood and looked at him in defeat.

"Do you want a beer?" Randy asked after a moment of the two standing and looking at one another.

"If you tell me what's going on," Dolph bargained.

Randy ignored the comment and retrieved a couple of cans from the fridge, handing one to Dolph and motioning for him to take a seat on the sofa.

"So…" Dolph said indicating for Randy to start talking.

"I can't tell you," Randy said. "Unless you want to end up in the same condition I was in."

"I knew it wasn't random," Dolph muttered shaking his head.

"Nothing's ever random, kid," Randy said with a smirk. "I got mixed up with something and I paid the price."

"Was it worth it?" Dolph asked seriously.

"If you asked me this morning; no. I'd lost everything," Randy said melancholy. "Now, I have hope again. So, yes, it was worth it."

"Why do I have a bad feeling you're back with Cody?" Dolph said cringing.

"Hell no," Randy said pulling a face. "Never in a million years."

Randy couldn't tell Dolph what was going on. He didn't want to get people involved. The less people knew, the less likely they were to get caught up in his mess.

"Then who?" Dolph said. "It's obvious this is over a man."

Randy chuckled a little and ducked his head in a slight embarrassment. He had to admit, Dolph knew him well. The man had seen him open his heart on so many occasions only to find it broken at the end.

"You remember the car accident I was at," Randy hinted with a smile.

"Mr Muscles, huh," Dolph said with a grin. "Never been your type before."

"Don't get me wrong, the muscles are nice, but," Randy joked. "There's just something about him."

"Randy Orton, smitten by the love bug," Dolph said shaking his head. "Is he here?"

Randy turned serious again at the question and stiffened. He heard Dolph sigh and could picture him shaking his head once more. Randy wished he could tell him everything. Dolph had been a good friend, one Randy would miss relying on, but he had to do this. He looked up as Dolph stood and made his way to the front door.

"Do what you need to do," Dolph said. "Just don't get dead."

"What makes you think-"

"Apparently you didn't look in the mirror when you were in hospital for weeks, bitten up, bruised, stabbed, _left for dead_."

"Okay I get it, don't get dead," Randy said watching Dolph leave.

* * *

_Present day_

"Yeah, I'm looking for a John Cena, I heard he might work here," Randy said as he walked up to the receptionist of the health spa.

"Follow me," she said with a smile.

Randy's heart stopped for a couple of seconds before he regained enough composure to follow the girl through the maze of corridors.

The corridors seemed to be never ending, right turns and left turns, with more right turns and Randy wondered who had designed the layout of the building to make it such a way. After a couple more corridors, the girl showed him into the pool room, leaving him to it.

Randy's eyes searched the empty room for John, hoping it wasn't another mistake. He heard a door at the far end of the room and he had to grab hold of the door to hold himself up.

Walking into the room, with a towel around his waist, was the love of his life. It was him. John Cena. He tried to find his voice but couldn't speak so he just watched waiting or John to notice he wasn't alone. But the man didn't. Instead, the muscled man dropped towel there and then revealing a tight pair of swimming trunks which didn't hide much to the imagination.

His breath hitched as John turned and lowered himself down the steps into the pool. When he turned around his eyes scanned the room and finally he landed on Randy. Randy turned around and bolted the door shut before turning back to his lover. He stalked around to the steps John used to enter the pool, but as he walked he stripped his shirt from his body, kicked his shoes off to the side of the room, ripped his socks from his feet, and opened his jeans.

"Stop teasing and get in here," John ordered and Randy smirked at his lover. This was his perfect reunion.

He lowered himself into the pool, still clad in his jean and almost immediately John was attacking him with his lips. He eagerly opened to John's assault, desperately wanting to taste John after so long. He moved them over to the side of the pool and lifted John's legs so they were wrapped around his waist.

He ripped John's trunks away from his ass as John used his feet to free Randy's member from his pants. Without another word, John's eyes locked with Randy's and they agreed. This was happening. Randy captured John's lips, nibbling on them as he pushed his member passed John's tight ring of muscles.

"Damn it, you're still tight," Randy murmured as let his lover grow accustomed to his size.

"Move already," John snapped.

Randy knew the man was as desperate as he was to feel each other's completions. They had the rest of their lives to do the love making thing, right now they needed to help each other out and reconnect.

Randy pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock inside John, before he snapped his hips and plunged deep into John, relishing the sound of John's moans. He set a steady, powerful pace, as he continued to hammer John as hard as he could, making his moan louder with each thrust. He could die a happy man when he heard John scream in ecstasy as he pounded his prostate, over and over again. If any of John's colleagues were near the entrance of the door they would be blushing furiously, knowing that one man was making another that happy.

"Too long, Ran. It's been too long," John panted as he dug his nails into Randy's skin, clawing at him like an animal.

Randy knew John was getting close and he didn't want to end it just yet so he slowed down his pace. He was going to keep John on the edge for as long as possible, until his pleasured screaming tore down the neighbourhood.

"Not yet, Cena," Randy said kissing John gently as he stroked his cock in and out of him slowly, careful not to hit his bundle of nerves as he moved. He had John squirming for more but he didn't give in. He glided his hands all over John's upper body, reacquainting himself with John's chest muscles.

As John's breathing calmed down and Randy felt John sink into his soft, languid kisses, Randy pulled out at his slow pace and caught John off guard as he plunged back in sharply, suddenly, hitting every spot he could. The scream he got from John was music to his ears and he kept the pace up.

"That better, baby," Randy said breathing heavily in John's ear. "Is this how you want it? Want me to reclaim your body before I steal you away?"

Randy smiled at how quiet John always became when he got close. He felt John nod in his head in acknowledgement, in agreement.

"You and I are leaving tonight," Randy said as he kept up his thrusting, not sure how much longer either man was going to last. "I'm going to find us somewhere to live and then I'm going to tie you to the bed and fuck you harder than I am now."

Randy grabbed John's hand as he went to reach for his cock giving him a stern look, warning him not to touch it.

"Mine," Randy whispered. "Cum for me."

Always the obedient lover, John shot his load over Randy's chest. Randy was in heaven at the ribbons of cum John released, it felt never ending and the sight of John's cum covering his chest sent Randy over.

"Fuccccckkkk, Johhnnnnn I'm cumming."

Randy shot up in bed as he felt the orgasm and release flood his sweat covered body. His heart was racing from the intensity of the release and he flopped back down to the mattress, his arm flung across his face as he came to the realisation. He was alone. Still. And worse, his mind tormented him in his dreams, just as it did in the day time.

"Shit," he swore flinging the sheets back and heading into the bathroom to clean himself off. He flicked on the light and caught a glimpse of his lower body in the mirror. He was covered in thick cum and all he could think about was finding John. The list in his notebook getting shorter by the day.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed... **

**I've also been asked to give a shout out for TheBlackerTheBerry's story Sheriff's Eye Candy... it's an amazing read with some hot centon action with plenty more to come I would say. Check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

It had been a week since Randy's vivid dream and as he entered the busy precinct to start another day of work he was grateful for distraction of moving to a bigger city. St Louis would always be his home, and he missed his friends and colleagues, not to mention his family, but Boston was always busy and there was always something to keep his mind active during the day. It was rare that he found himself thinking of John during his day and so far since arriving in Boston he hadn't skipped his duties or used the department's resources to help in his search.

In all honesty it wasn't that he didn't think of John, because he did, as much as any man in love. It was simply he knew as long as Del-Rio didn't know he was in town, then John was safe. He also knew the moment he finally found John; he was taking him away from the tyrant. John was the nicest, most honourable man he had ever met, and unlike Del-Rio, Randy knew how to treat someone of that calibre. With love and compassion. The fact that they had hot naked sex was just a bonus in Randy's eyes.

As he weaved his way through the desks in the precinct, he acknowledged a few morning shouts and headed into his office. Being so new into position at Boston, he still wanted to spend the time and get to know his staff so he after depositing his belongings in his office, he made the rounds and visited as many areas of the precinct he could.

Particularly today he wanted to stop by the officers at the holding cells since they'd had a rough couple of days. The drugs crackdown he'd helped organise and put into practice was proving to be worthwhile and they were already seeing the benefits, but it meant more drug dealers and addicts were being brought in on possession, and naturally they were being vocal about their dislike of being locked up.

After seeing the team and making sure they were okay and just to let him know if they needed more resources or man power, he left them with what he hoped were genuine smiles and thanks.

Next up was to stop and see a returning lieutenant who had been injured in the line of duty before he started. Today was his first day back and Randy wanted to spend some time and get to know him as he had all of his Lieutenants. He knew early on in his tenure as Captain in St Louis, if you had the backing of your Lieutenants then you should be okay with the rest of the squad.

As he approached the Lieutenant's desk, the couple of other officers who were about dispersed and Randy worried a little about whether he was making the right impression. He hoped he was, but only time will tell. He took it as a good sign that he had yet to receive any disgruntled complaints from any of the officers.

"Heath Slater, right?" Randy said holding his hand out to shake. When Slater took his hand and nodded in reply, Randy continued. "Randy Orton; I didn't mean to interrupt your catch up. I'll let you get back to it in a moment. No doubt you've missed your friends while you've been off."

"It's great to be back, but yeah, feels strange being back in here and seeing everyone," Slater replied.

"I just wanted to ask if you could stop by my office later on today. Since I'm still relatively new in post here I've been trying to get to know everyone. I knew you were due back quite soon when I got here so I didn't want to bother you at home… I think I'm rambling a little," Randy said stopping himself when Heath looked on a little unsure. "Stop by, it's nothing to worry about. Like I said, just a catch up."

"Y-yeah sure," Heath said with a nod of his head. "What time?"

"Fit it in with your workload. I've just seen a scarily large stack of files being carried into my office so I guess I'm number crunching today. I'll welcome any form of interruption," Randy aid with a smirk. "If I don't surface when everyone's leaves tonight, can you get someone checks to make sure I'm not buried alive."

Heath chuckled a little at the comment as Randy got up from his seat and headed back to his office. He stopped in the doorway when he saw his desk covered in files. It seems the stack of files he saw being taken in was the last of them.

"Don't moan," Randy warned himself as he headed over to his desk. "This was your idea."

Randy had suggested, and the chief of police was in agreement, that once he was settled into his role he should do a major analysis of the districts crime rates and activities. They both thought it would make a good impression on the citizens of the area if he put together a plan of attack to rid the area of his trouble areas.

When he'd first arrived within just a few weeks he got involved in cleaning up the drug scene, as straight away he could see it needed to be addressed. Now it was time to look at the big picture. Even though the previous Captain had completed a large scale analysis like this prior to his departure, Randy wanted to do his own and was double checking the figures for himself. If he were going to be putting his name to the work then he was going to make sure it was right.

Thankfully when the clerks had retrieved the files, they did so in a sensible order so he didn't need to sort through them before starting the task of number crunching. Unfortunately as Randy started reading through the first few pages of the previous report and comparing it with the data he had in front of him, he couldn't understand the reason why certain recommendations were being made.

Putting the original report to one side, he logged onto the system and started work. Unfortunately with the large volume of files he had to go through, he was going to be at this for the rest of the week.

As with any other job, he was interrupted with phone calls and staff coming in to see him. He didn't mind the interruptions one bit and was always grateful to get his head away from the figures. He was also particularly glad to see people were actually coming to see him about cases and alike rather than just needing forms signed off. The more they did that the less of a barrier there would be.

"Captain Orton," a voice said from his doorway.

"Randy's fine," he said smiling and looking up to see one of his Lieutenant's, Shelton Benjamin, standing in his doorway.

"Randy," he said, though Randy could sense he was unsure about using his first name. "Umm, a group of us are heading to the diner down the road. Do you want… I mean, would you like to… if you're busy that's fine, we just thought-"

"Do they serve all day breakfasts?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, the best in fact," Shelton said. "The diner's the local cop hang out. At least for those on duty."

"No doubt we have a bar we frequent," Randy said laughing, trying to make it known he was happy to be included.

"So you want to come?" Shelton said.

"Sure, let me just save this," Randy said. "I might kill myself if I lost this work."

Randy quickly saved and logged off the system before grabbing his jacket and following Shelton. This was the sign he'd been looking for since he'd arrived and knew it was their way of giving him the green light.

Just as they made their way across the precinct, they heard a loud ruckus coming from the lock up and Randy rushed over to check on things with a couple of sergeants in tow. When they entered the holding area, one of the prisoners had managed to get free and had knocked the officer to the ground. Randy saw him grab the officer's nightstick and bring it up to strike him.

Randy rushed the prisoner and tackled him, taking him to ground where he pinned him down. Turning him onto his front and cuffing his wrists behind his back, Randy pulled him from the floor. He handed him over to one of the sergeants who made sure he was secure in the cell.

Randy turned and helped the officer from the floor, checking he was okay. Although the young Riley said he was fine, Randy told him he needed a break and suggested he come out to the diner with the others, though the young officer politely declined.

Once the holding area was secure, Randy and the mixed group of Lieutenants and Sergeants made their way to the diner. Once there the group regaled him with stories of some of the incidents they had come across while working in Boston, Randy reciprocating with his own stories, though he left out his recent adventures.

"Anything else boys," the waitress said as they sat finishing their drinks after eating.

"I'll take one of the Krispy Kreme donuts, ma'am," Randy said, indicating the full display. Randy caught her glance and couldn't understand the look of shock on her face. As much as it was a cliché, Randy didn't get why she was so stunned that he wanted a donut. "Any variety will be fine."

"Umm, yeah, okay," she said. "And the rest of you?"

The table shook their heads and acknowledged they didn't want anything further and Randy was still confused over the reaction. He looked round the table and took in the slightly amused faces of his colleagues.

"Am I missing out on a joke?" he asked.

"Sorry, Randy, no," Shelton said, finally comfortable, chuckling as he became to explain. "It just goes back a couple of years when this became the hangout spot. They started selling donuts because of the business, only none of us wanted to be the first one. It just escalated. It's only the normal patrons who buy them."

A couple of minutes later the waitress came back with his donut, still stunned at serving the donut to a cop.

"Did I just ruin a tradition?" he asked before taking a bite out of his donut.

"Hell no; I've been waiting for someone to buy one so I wasn't the first," Shelton said trying grab Randy's donut.

"Hands off," Randy said. "This one's mine. Get your own. Better yet…"

He indicated for the waitress and she returned only to leave even more thrown as Randy ordered a couple of boxes of donuts to take back to the precinct for everyone there. He couldn't help laughing with the others at the reaction they were getting just from a simple donut.

They waited until the donuts were ready and Randy shouted them all for the food and drinks and then they made their way back to the precinct where even more chaos was caused when the other officers realised someone had bought donuts from the diner. Randy was becoming pretty sure as he took his second donut that he was never going to live it down. He was the cop who broke the donut rule.

"Captain, sir," Heath said coming up behind him.

"Randy," he said hoping people would get used to calling him by his first name.

"Randy, is this a good time to stop by?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, save me from going back to the numbers straight away," Randy said indicating for Heath to follow him into his office.

Heath closed the door behind him and took a seat when Randy indicated for him to do so.

"Don't be so nervous. I just want to get to know the officers I'm working with," Randy explained. "It's not a performance review or anything, I just want to see how you're doing, if there's anything you'd like to see change, any help you need, especially getting back into work after your injury."

"Everything's okay," Heath said. "It was a bit strange this morning but I already feel like I'm back in the flow."

"That's good, so you feel happy about returning?" Randy asked.

"Definitely," Heath said. Randy was a tad concerned about his short answers, most of the other officers were talkative, but Heath seemed to be watching what he was saying.

"Whereabouts you from? I notice you've got an accent," Randy said trying to get him to open up.

"West Virginia, a place called Pineville, it's just a small place."

"Anywhere near Charleston?" Randy asked.

"It's about an hour and half drive," he said without giving anything extra away. Randy decided enough was enough and he wanted to get Heath to open up. He was trying the subtle approach and it clearly wasn't working.

"Listen, I'm new here, I'm trying to get to know-"

"Is it true you're gay?" he said abruptly, interrupting Randy.

Randy didn't like the tone of his question and Randy was worried about answering it. He hadn't hid his sexual preference from anyone; not even in high school, but for the first time he was considering it. Heath was coming across hostile and he didn't need any trouble.

"What makes-"

"Everyone keeps telling me they suspect it; not sure why they keep telling me but they do," Heath said. "So, are you?"

"I am," Randy stated clearly. No, he wasn't looking for trouble but he wasn't about to hide who he was. If Heath had a problem then he would have to deal with it.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Sort of," Randy said with a sigh. "It's-"

"Complicated… guess that saying doesn't matter which orientation you are," Heath said looking at his feet.

"Heath, are you…" he started to say but he noticed the panic in the officer's face. "I won't tell anyone. You have my word. I had friends back in high school, they weren't out, had to hide their secret."

"What about you?" Heath enquired.

"I was lucky," Randy explained. "I always knew; my friends would check out the girls while I checked out the guys."

"It sounds so easy," Heath said, the despair in his voice coming through loud and clear.

"Like I said, I was lucky. Are you in a relationship?"

"There's someone I like, but he's… well it's hard to approach him. I always see guys approaching him, he always knocks them back. There's no way he would even think about giving me a chance, I can't even admit I'm…"

Randy sat back in his chair as Heath sounded off. His anger seemingly disappeared; he was obviously just waiting for the right moment to bring up the subject, and now he was letting it off his chest.

"What does this guy do for a living?" Randy asked.

"He works at a bar," Heath explained. "It's just round the corner from where I live."

"Well, if he gets hit on as much as you say he does, do the opposite," Randy said. "Try talking to him. Take a seat at the bar and get into a conversation with him."

"That's what everyone else does, you can see he's not interested," Heath said defeated. "I should get back to work."

Before Randy could stop him, Heath was out of his office and heading back to his desk. Randy wanted to call him back and talk to him some more. The officer was confident in his work ability that was clear. He'd seen him working during the day and Randy had no concerns. But if he was as unhappy as he appeared to be with his personal life then Randy wanted to help him out.

He wasn't going to be able to do anything about it for the moment so Randy went back to his work. It would only be another couple of hours and he would be able to get out of there and back to the reason he was in Boston; John.

Just the thought of his lover spurred him on and the next thing he knew it was only ten minutes until he would be heading home. His mind was full of numbers and even without looking at the final figures; Randy knew the majority of the areas they were going to need to tackle. It would just be the timescales and man power he would need to look at before presenting his report to the Chief of Police.

He shut down the machine and picked the handset up from his desk, punching the extension to Heath's desk.

"I have an hour, fancy a drink at this bar?" Randy said when Heath picked up.

"What, no… I can't," he panicked turning his head to Randy's office as Randy hung up and walked out.

"It's an order," Randy shouted as he approached. "I'll follow you over; I have some place I need to be afterward.

"What's going on?" Shelton asked when he saw Randy laughing.

"Nothing to worry about. Just need to get Heath over a fear of his," Randy said indicating for Heath to lead the way.

Heath, almost as red as his hair colour, grabbed his coat and quickly made his way to the entrance of the precinct.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Heath muttered.

"Please, if this works out, you'll be sending me flowers as a thank you," Randy joked.

"Never took you as a flowers guy," Heath said as Randy went to his car.

"I'll give them to my partner," Randy said.

Heath pulled out of the parking lot and Randy managed to keep up with him through the traffic and within twenty minutes they were parking outside of the bar Heath's mystery man worked at.

"Okay, when we go in, just play it cool, take a seat at a table while I go and get us a round," Randy instructed. "Point out which one you're interested in, what's his name?"

"Justin," Heath said, going a deep pink.

"He better not be a Timberlake look-a-like," Randy said as they entered the bar. Heath pointed out the tanned man with dark hair. Randy could see the attraction, not that he was his taste, and he preferred John by a long shot.

Randy indicated the table that Heath should sit at and he went over to the bar. As it was early there still weren't many people about so he could easily get the attention of the barman.

"What you after?" he asked with a South African accent.

"You," Randy said bluntly. "At least, my friend over there does."

"What drink do you want?" Justin said not indulging Randy, though his eyes looked over to where Heath sat.

"I'm not sticking around, but-"

"I'll get Heath his usual," Justin interrupted, his eyes lingering on Heath.

"You know he's a cop right?" Randy asked gaining a confused look from Justin. "Handcuffs… everyone likes them."

Justin who was pouring a beer for Heath shifted his weight and Randy laughed when he saw his hand adjust the waistband of his jeans.

"From what I hear you get hit on a fair amount. You don't want that, talk to him; he's too shy to make the move. No matter how much he likes you," Randy said winking. He headed over to the table that Heath was sat at and excused himself just as Justin was bringing the beer around from the bar and taking a seat across from him.

Randy looked back before heading out and smiled as he saw the two men already talking and smiling at one another.

* * *

Randy pulled into his drive as making a stop at another health spa. His list was shorter again. He had two places left. John had to be at one of them. Tomorrow was the day he was going to see his lover again. He'd bring him back to his new home, make love to him and then whisk him away somewhere safe.

As he stepped out of his car he looked to his front door and his heart skipped a beat; as it were so many months ago in St Louis, the front door was ajar. Flashes of memory came back to him as he remembered everything that happened to him in the basement of his home.

He remembered how the knife slid across his skin, threatening to cut him. Instead the gleaming metal plunged into his stomach, stabbing him. He was told on numerous occasions by AJ that he was lucky to be alive. He couldn't take a reoccurrence of those events, not when he was so close to finding John.

"Mr Orton?" a voice said from behind making him jump. He turned around to see a blonde woman, kindness in her eyes, looking at him with worry.

"I'm Trish, I live across the street," the woman said pointing to her home. "When I saw you arrive I thought I should come over and speak with you."

"You saw who was here?" Randy asked, trying not to let his panic show.

"Sort of," she explained. "I saw someone; it looked like a man, shaved head, maybe grade one. He seemed to have a key and he let himself in, but he was looking around like he was checking to see if anyone was watching him."

Randy tried to picture them but it could have been anyone with short hair. Of course, naturally, he was hoping it was John, but how could it be. The man didn't know he was in the city.

"Thank you," Randy said. "Did you see them leave?"

"It must have been nearly an hour later. I would have called but I didn't have any contact details," Trish said.

"That's fine, here's my contact details," he said phishing out a card from his pocket. "Thanks again for noticing. No one else has been here?"

"No, I kept an eye out afterward, I didn't want anyone else going in," Trish said with a small smile.

They exchanged pleasantries and then Randy was heading into the house. He looked around the open floor house before heading upstairs to the bedrooms. He was starting to realise who had been there. If Del-Rio knew he was here and set someone then the house would be ransacked. Everything was where it should be. That meant it had to be Farrelly. Three months without him was obviously enough to convince him it was time to check back in again.

Since he was upstairs, Randy decided to have a shower. He set the water running and stripped out of his uniform down to his boxers. Just as he was about to head back into the bathroom, his phone beeped.

_SLATER: WHAT KIND OF FLOWERS DO YOU WANT? YOU'LL BE GETTING TWO BUNCHES… MAYBE MORE THE WAY HE'S PERFORMING_

_RANDY: T…M…I… NOW STOP TEXTING AND ENJOY IT_

Randy chucked his phone on the bed and headed into the bathroom. He must of spent nearly an hour under the hot spray of the shower as he was relaxed enough to enjoy it. It had been a while since he felt this good and if he was going to see John tomorrow then he was going to be looking and feeling at his best.

As he stepped out of the shower, his heart stopped. In the mirror was a message from the person who had been there. It wasn't Farrelly.

_Missed you_

_John_

_x_

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much**

"God dammit," Randy cursed trying to keep his voice even as he wiped up the spilt coffee.

"Aww are we a bit cranky this morning, boss," Benjamin said jokingly as he reached passed Randy and hit the button on the vending machine for his own drink.

"I haven't slept for the last couple of nights. I'm surviving on caffeine. Now is not a good time to be wisecracking," Randy said with a straight face, though he hoped his eyes showed some hint of a smile.

"Slater's on the food run this morning, want anything added to the list?"

"No, just make sure you siphon off a couple of donuts, that'll do," Randy said getting himself a fresh coffee and heading in the direction of his office.

The previous day had been as productive as the day before, with the thought of seeing John again, it helped him to get through his work quicker. He'd managed to finish his report on the crime rates and made several recommendations including man power and timescales for implementation.

From what he understood, his predecessor had become negligent in his final months with the force, especially considering he was retiring. Randy was sure the main reason he was able to find the position readily available to him was because he was young. As much as his main concern when moving to Boston was to find John, he wasn't about to give less than one hundred per cent on his job.

Within half hour of sending the report over to the chief of police, Randy received a call setting up a meeting for today. Randy was just grateful it was later in the afternoon. At least he would be able to find a way to appear more awake.

Though he was trying not to think on it, Randy couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the previous night. As soon as his shift was over, he'd headed to the locker room to change into his civvies and spruced himself up enough so he would look his best for John. He wanted to knock John off his feet just from the way he looked. Once he had John on his back, he was going to ravish him all night and maybe let him come up for air in between.

When he'd reached the gym, Randy took a few minutes to calm his nerves and will his hard cock to soften, before he went in. He strolled across to the main desk and asked to speak to John. The young man who was currently covering the desk asked him to hold on and as Randy's heart sped up he thought of everything he wanted to say to his lover. As the man stepped through the door, the thudding of his heart tripled before his breath caught in his throat.

He couldn't believe it, not again. The man that stood in front of him, taller and larger muscles than himself, was not his John. He tried to explain he'd meant John Cena, not the bleach blonde guy stood in front of him. Apparently the only John they had was this blonde, Heidenreich.

Randy could still remember the way he felt when he left the gym. His emotions had built up so much over the day, not even the day, since getting to Boston, all the thoughts of what he would say to John, what he wanted to do to John, let John do to him, and then whisking him away from Del-Rio where he could be safe. Maybe try and cut a deal with Farrelly.

When he'd arrived home, despair creeping in, he allowed himself one more hope. The desperate hope that John had stopped by his house again. Would be waiting for him in his living room, in the bedroom, or even better in the kitchen where he'd be cooking up a reunion meal for both of them.

Of course, he was stupid enough to allow himself that hope, and when his house was as empty as St Louis had become before his move to Boston, Randy slid down onto his sofa and curled up, letting the tears fall. Maybe it wasn't John who had stopped by; maybe it was one of Del-Rio's men. Maybe he'd heard that Randy was in town and wanted to play mind games with him.

"Boss… boss… RANDY," Heath shouted at him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere," Randy said, shaking his head of the cobwebs, trying to push John back so he could concentrate on his job.

"Everything alright?" Heath asked as he handed over a plate of donuts.

"Yeah, fine," he lied. "Just trying to think something through, I guess I got side-tracked."

"Lead anywhere nice?" Heath joked.

"Not really," Randy said knowing he was being very forthcoming with his answers. He didn't want to shut Heath out, he'd just managed to break down the officer's barriers and here he was helping rebuild them again. "How's the bartender working out?"

"He's definitely working out… a lot… with me," Heath said, his face lighting up.

"Gross, Slater, you don't need to keep telling me that," Randy scolded pulling a face. No matter how much Randy was happy for him, he didn't need to hear the details. He'd never do it if the positions were reversed.

"I need to know though, what's the longest you can keep someone in handcuffs before they start chaffing?"

"For fuck's sake, get the hell out of my office, Heath," Randy yelled pulling a disgusted face. He was starting to regret helping the redhead. It was like he'd let the cat out of the bag by getting the pair together.

Randy could see Heath was confused by his reaction, and maybe later he would catch up with him and tell him to keep it in his pants for a while; or at the very least keep the details in his head. Either way, for now, he watched the Lieutenant make a hasty retreat back to his desk where Randy could see he immediately started working.

His day started going by a little faster after that and Randy was able to prepare for his meeting. He walked down to the diner for his lunch, needing some fresh air, and when he arrived, he took a seat near the back so he could get some privacy from his fellow officers. He was getting on well with everyone, but today he just needed space.

When he got back to precinct, the chief of police had shown up early and he showed his superior into his office where they set about discussing his report. The chief was impressed with his work and was willing to let him have the money for the additional men he would need to put the recommendations into place.

Randy stressed the importance of trying not to tackle it all at once. He'd seen his fair share of mistakes over the years before he had become Captain and he didn't want to make the same ones. If you clamped down on all areas you will only end up forcing the criminals to find different avenues of crime.

They sat and discussed the implementation scheme and how Randy wanted to go about it. The chief promised cooperation by all the other precincts and would be having the other Captains in the neighbouring districts putting in similar practices. As soon as the chief was out the door, Randy was arranging a meeting with his Lieutenants.

"The chief's given the go ahead on an operation to crack down on theft prevention and a whole range of other areas which need to be sorted out. Regardless of previous reports, the crime rates haven't been going down," Randy said to the seven men sat around the room. "Everybody's been doing their job, I'm not saying they haven't, the analysis I've run shows the rates have been holding steady. Which is good, but the percentage is still high. We want to bring it down."

"What's the plan of action?" Benjamin asked, clearly interested in what Randy was setting up.

"For now, the first step is getting the man power. I've looked over the records and we haven't taken on any new recruits in a long while. I'll be getting on to the academy to make sure we get a large amount sent our way out of the next graduation," Randy explained.

"You think a bunch of fresh-faced, trigger-happy rookies is the answer?" a grizzled Lieutenant said. Randy could see he was going to be open to change but if they were going to improve the area then they needed to do this.

"We need more man power, Wight," Randy said standing his ground. "I'd rather get the rookies in and give them a chance at proper fieldwork. This is just stage one, man power. We're also going to have the backing of the other neighbouring precincts. Once the rookies are through the induction phase then we start to go further with the implementation."

"Do we get more information or are you going to spoon feed us?" Paul Wight asked sarcastically.

"I've prepared a copy of my report for each of you to take a look at. If you've got questions or suggestions then come and see me at any time," Randy said handing out the reports. As he got to Paul he stopped before handing it over. "I think I'll spoon feed you."

"Fag," Paul said under his breath as he snatched the section of the report Randy offered him.

"And damn proud of it," Randy said going back to his desk. "And one more comment like that I'll have you up on insubordination charges. Dismissed."

All of the Lieutenants shot a look at Paul and amongst themselves as they exited the room. Randy collated his paperwork and headed to the vending machine to grab a coffee and something to eat from the selection of food left over from that morning's food run. As he got back to his office he found Heath sat in one of the chairs opposite his desk with a couple of files in his hand.

"Boss," Heath said as he entered.

"If you're here to share more details about you and Justin, please spare me," Randy said.

"Everything alright at home boss, the little wife isn't acting up is he?" Heath joked.

"Call him that again and I'll let him kick your ass," Randy threatened with a smirk. "What do you want?"

"I've been asked to secure a couple of warrants," Heath explained. "Need you to sign off on them before I contact the judge."

Heath handed over the files and Randy scanned through the detail, happy enough that everything was in order. There was no way a judge would deny warrants on either of the cases.

"Go ahead," Randy said handing the files back. "Now get out before you start spewing details, I can see you're dying to."

"Actually, Justin wanted to thank you for helping us get together," Heath said. "Told me after we fuc… had lunch together. He asked me to find out if you'd be up for a double date. Justin and myself, and you and your partner."

"Thanks for the offer, but like I said the other day, it's complicated," Randy said with a sad smirk.

"Okay, well the offer's there," Heath said with a shrug. Just as he was about to speak, Randy's cell phone rang.

"Hang on a sec," Randy said as he answered the phone, not recognising the number. "Captain Randy Orton."

"I've missed hearing that," said a faint voice on the other end. Randy's heart rate doubled in a second, it was a wonder he wasn't keeling over.

"Heath, I've got to take this," Randy said suggesting the Lieutenant leave. When Heath nodded and stood from his chair Randy stopped him. "Can you close the door and make sure I don't get any calls."

He held his hand over the mouth piece of his phone until the door was closed and he could see Heath make his way over to the desk.

"Where are you?" Randy said sharply down the phone as he marched over to the big window which let him overlook the precinct, and lower the blinds.

"Gee, I love you too Randy," John said back at him, hurt evident in his voice.

"You know I love you. I could never stop. I tried and I couldn't; why else would I be in Boston," Randy said softening his voice. "Now where are you?"

"At a diner down from your precinct," John said quietly, like he wanted to say something else but was too nervous to actually speak the words. "I got home and he was already there. He was screwing around with someone in bed."

"Why didn't you go to my place?" Randy asked. "You know where I live."

"I felt like I was being watched the other day, I didn't want to risk you getting hurt again," John said. "I would have stayed longer, cooked for you. The cartons in your fridge proved you haven't got any better at cooking."

"It was probably my neighbour. When I got home she said she'd seen someone," Randy explained. "It was déjà vu when I got there. You left the front door open."

"Sorry," John whispered.

"I don't care. This diner you're at, does it have Krispy Kreme donuts?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, why?" John asked suddenly puzzled.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Randy said. "I'm taking you home and making up for lost time. Then we're getting out of this city."

**A/N: I know I'm a little bit of a tease, but let's face it... next chapter guaranteed Centon smuttiness... please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope this is worth the wait. Enjoy... hopefully :)**

Randy had never moved so quick in his life. He was out of the precinct faster than you could count to five. He told the sergeant on the front desk something had come up; hoping to god nobody noticed it was him.

Somehow he managed to calm his raging erection long enough to get to the diner. He sat in his car for a second collecting his thoughts. He had so much to say to John he didn't know where to start. He needed to make up for the way he treated John while he was in hospital. If only he'd been strong, then maybe John wouldn't have been involved in the bank heist.

Randy stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath and scanned the people sat in the window seats. He couldn't see John in any of them. As he went over to the entrance he noticed a few cruisers and hoped it wasn't any of those he already knew to be gossipers. As he opened the door to the diner, straight away his eyes connected with John. His legs turned to lead and for a moment he forgot how to put one foot in front of the other.

Even from where he sat, he could see the tears building in John's eyes. Those once vibrant blue eyes were clouded over with pain, and Randy hated himself for the part he played. He found the strength to move his legs, though he felt he was shuffling along rather than actually walking, and he had to stop himself from launching at John and wrapping the man in his arms.

He sat in the seat opposite John and watched as a tear slipped from John's eyes. Randy reached over and wiped the tear away and then took John's hand in his. Holding it tight with both of his hands, Randy brought it to his lips placing soft kisses to the skin over and over, stopping only to kiss the silver band on his finger.

Randy wasn't sure how long they sat, staring into each other's eyes. It had been so long since they had seen each other, Randy wanted to memorise everything. He was never going to let his man go again, not even his hand.

"One of us should say something," John said smiling shyly.

"Sorry, baby; part of me thinks I'm dreaming," Randy said running a hand along John's forearm. "Again."

"Again?" John asked, his smile growing.

"Yes… again… you have been the star of some very vivid dreams. It's been making me feel like a horny teenager," Randy said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Randy watched John take his hand and raise it to his lips. He kissed him in much the same fashion as Randy had but before lowering Randy's hand back down, he gently nipped the tip of his finger.

"I'm real," John said so quietly Randy almost missed it.

"How did you know where I lived?" Randy asked. He needed to get some things out of the way before he took John home and had his way with him.

"I called your old precinct. When I asked to speak to you they said you were in Boston," John said before shrugging. "Alberto's splashing his money around again. I asked for some, paid someone to find you."

"Does he know I'm here?" Randy asked. "More the point does he know what you spent the money on?"

"If he knew you were here, he'd be making sure I knew it. Testing my loyalty," John said hanging his head. "Since what happened in St Louis, he's been different with me, like he isn't worried. He won."

"I let him," Randy said lowering his gaze, staring at John's hands which he still held in his own.

"No you didn't. The night it happened, when I got home the house was quiet. He called me into his office where everyone was sat with him. He told me about what happened. What you said to him. He made me… everybody was there, Ran… everybody… even Ricardo," John said, the tears stinging his eyes, spilling free as he looked away from Randy. "He made me…"

"Baby, I'm sorry," Randy said as he tried not to breakdown as well. John needed him. He could let the guilt take over later, once John was safe.

"He made me strip down, and then told me he was going to 'reclaim' me," John said looking up with anger in his eyes. "Took me behind the desk and bent me over it. Made me look at all of them as he fuc-"

"I promise you, when I get my hands on him-"

"Some of them started jerking off as they watched," John said shaking his head in anger, but Randy could see the tears forming again. "He pulled me off the desk; let them… one at a time… I was covered… I could taste some of them in my mouth. Afterward, he chucked me out of the office and told me to clean up. He had business to discuss. After I had a shower, they were still busy. I snuck out and went to find you."

"And I just made it even worse," Randy said lowering his head.

"I was wearing the chain with my ring the day after we spoke," John went on. Randy noticed he glossed over their conversation and how he had been treated. He knew he was going to need to make it up to him. "Alberto saw it. Shoved me against a wall; threatened to have a repeat of that night, only this time he'd let everyone have a proper turn."

"Why did you get involved in the bank heist?" Randy asked, trying to spare John any further pain. The love of his life just shrugged his shoulders.

"What else was I supposed to do? If I didn't agree he'd either rape me or shoot me," John said sounding bitter. "I figured if I was caught I was finally away from him. I might have seen you again. Even if you hated me."

Randy gripped John's hands harder, staring in the face.

"I've never hated you. I never will hate you," Randy said loosening his grip. "I only hate him. For what he's done to you."

"What about what happened to you? Randy you're lucky to be alive," John said, looking down at their hands, once again unable to meet his eyes. "It's no wonder you didn't want anything to do with me."

"When I get you home, I'm going to make it up to you. I didn't mean what I said, not one word," Randy said keeping his voice even so John could tell he was speaking the truth. "I only said it because I thought you'd be safer without me in your life."

"That's what the nurse said," John murmured.

"AJ was crazy at times, but perceptive," Randy agreed. "I wish I had never spoken those words to you. I hurt myself just as much as I hurt you."

"Can we just forget about what happened? I want to move on," John said shaking his head. Randy nodded in agreement. There was no point going over everything that happened, it would only bring more pain.

Not speaking one more word, Randy sat opposite John, his hand loosely holding John's as he enjoyed the view. It had been so long since he could look into those eyes, he needed to remind himself of the beauty in them. He was deep in thoughts, lost in John's gaze, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt John's shoeless foot travelling up the inside of his leg.

Randy blushed as John chuckled at his reaction, his foot skating further up until he was fondling his crotch. Randy's head lulled forward as he relished the sensations John was causing in him.

"Fuck," Randy breathed, hearing another chuckle from John.

"Feel good Captain Orton?" John asked not looking directly at Randy as he spoke to not to make it obvious to the other patrons of the diner.

Randy suddenly remembered where he was and as much as he didn't want John to stop, he couldn't let it go any further.

"Baby, you have to stop," Randy whispered to John. "I can feel eyes on us."

John's foot shot back from Randy's lower regions and his back straightened into a stiff position. Randy realised what John thought he'd meant and he quickly calmed him.

"Baby, I meant some of my patrol officers from work," he said with a slight chuckle as John visibly relaxed. "I'm already going to be the conversation of gossip when they see me leave with the hottest guy in the city."

Randy stood up, hoping the bulge in his pants wasn't too obvious, and held his hand out to John. The muscular man accepted in an overly gracious way and Randy led him toward the door. As John stepped through the door, which Randy held open, a chorus of wolf whistles erupted from the diner and Randy saw a blush creep onto John's face.

Randy turned and shot a finger at the crowd of officers who were so obviously watching him to see who he was with.

"See you at work tomorrow boys and girls," Randy called as stepped out behind John, putting his arm around his shoulders, leading him to his car.

It was only a twenty minute drive to Randy's home and they spent their time in comfortable silence. Randy started to tell John about his home until John gave him a small smirk and he remembered John had already been at the house. When he pulled into the drive, Randy hopped out the car and went round to meet John, who was already getting out.

As they walked the short distance from the car to the front door, John slipped his arm around Randy's waist and Randy revelled in the fact they could freely show affection. Something he wasn't about to give up, ever again. Tonight was going to be about them reconnecting. Then tomorrow they could start their happy ever after.

John closed the door behind them as Randy divested himself of his gun as usual. As soon as it was in its home, he turned back to John. Just as he was sure it was showing on his own face, John needed to feel him, taste him, and simply hold him. Randy stepped close to John so their bodies were a mere inch apart. He lifted his hand to John's face and cupped his cheek, leaning in he stopped just as he was about connect their lips.

"Forever," he said closing the gap.

The kiss was gentle for all of three seconds, after the briefest of kisses, John pulled Randy in tight as Randy pushed him back hard against the front door. Reading each other's minds, they both opened to the other and their tongues clashed in a fight for dominance. Randy moaned into the kiss as John raked his fingers down the back of Randy's head and neck and Randy responded in kind as he bit down on John's lower lip taking control of the kiss.

His hands were everywhere as he reacquainted himself with John's body. They travelled across the back of his head, down his neck, across his shoulders and then slid down his arms where his fingers entwined with John's. Randy pinned John's arms to the door as he wrenched his lips from John's and trailed them down his neck, latching on; nibbling and soothing the skin before repeating his actions. He was going to mark his lover for the world to see.

"Fuck, Randy," John moaned, bucking his hips against Randy's trying to get him to pay some attention to the area.

"Uh uh, we've got all night," Randy reminded him in his ear. "You can be in control later, my time is now."

Randy let go of John's wrists and slipped them to his waist. He coiled his fingers around a couple of belt loops of John's jeans and tugged gently as he stepped back smiling. He led John through the living room downstairs and across to the staircase. He turned around, taking John's hand and led him up and toward the bedroom.

"On the bed baby," Randy instructed tenderly.

"Any particular position," John sassed wrapping his arms around Randy's neck.

"Yeah," Randy said shuffling John back until he was pressed against the edge of the bed. He pushed John's chest so he fell onto the mattress, shocked at Randy's actions. "Flat on your back is good."

His hands travelled the length of John's legs as he crawled up his body, pressing himself against his lover. A large part of him was expecting to wake up at any stage, still in denial that John was actually with him. His dream had been so vivid he was sure John had been real in the pool. Turns out even the pool wasn't real.

As his hands reached John's waist they slid until the material of his shirt, pushing it up to reveal his taut, muscular abs. He lowered his lips to the skin and knew it was one hundred per cent real. The taste of that skin was something he couldn't dream up. His hands pushed John's shirt further up as his lips skated up John's body close behind.

As John lifted his arms to help Randy remove the piece of clothing, Randy ran his tongue across a nipple, causing the nub to harden in his mouth where he then bit down on it. John moaned and arched his back as Randy continued his work, his fingers deftly playing with the nipples twin. He switched nipples, letting his free hand slide back down and glide between their bodies where he groped John's hardening member.

"Please," John pleaded as Randy's lips and tongue worked their way down his body.

"What do you want baby?" Randy asked looking up at him.

"Your hand or mouth, I don't care, just need to feel you on me," John moaned as Randy's hands slipped underneath him grabbing his ass as he mouthed the bulge in pants.

"Oh god," John groaned.

Randy raked his nails down John's skin as he pulled his pants down along with boxers setting him free.

"Damn I missed that sight," Randy commented as John's member stood proud from his body. "You don't care whether it's my hand or mouth?"

"No," John moaned. "Please."

"How about both?" Randy asked taking hold of the base of John's cock before moving in and running his tongue around the head.

He stroked John's hard cock as he licked and sucked around the head, making John moan louder with each touch. Randy remembered back to their first time together in his office, wishing he could really hear John let loose and that was coming true at this moment.

He pulled off John's cock for a fraction of a second to moisten a finger, eyeing John as he sank back down on the rock hard member, taking him to the back his throat. He hooked John's leg over his shoulder, letting his fingers trace the tight entrance.

"Randy, do it," John pleaded as Randy kept constant eye contact with him.

Randy probed gently at the opening, not wishing to push all the way in. He wanted to make sure his lover had the best orgasm and he was going to push him to the brink before letting him fly over.

"Quit teasing," John griped, thrusting his eyes closed as the pleasure rose up.

Randy smiled around John's cock as he swallowed around it, pushing his finger in at the same time. John bucked his hips as he swore so loud Randy was sure every resident of Boston would hear.

"Ran… Ran I can't last any longer… please," John begged the level of his voice going to the exact opposite of his previous words.

Randy knew John was as close as he said he was and his finger searched out the sweet spot inside of him.

"Shhiitt… Randy… oh god… oh god… I'm cumming," he yelled as Randy found his button, hitting the spot over and over again. "Ohhh fuucckk, Ran… fuuuccckk."

Randy swallowed everything that John gave him as his lover thrust even deeper into throat. As his hips fell back to the mattress, Randy milked his cock of everything John had as he writhed underneath his body. Pulling off of the softening member, Randy crawled up John's body and kissed him, letting his lover taste himself as their tongues tangled together once more.

"Marry me?" Randy asked as he released John's lips.

"After that; I'll marry you fifty times over," John sighed with a contented smile.

"Once will be enough," Randy said rolling over and dragging John with him, letting him rest his head on his chest.

* * *

"You should have let me cook," John said as he looked up from where his head rested on Randy's stomach.

They were led out on Randy's corner sofa downstairs in the living room both eating from the pizza box sitting on the foot stool near where they led.

"Why would I do that? We've got forever to be husband and wife," Randy said glancing down at John. He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face as John scowled at him.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you eat properly," John said slapping Randy's bare thigh.

Randy's grin grew even larger as John's hand lingered on his leg, rubbing against the muscles, visibly appreciating being able to touch him whenever he liked. When John's hands started wandering further, Randy let his head fall against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He heard John shift his weight as his fingers dipped beneath the thin material of his boxers.

"Keep your eyes closed," John instructed him, not that he had any intention of opening them. Though he enjoyed seeing John work, the enhanced pleasure he gained from not knowing what was coming next was unbelievable.

John's fingers crept further into his boxers where they ghosted against his rapidly hardening cock. After already going a couple of rounds upstairs he wasn't sure he would be able to last long anyway but if John kept the soft, teasing touches up, he wasn't even going to make it out of his boxers.

Before he knew it John's fingers were gone and if it weren't for the fact he could sense the man still on the sofa, Randy would have thought John had gone as well since he wasn't doing anything. Out of nowhere, John's mouth connected with the damp cotton head, causing a soft gasp from Randy.

John's cheek rubbed against Randy's thick cock as he buried his nose in the crease of his groin. Though he kept his eyes closed, Randy couldn't stop his fingers from moving down a stroking through John's hair before his wide palm covered the back of John's neck. He hoped the weight would remind him of what his goal was. Then John pulled down the front of his boxers to free Randy's cock.

John's hand encased Randy's cock and as it followed the length down to the base, Randy felt John's member jump. Trying to control his sudden desire to drag John up his body and make him ride his cock, he gave a soft growl, wanting John to take him in already.

He felt John's long licks and hot swirls going at his member like a melting ice lolly on a hot day, desperate not to miss a single drop. The constant change in tongue direction pushed Randy further until his breath was reduced to tight, quick, gasps.

"Fuck," Randy whispered, not wanting to disturb John, but he knew he heard.

John's hands spread out on Randy's muscular thighs, trying to anchor himself as he went down Randy's silky length, bobbing his head while humming. He gave a tight suck causing Randy to jerk before lapping at the head of his cock. Randy was trying his hardest not to be vocal as John worked his cock, letting his lover enjoy the control. He knew John could tell he was getting closer.

His rapid shallow breaths were a good indicator, but the tremble going through his sighs as John continuously rubbed all over them he knew was a sure fire sign. He fought back from thrusting into John's mouth but finally he couldn't hold off as he jerked his hips, letting the head of cock hit the back of John's throat.

Just as he was sure he was going to shoot his load, John released his cock, pulling his boxers off completely and went straight for his balls, licking and sucking at them. Randy grabbed John by his short hair and he felt John smile as his tongue travelled down to the smooth spot behind his sac

"Oh shit… fuck… John, I'm about to cum," he yelled. John ripped out of Randy's grasp and took his cock back in his mouth just as he shot his load. "Fuck, John… fuck… baby."

Even though he was sure John would be okay with him opening his eyes now, Randy couldn't find the strength. His lungs rapidly filled with air as he regained his senses, feeling John's weight straddling his body.

"What was I saying?" John asked as Randy managed to open his eyes. "Oh that's right, you need to eat properly. I don't mind cooking."

"As long as you're… um… as long as… what was I trying to say?" Randy asked laughing at himself. He let his hands fall to John's hips. "Jesus that was amazing."

"Please, Jesus had nothing to do with it," John said with a smug grin. "How about we have takeaway at least once a week? That way you can still get your bad food fix."

"Works for me," Randy said, groaning as John shifted his weight where he sat, writhing against Randy's crotch. "Are you trying to get me hard again?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?" John asked giving Randy a knowing smirk.

"I'm getting in contact with the FBI agent who's dealing with your case and I'm going to strike a deal for you," Randy said, running his hands up John's back.

John lowered down so his head was resting against Randy's shoulder and Randy promptly wrapped his arms around him, protecting him. He wanted to keep him safe from harm forever; he just hoped Farrelly would let him.

"Am I going to prison?" John asked, his voice trembling along with his body.

"No, I'm going to protect you," Randy promised. "I'll get them to put you into witness protection. He'll never find you. But you'll have to testify. Give state evidence against Del-Rio."

"I don't know anything," John said quietly.

"You do, you know things without realizing," Randy said, his fingers tracing patterns on the back of John's shoulders, hoping to lull him to sleep. Just as he was sure John was drifting off, his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright.

"I won't do it," John cried. "I'm not letting people tear us apart again. No. I'm not doing it."

"John-"

"You can't make me Ran," John argued. "They can't. I'd rather go to prison."

"Baby, if you go to prison they'll send you out of state," Randy tried to explain.

"But you'd come and visit. I could still see you," John said tears forming in his eyes. "It'll be a couple of years. It'll be fine."

"I won't let you go to prison. John, I'm getting you into witness protection," Randy barked at him. He wasn't going to let John do something stupid.

"No."

"You're going into protection… and I'm coming with you," Randy yelled pulling John into a fierce kiss.

Randy held John with a bruising grip on his hips as John's fingers dug into his head, scratching at the skin as their tongues smashed together fighting for dominance. Randy smiled into the kiss, knowing John, his Johnny, would always give in. John loved feeling Randy inside him and Randy knew it.

"I'm never going to stop fucking you," Randy said tearing his lips from John.

"So romantic," John swooned in Randy's arms overly dramatic.

Randy's smile turned evil as he dragged the pyjama bottoms John had pinched from his dresser down revealing his cheeks. It had only been an hour since they'd been upstairs going at it, and Randy knew John would be prepared for him. His hand fell to his member and he stroked himself quickly so he was rock hard and then lined up with John's opening.

"Fuck," Randy groaned as John pushed himself down onto Randy's cock.

"Want me to ride? You like it when I do," John gasped out his words.

"You can ride me until I'm old and grey and can't get it up anymore," Randy smirked. "Now move your ass."

"Again with the romance," John snickered as he set the pace he was looking for.

It wasn't long before Randy was thrusting up on John's downward strokes and every movement was sending electricity throughout his body. Every slight shift of John's hips, every touch of his hand as he steadied himself was pushing Randy closer to the edge than he wanted to be at the moment. He wanted it to last. He wanted every time with John to last a lifetime.

"Randy," John whimpered snapping Randy from his reverie. He saw the desperate need in John's eyes and knew what he needed.

"Touch yourself baby, let me take care of the rest," he soothed as John's hand reached for his aching cock. Randy's hands gently took hold of John's ass and held him as he thrust up into him. He kept the same pace as John set, using long, slow strokes until John's breathe quickened. He felt his own release near but he wanted John to go first.

"Randy," John cried frantically reaching for his release.

"Cum for me baby, let me see you soar," Randy managed to whisper between his own gasps.

John shot his load over Randy's abs, slowly falling forward onto Randy as his strength left his body. Randy wrapped his arms around John's back, soothing the aftershocks from his body as he came down from his high. Randy was still hard inside John but he wasn't worried about his completion, as long as John was happy. John had other ideas though as he rocked his lower body on Randy as he led against him.

Randy's orgasm wasn't the explosive finish he was used to with John. It was better; beyond better. The slow, sensuous moments, gently rocked him into completion and the orgasm rose slowly up through his body causing a low moan to emanate from his throat as his cum flowed from his cock into John.

After he slid out, Randy readjusted John's pants to cover him up. Reaching for a napkin on the coffee table, Randy wiped his stomach clean and John soon found the strength to climb from Randy's lap. Randy held John against him, no longer wanting him more than a couple of inches from him at any time.

"There's still pizza if you're hungry," Randy said kissing John's forehead as he rested against him. John reached across to grab a slice and Randy smiled as John settled back into his arms.

"Are there any movies on?" John asked tilting his head back to look at Randy.

**A/N: Really hoped you enjoyed. Sorry the updates have been slower on the other stories. Hoping to get another Life chapter out over the christmas as well as finish Rock Paper Scissors.**

**Let me know if you enjoyed the reunion by reviewing. Cheers :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. It's been amazingly busy at work and I don't seem to have stopped over Christmas, this has been the first day I've had the chance to write.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Randy could feel the light pouring in his room and onto his bed as the slumber left his body. He shifted his weight to get comfortable and his arm automatically wrapped around John's muscular body. John. He was here.

Randy's hand travelled across John's front, feeling the muscles twitch under his inspection.

"Ran, what are you doing?" John moaned slightly.

Randy's eyes finally opened and his whole face was smiling as he realised the previous night hadn't been a dream. He had John in his arms. They had amazing sex, which he was sure John would still be feeling today, and they had been like a normal couple again, spread out on the sofa watching movies while eating dinner. Then to top the evening off, Randy was able to hold the man of his dreams in his arms and fall asleep.

He shifted his body once again, nudging John onto his back so he could move over him.

"I love you," Randy said, sensing the tears welling up in his eyes. "I want us to stay like this forever."

John smiled up at him, trailing his fingers up his sides and then looping around his neck. Randy couldn't resist and leant in to capture John's lips. The kiss stayed soft as they sank into the mattress of the bed. As they kissed, Randy discreetly looked at the time on his alarm clock. Five a.m. They still had the time to go slow and spend some time before he needed to go to work. Today was going to be an important day.

As they kissed, John's hands were running across Randy's arms, his back, shoulders, everywhere he could reach. Randy was as much in heaven as he had been the previous night, everything was perfect.

"Ran," John said as they broke for air.

"Mmhmm," he replied as he moved on to John's neck, he was going to mark his lover, and everyone was going to know John was his.

"Make love to me."

Randy stopped his attack and pulled back to look in John's eyes, "Can you take it? We barely stopped last night."

"I can take anything you can give," John said with a little sass, causing Randy to chuckle into John's neck.

"I wouldn't challenge me like that," Randy breathed as he moved to John's ear. "Not unless you want me to fuck you senseless."

"Mmm, later," John moaned wrapping his leg around Randy's hip. "I want it nice and slow right now."

Randy raised himself from John's body slightly, reaching over for the lube which led on its side on the nightstand. He flipped the lid and was about to pour some into his hand when a phone started chiming.

"Just ignore it," John said as Randy went to move from on top of him. "It'll stop in a minute."

Randy looked at John and knew he needed him; probably as much as he needed John. As he settled back on top of John, grinding his hips against him for good measure, the phone stopped as John told him it would. He poured some lube onto his fingers and reached down to John's opening. Although his lover was still stretched from their night together, Randy wasn't going to hurt him. He probed at John's entrance, teasing him slightly as he made sure he was okay.

When John was arching off the mattress looking for more, Randy pulled out, grabbing the bottle of lube again.

"Uh-uh," John muttered, pinching the bottle from him. "I'm going to show you how much of a tease you are."

Randy chuckled as John pushed him onto his back and stretched out beside him. He poured the lube onto the palm of his hand and reached down. He didn't go straight to Randy's stiff cock; instead his fingers lazily drew across the skin of his inner thighs. Randy moved to rest his arm behind his head, issuing an unspoken challenge to John.

"You're asking for this," John said as his fingers slipped from Randy's thigh. Randy tried not to react as John's fingers travelled toward his opening, his knuckles brushing against the sensitive skin of the area. It had been a while since anyone had been in the area. He'd always been the top in his relationships and only the first person he'd ever been with explored the area.

Randy let his legs fall open further so John could get the access he was looking for. Randy was trying to keep his body in check at the thought of John pressing his fingers into him. He knew John wasn't looking to top, it wasn't in his nature, but it didn't mean either of them couldn't enjoy exploring one another fully.

"How long's it been?" John asked as his finger rested at the opening.

"Just under ten years," Randy moaned, the way he was feeling he was going to get off just from the thought of John's finger in him. Randy felt the added pressure from John's fingertip as he gently delved in. "Oh, fuck."

"Good or bad 'fuck'?" John asked keeping his finger still for Randy to grow accustomed to it.

"Good… definitely good," Randy moaned. "Move already."

It was John's turn to chuckle at the demand from his lover and Randy pulled him in for a kiss as John's finger started to go to work. It wasn't long before John managed to find Randy's sweet spot and Randy struggled to stay on the bed as John attacked it with each stroke.

"Baby, fuck, I can't hold on much longer," Randy moaned, scrunching the sheets in one hand as the other, raked at John's arm. "I'm supposed to be making love to you."

"I'd rather see this," John said with a soft smile. "Besides, I know you'll be able to get it up again. You always do."

"Oh god, baby… oh fuck… I'm going to… fuck… I'm cumming… baby, I'm cumming… fuuuccckkk," Randy cried as his cock exploded, shooting his load over his stomach.

"That was hot."

Before Randy could reply, the same ringing as before, started up again and John groaned, collapsing against Randy's chest.

"It's him, I know it is," John mumbled into Randy's chest.

"Baby, you have to answer it," Randy said running his fingertips down John's spine, causing him to shiver. "Only this once."

"What do I say?" John asked crawling out from Randy's arms toward his cellphone.

"Just say you crashed at a friend's and you'll see him after work," Randy said.

"He won't believe me," John said clambering back on the bed and answering the phone.

Randy listened at John spoke with Del-Rio. He knew John was right. It was unlikely Del-Rio would believe him, but it wouldn't be long until he and John were on their way into protective custody. Hopefully Farrelly will sort it out quickly so Del-Rio couldn't find John.

"Okay, babe," John said looking down at the sheets on the bed. "Yeah, I'll see you after work… I love you too."

As soon as he hung up, John buried himself in Randy's outstretched arms. Randy held him tight to him until John's quivering stopped. When it did, Randy used his strength to lift John from the bed and carried him through to the bathroom, placing him on his feet as he turned the shower on.

"Let's kill some time before I go to work and find you a deal," Randy whispered to a nervous John.

"You still have to make love to me," John mumbled.

Randy lifted John's head with his finger so he was able to see into his eyes, "I can do that. If you still want it."

"I want it," John said with sureness.

* * *

"Okay, I want you to stay here," Randy said as he opened the front door, turning back to look at John as he followed him out. "I want to know you're safe."

"I have work, Ran," John said with a smile, coyly tugging at Randy's tie. "You remember, tight top, shorts that show off my legs. You liked me in my old one."

"Call in sick," Randy said pecking John on the lips. "No one else should be allowed to see you in an outfit like that."

Randy slid his arms around John's waist and pulled him closer to his body. They looked at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything, having a silent conversation.

"I think I shouldn't have mentioned it," John said releasing Randy's hold. "You're getting all horny again."

"Okay, okay," Randy said kissing once again. "Just promise you'll stay here. I really do need to know you're safe."

"I promise."

* * *

"Only emergencies today boys," Randy said as he made his way from the coffee machine to his office. He had a feeling today was going to be busy. As soon as Farrelly knew where John was he was going to be all over it.

As soon as he was in the office, he closed the door and pulled out Farrelly's card. For some reason he still had it in his wallet since he was in the hospital in St Louis. He must have tried dialling the telephone number five times before he managed to key it in correctly. His nerves getting the better of him.

"Agent Farrelly's desk," a young woman said.

"Is Farrelly there?"

"I'm sorry, sir, he's unavailable at this time," the lady said. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Let him know Captain Orton called," Randy said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "Tell him I have some information for him."

"What is it pertaining to?"

"He'll know," Randy said before hanging up.

He wondered whether he should have left a number for him to contact him on, but realised there was no way Farrelly didn't have all of his numbers. He suddenly panicked that Farrelly had eyes on him as well and he thought of John at home by himself. If Farrelly sent people in to arrest him, then John wouldn't be given a deal and Randy would likely be charged with harbouring a known criminal.

He grabbed up the phone again and quickly dialled home, hoping John realised he should answer the phone. He let it ring until it cut into his answer phone.

"_You've reached Randy Orton; sorry I'm not in right now, please leave a message after the tone."_

"John, it's me, pick up baby," Randy said, hoping John was nearby and heard his message. "Jo-"

"Hey, Ran, miss me already?" John sassed. Randy could hear the television on in the background and pictured him spread out on the sofa watching day time programmes.

"I changed my mind," Randy said. "Fancy coming down the station?"

"What happened?" John asked, the nervousness coming back into his voice.

"Nothing. I just can't concentrate," Randy lied. "Figured it was because you were in my home and all I want to do is be there with you."

"And me being at the station is going to help?" John laughed.

"Yes," Randy said with a smile.

"Liar," John said laughing still. "But fine. Can I use your car?"

"Sure, baby, I'll see you in twenty."

Randy said his goodbyes and tried to concentrate on work for the twenty minutes after he hung up. It was the longest twenty minutes of his life and when the clock hit the twentieth minute, he started to panic. Why hadn't John arrived? Was everything okay? Had Farrelly managed to get to John before he reached the precinct?

He looked at his screen and realised he was reading the same email he had been when he picked up the phone to John. This was ridiculous. He hadn't been this distracted the day he met him.

There was a knock at his door and Randy snapped at the person as they opened it.

"Sorry sir, there's a gentleman here to see you," Benjamin said.

"Show them through," Randy said, trying to sound apologetic, since he could relax a little since it was obviously John.

"I would sir, but…"

"But, what?" Randy asked.

"Well, Heath seems to be giving him a tour of the station," Benjamin replied.

"Shit," Randy said. Of all people, he didn't need Heath getting to know John. the shy man he'd met when he arrived in Boston had unfortunately come out of his shell since Randy helped him get together with his barman.

He stood from his desk and headed out of his office, scanning the room for signs of John and Heath.

"I think he was showing him the cells, next," Benjamin chuckled.

"What the fu… who shows a civilian the holding cells?"

Randy quickly made his way over to the holding cells and the sergeants seemed to know who he was looking for and pointed them in the direction they'd gone.

"I know you know this, but, Randy's a really nice guy," he heard Heath saying in his southern accent.

"I know," John said a little meekly.

"Did he tell you about how he helped me get together with my boyfriend?" Heath asked.

"No."

"Well, he did," Heath said tucking his hair behind his ears. "Anyway, Just and I want to take you guys out, have a nice meal, as a way to say thank you."

"SLATER," Randy bellowed down the hall when he saw him, practically trapping John at the end of the corridor.

"Oh hey boss, John and I were just talking," Heath said, oblivious to fact that John seemed to sigh in relief when Randy showed up.

"Don't you have reports to write?" Randy hinted at the red head.

"Oh yeah sure," Heath said with a knowing smirk. "Hey boss, John, go easy back here, it can get a little rambunctious back here in the heat of the moment."

Randy hung his head, shaking it in disgust.

"Wait a minute, Slater," Randy shouted causing his sergeant to stop in his tracks. "When did you find that out?"

"Just paid a visit when I was on nights last week, he finished work and came over. He wanted to see the place," Heath said with a smile.

"Remind me why I'm not putting you on report?" Randy barked, getting annoyed at him.

"Ran," John said putting his hand on Randy's forearm.

Randy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from Heath's more annoying, extrovert character. He looked at John and silently thanked him for calming him. He'd never been a particularly angry person, but Heath was just bringing that quality out in him. it was a good job John was here.

"Cheers, John," Heath said with an awkward chuckle.

"Heath… go," John said as he saw the annoyance returning to Randy's eyes.

Randy took another breath before turning fully to John and quickly kissing him in thanks. He nodded his head to the doorway and John followed him back through to the main part of the station and over to the coffee machine where they got a drink.

Randy was trying to remain professional in front of his colleagues but he could see John was trying not to laugh at his efforts. When John had come to the station in St Louis, it was easy to stay in control since they didn't really know each other at that point. Now, being engaged and about to, hopefully, go into witness protection together, they were more aware of not making a scene with each other.

Randy showed him into his office, holding the door for him. He wanted to lock it as well, but couldn't. If anyone tried to come in and found it locked, they'd have a field day.

"Take a seat," Randy said as he closed the door.

When he turned around, he saw John sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk, looking mightily comfortable.

"Are we having a repeat performance?"

"If only," Randy said walking around the desk and taking John's hand. John immediately stood and stepped into Randy's body. "If you sit there… I won't be able to work."

"You seemed to think you would be able to work if I were here rather than at home," John said.

Randy couldn't help but smile at how John called it 'home' rather than 'your house'. Truthfully though, it wouldn't be home for much longer. They would be shipped off into a neighbouring city so they were close enough when it came time for the trial.

Randy led John to one of the comfy chairs in the office and indicated for John to take a seat, which he did with a smirk.

"I wonder how long it will be until you get distracted," John said with a smirk.

When Randy sat down at his desk, he filched around in one of his desk drawers looking for something. When he found the magazine, he threw it over at John who caught it before it hit him in the head.

"Shut up and read," Randy said with his own smirk.

"Man, I always wanted one of these," John said as he took in the front cover of the car magazine. He turned it to show Randy.

"And when we win the lottery we can buy a Bentley," Randy said with a grin.

He turned back to his computer and settled into work as John read the magazine. Surprisingly enough they managed to get on in this manner as John was engrossed in the car magazine. Randy was pleased since he'd bought it without really liking cars. For some reason at the time he just needed to feel connected to John. And John liked cars.

Before long, Randy had caught up on the work, he dawdled through during the first half of his morning and he was soon looking ahead to the shift patterns for the next month. He wasn't sure if he'd be around at that point but he wanted to go with everything in place.

Just as John finished the magazine, Randy's stomach started growling and decided it needed filling. He took John out to lunch to a small restaurant around the corner from the station and they stopped at a newsagent on the walk back to pick up another magazine for John. John also made a point to buy a ticket for the lottery draw as well.

When they made it back to the office, avoiding Heath who, thankfully, was working flat out at his desk, Randy heard his phone ringing. He jogged over to pick it up as John got comfortable in his chair.

"Captain Orton," he said answering the phone. The look he shot John was enough to let his lover know it was the call they'd been waiting for.

"I'm intrigued as to what information you have for me fella," Farrelly said on the other end.

"How about the location of John Cena," Randy said watching John nervously bite his lip.

"I know he's in Boston," Farrelly said.

"Well I know where he is right now," Randy said. "And I know he's willing to make a deal."

"What are the terms?"

"He'll tell you everything he knows, about the bank heist, anything he knows about Del-Rio and his known associates in exchange for protective custody of himself and one other person," Randy said confidently.

"And I can guess who the other person will be," Farrelly said. Randy could picture him rolling his eyes as he said it.

"Those are the terms," Randy said.

"Let me think about it," Farrelly said hanging up after he spoke.

Randy looked at the receiver in his hand, shocked that Farrelly hung up so suddenly. He thought he'd jump at the chance. It would be closing two cases. Randy knew John would be able to give enough information to charge Del-Rio with multiples crimes; they would just need to convince John he knew the information.

"What did he say?" John asked, breaking into Randy's thoughts.

"He's going to think about it," Randy said.

Something, he wasn't sure what, niggled at him. Every cop who knew anything about Del-Rio would jump at the chance to make this deal, yet Farrelly needed to think about it. Something wasn't right.

"What do we do until then?"

"We finish the day, then go home, very possibly have sex, then go to bed," Randy said with a straight face when John smirked at the sex comment. "If we don't hear anything by tomorrow lunch, then we look at other options."

"Like?"

"The option I've suggested since the beginning, leaving," Randy said. When John went to argue he put his hand to stop him. "You were leaving the morning we met."

"Because it was only my risk," John said. "Now I'd be risking you."

"I'm willing to take the risk; are you?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry... what can I say, I was busy at work, then had a change of jobs, then to top it off... I had writer's block.**

**Anyway I've managed to get this chapter out, it's a little short but to make up for the delay I've put some centon smuttiness in.**

**On a side note, I've been working on the plot of a new story which will be another AU piece. It's a college fic where Randy is a professor and John is the student. It's been requested by Centonslash so I hope she likes the finished product when it comes out. Not sure when the first chapter will be up but look out for it.**

**To bring it back to this story, I'm only 15 reviews away from 300 which would be absolutely fantastic and I will be offering the usual oneshot for whoever helps me hit the magic number.**

**Enjoy...**

"I like waking up with you," John said as they laid out on the sofa in Randy's living room. They'd just finished eating breakfast and John was led back in Randy's arms as they watched the news and weather report.

"Baby, we woke up over an hour ago," Randy said chuckling, ducking his head to place a kiss on John's bare shoulder.

"I know, but still," John said. "Normally I'd be waking up next to him. I'd go and get breakfast and he'd been going into his office and starting to work. Being here with you is perfect."

"I'd say, I haven't had a breakfast which wasn't cooked at a diner in months," Randy said. "Though we need to swap the boxers for an apron. I'm sure that was the deal on the uniform."

John was moving straight away trying to get in a better position to make Randy take the comment back, unfortunately though, Randy was trained in how to protect himself and was able to avoid all of John's moves. John was trying to keep his balance at the same time and before he knew it Randy was in control. He was thrown up and over Randy's shoulder, unable to get out of Randy's grip as he carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Now, are you going to apologise for trying to attack me or am I going to have to take away your privileges?" Randy asked trying to keep a straight face as he dumped John in the middle of the bed.

"What privileges are we talking about?"

Randy didn't say anything, his eyes simply travelled slowly down John's body until they landed on the only part of his body which was covered.

"Ohhh, you can take those away Ran, any day of the week," John said with his own wicked smile. He wasn't stupid; he knew he got to Randy as much as Randy got to him. That was obvious from the day they met. Even with his concussion, John had been able to tell Randy was finding it difficult to keep his composure.

"I should make you go all day without a pair," Randy said, pulling on John's legs to bring him to the edge of the bed.

"How will you possibly be able to know if I cheat or not?" John asked with his dimpled smile.

"Easy, you'll be at the station with me again. I can check whenever I like," Randy answered as his fingers hooked into the material and he dragged them down and off John's body.

"Spot inspection every couple of hours, right," John laughed, his grin spreading further across his face.

"Wrong profession baby, no spot inspections on the police force," Randy said, his fingers starting to graze over John's entrance. He was so intent on watching John's reaction, catching every sigh and the little twitches to the corner of John's mouth as his pleasure increased, there conversation was over. Neither man was interested in talking anymore. It was all about pleasing each other.

As Randy kept his small touches going, John was desperately trying to reach for the lube which they kept in the bedside cabinet. No matter how tall he was though, he wasn't going to be able to reach it. Randy chuckled, which even he thought sounded evil, as he sucked a couple of fingers into his mouth and made a show of moistening the digits.

John was groaning and writhing at the sight, wishing Randy would fill him up with those same fingers. Just as John was about to pounce and force Randy to stop his teasing, Randy released his fingers with a faint pop, and went straight back to John's eager entrance. As he slipped one in, John enveloped the finger tightly with his muscles and his eyes rolled back into his head slightly. Randy couldn't help but smile as he admitted he had probably worked John up more than he had needed.

Randy leant over John's body and kissed John passionately as he pushed a second finger in and started faster thrusts, purposely avoiding John's prostate. He was going to save that for later. John was having none of it, and soon enough, Randy felt John trying to push down onto his fingers, squirming around as he tried to search out the sensitive nub.

"You know, if I just sat back, I reckon you could get yourself off on my fingers," Randy breathed into John's ear, biting down onto the lobe. "But I'm selfish and want something else in there."

"You'd only be doing the same if you put it in," John complained with a mock frown.

"I wouldn't do that," Randy said with a smile. "Your tight ass is far too good to tease once I'm home."

"Prove it," John said. His hand skated up Randy's arm, tracing the tribal tattoos as he went, before circling his arm around Randy's neck.

Randy pulled his fingers out, receiving a faint groan from John at the disappearance. He quickly lubed his cock up, lining himself up with John's entrance before pushing forward. When he felt John's tight ring give way and he slipped him, he let out his first moan. Holding still for a moment, he let the tightness surround him, pressing his forehead against John's.

"Ran?" John asked at his lack of movement.

"Just letting the feeling wash over me," Randy murmured pressing his lips to John's gently. After a moment he lifted himself up and pushed the rest of the way in so he was seated fully within John. "Damn."

"Ran… move," John's voice caught as he spoke.

"How do you want it?" Randy asked with a gleam in his eye.

Without waiting for a response Randy pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside John and then thrust back in hard, making sure to hit John's spot head on.

"Oh, Jesus… fuck," John cried at the sensation.

"Nope, Randy; not Jesus," Randy joked as he continued with the hard thrusts.

Randy kept the slow but hard pace as long as John was happy and from the clawing of his back, Randy knew John was enjoying it. He took his time, grinding down into John's hips as his cock thrust in. Randy could sense the slow build of his release in his stomach but with the pace they were using, he was going to be able to hold on a lot longer than usual.

John didn't appear to be in any rush and was content lying in Randy's arms as they took their time to their release. Soon, Randy softened his thrusts and started rocking into John slowly, still brushing against his prostate, causing a burst of pleasure to run through John's body each time. John's clawing became touches of exploration, as his hands ran over the back of Randy's shoulders, and across his lower back.

As they took their time, the pleasure built inside both of them and Randy started to sense John's need to release. Since neither of them wanted it to turn into a rough and tumble just to get off, Randy slipped his hand between their bodies and gently stroked John in time with his movements.

John's breathes were getting shallower and Randy knew his lover, his partner for life, his everything, wasn't going to last much longer. The thought alone, spurred on his pleasure. John started grabbing at his body, wanting to be as close to him as possible and within a few minutes they were on the brink of cumming.

"John, baby…" Randy moaned his forehead back to resting on John's.

"I'm there… just a little… more… Ran… RANDY," he cried loudly as his cum rushed from his cock onto his stomach. Randy barely held back his own orgasm as John came and just a short moment afterward he released into his lover, crying his name as he did.

Collapsing gently onto John, Randy let him wrap him up in his arms and hold him as their breathing calmed. Randy, though a little reluctantly, pulled away from John and went into the bathroom to find a wash cloth to clean them up. While he was in the room, John moved up the bed and pushed the sheets down on Randy's side of the bed so he could climb in.

"Are we going back to bed?" Randy asked climbing in next to John and wiping him clean before throwing the cloth back into the bathroom.

"Do you have to go to the station straight away? I'd rather we stay here and enjoy the day, or at least the morning," John suggested resting his head on Randy's chest.

"If that's what you want, baby, we can do that," Randy said, letting his fingers linger on the back John's neck. "But I need to be there in case the FBI calls back."

"Remember the twenty four hours we had in St Louis," John sighed. "Can't we just have that again? No going out anywhere, just spending the day. I don't mean have sex all day… though I won't say no, I want the two of us to be a couple."

"Once we get you a deal and into protective custody, then we can do that," Randy said kissing the top of John's head. "Every day."

"And until then?"

"It won't be long baby," Randy soothed. "We'll hear back today, they'll be stupid not to take the offer."

"I hope you're right," John said with a yawn.

"Sleep, baby," Randy said. "When you wake up I'll be here, and we can go and get you the deal that I know they're dying to take."

It wasn't long before John had drifted to sleep in Randy's arms. Randy could already feel himself heading back to sleep and when he looked at the clock he realised he was supposed to be at work in a just couple of minutes. He grabbed his cell phone from the bedside cabinet and rang the office, keeping his voice as quiet as possible so as not to wake John.

As he finished the call he noticed John shiver and quickly found him a pair of pyjama bottoms to put on. He silently laughed at his actions as he realised he was trying to put a pair of pants on his lover; usually he was ripping them off him. Noticing the chill himself, he put his own bottoms back on before slipping back into bed, John automatically moving back into his arms. He sighed a sigh of content as he realised everything was finally falling into place.

The peace was short lived as within a second of thinking that forbidden thought; the house filled with loud crashes of doors and tables as they were flung about. The sudden noise startled John from his sleep and Randy was reaching for a weapon to use, cursing his habit of leaving his gun downstairs in the closet.

John climbed out of bed and went to stand beside Randy who instinctively moved in front of him to protect him from the house invaders. It was only as he heard the footsteps on the stairs and the words spoken between them, Randy realised what was happening. The only problem was it was too late to get John out.

The bedroom door crashed open and an FBI agent dressed in black SWAT clothes came in.

"Suspect located in upstairs bedroom," he called back to his superior, his gun rising to keep the men at bay.

"Lower your weapon, I've spoken with Agent Farre-"

"Shut up, Orton," the Irish accent said as the man in question walked in. "Cuff the suspect."

As the agent lowered his weapon and started for John, Randy stepped in his way and held him off, scrambling around trying to find a way to incapacitate him. If he could get one agent down, then he can easily get passed Farrelly, and then he can pull John out behind him and they can run. They can get away from everything, change their names, stage their own deaths; whatever it took to have their life together.

Unfortunately for Randy, no matter how much he fought, the agent was able to get the better of him and hold him off as Farrelly went over to John and put him in a pair of handcuffs.

"John Cena, you are under arrest for the robbery of the First National Bank of St Louis," Farrelly said, watching Randy's pained expression as he was forced to watch John being arrested. Farrelly hauled John to his feet as he continued with his reading of the Miranda Rights.

Randy could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he saw the fear in John's. John's eyes never left his as he was dragged from the room and Randy fought with everything he had to get away from the agent who held him in a tight grip. As he heard Farrelly lead John down the stairs, Randy kicked into gear once more, determined to get to John.

Steeling himself, he flung his head back hard, head-butting the agent in the nose causing the man's grip to falter. He swung his foot back in his groin for good measure and quickly ran after John, but even then he was too slow as the police car with John in was already heading down the street by the time he reached the front door.

"You fucking bastard," Randy cried, heading straight toward Farrelly. "I came to you when I found him. He was willing to make a deal. You could get all the state's evidence you need to convict Del-Rio."

"Convict him of what?" Farrelly said with a laugh. "He hasn't done anything."

"Then why have you been investigating him all this time?" Randy spat, grabbing hold of Farrelly by his coat lapels and shoving him into a wall.

Shocking Randy immensely, Farrelly grabbed hold of his arm, twisting it behind his back and shoving Randy into the wall face first. Randy couldn't believe the twist of events. Last time they were face to face, Randy was able to overpower the man. Apparently it was all an act.

"If we could find some evidence we would have arrested him," Farrelly seethed. "That stupid bitch doesn't know anything."

"Don't call him that," Randy said trying to push away from the wall.

"Listen up, Orton, the only reason I'm not arresting you is because you're a cop," he threatened. "But understand this, if you try to interfere in my case one more time… I won't hesitate in arresting you."

"John can te-"

"He can't tell me anything," Farrelly interrupted. "He knows bugger all about Del-Rio."

"Sir," the agent Randy had assaulted in his bedroom interrupted. "We have the suspect's cell phone and wallet."

"Take it back to headquarters," Farrelly instructed before turning back to Randy. "You've been warned Orton, interfere in this investigation again. I'll arrest you for everything you did back in St Louis, as well as obstructing the course of justice."

Farrelly shoved Randy hard into the wall to punctuate his sentence before heading out of the house and into his SUV. Randy paced the small entryway, wracking his brain and thinking about what he needed to do, what he could do to help John.

"Hang on baby," Randy said to himself as the tears finally spilled over.

**A/N Don't forget to review to be in with a chance of getting a oneshot**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy... next up is chapter 2 of contentment. Congrats to Waldron82 for the 300th review, your oneshot will be posted just as soon as I finish writing it :)**

What the fuck happened? That's what John wanted to know. How did he go from being in his partner's arms to being in an orange jumpsuit? Was that someone eying him up? The big bear of a man sitting opposite him in the small cell. John kept his eyes down, determined not to make eye contact.

"CENA," a gruff demand came down the corridor.

John finally looked up, still avoiding the gaze of the criminal who seemed too tall and too round to fit into any size jumpsuit. He moved from his seat and as he turned to make his way to the front of the cell, the bear grabbed a handful of his ass. John jumped out of skin and a foot into the air, causing the man to laugh.

"Hands off, Wight," the officer warned. "FBI doesn't want him marked."

"Hey," the man said with a rumble of laughter. "His ass was begging to be grabbed. It's big enough; even my hand couldn't grab the whole thing."

"Your lawyer's here," the officer said.

"I haven't had my phone call, how do I have a lawyer?" John asked confused.

"State provides one you idiot," Wight laughed from his spot on the bench.

The officer opened the cell and John stepped out. At this moment, he was grateful for two things. One, to be out of the cell, away from the giant creep. And two, he was grateful not to be taken to Randy's precinct. That was the last thing he needed. He didn't want to face Randy's colleagues.

This whole situation was going from bad to worse for Randy. After a chance meeting, John dragged him into the mess he called his life. Not that it was much of a life. He barely had any friends, and nine times out of ten he didn't socialise outside of work. The friends he'd had in Florida left him to his ways since he'd stopped contacting them.

St Louis was much the same. Any friends he did have picked up the score early on and remained at arm's length. Truth be told he didn't have friends. The only person he saw outside of work ended up being Randy and as soon as Del-Rio found out, he made sure Randy wanted nothing more to do with him.

John was the stupid one to let himself get roped into Del-Rio's schemes. He deserved to be here. He was just grateful for those two extra days with Randy. At least they were able to be together again.

"Crying won't get you anywhere kid," the officer berated him as they walked along the corridor. "You ain't in front of a jury yet."

"I'm not crying," John said barely above a whisper as he spoke.

"Could have fooled me," he grunted as he opened the door to the interview room.

"Officer Rollins… thank you for escorting my client here," David Otunga said, standing from his place at the table. "I'd like some time alone with my client."

"It's against regulations," Rollins answered gruffly, pushing John further into the room. "An officer has to be present at all times."

"Of course, of course," David said with a nod. "It's just that, I have a personal message from his loved one."

John's head shot up, looking Otunga dead in the eye. Del-Rio sent a message for him. This wasn't going to be good. John knew his fear was etched into his face, and he could see the recognition in Otunga as well.

"Well, who could deny Mr Del-Rio; he's such an outstanding member of the community," Rollins said with an evil smile as he stepped back through the door. John couldn't stop the gulp when he heard the door lock behind him.

"Mr Cena," Otunga said. "Mr Del-Rio has asked me to pass on a very personal message."

* * *

"Tell him to get his ass out here and speak to me," Randy bellowed across the FBI office. "I know he's here. Go tell that no good slime ball that I'm not going anywhere until I see him."

"Captain Orton," the female agent said standing her ground. "Agent Farrelly is busy working on a case at present. I'll get him to give you a call as-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Randy complained. "I'm here about the case he's working on. Now tell him to-"

"Orton, I have no problem arresting you for disturbing the peace," Farrelly yelled coming out of his office and cutting him off.

"I want to see him," Randy said walking straight up to Farrelly, getting in his face.

"Your boyfriend's a crook, Orton," Farrelly replied, undeterred from Randy's anger. "Step away from this before you get yourself in trouble."

"He was coerced and you know it."

"There isn't any evidence to suggest that," Farrelly said.

"You know damn well that Del-Rio is behind this. Everything points to him," Randy said seething.

"Show me one piece of evidence."

Randy went to reply but, truth was there was no evidence against Del-Rio. Randy had learnt that in St Louis. Anything the FBI had was circumstantial and Randy wasn't coming up with anything new. He needed to get to John, talk to him. He could get John talking, the information they required would be there, even if John didn't think he knew it. How many times had he told John that very same thing?

"I need to see him… please," Randy asked nicely.

"Give me one good reason," Farrelly said with a sinister laugh. "You've done nothing but hinder this case."

"Let me see him, please. I love him," Randy said trying to hold back his emotions.

"Snuka," Farrelly called to the female agent who'd originally been trying to deal with Randy.

"Sir," she called from her desk.

"I'm headed out. Let me know when everything's set up," the agent instructed, receiving a nod in return.

Randy headed back to the elevators and hit the button for the parking lot. When they got down to the floor, Randy headed in the direction of his car, only to be stopped by Farrelly.

"We'll take my car," Farrelly instructed. "No disrespect but you're a little crazy when it comes to your boyfriend… who's to say you won't try to kidnap me."

As they made their way across the city to the precinct where John was being held, Randy thought over what Farrelly told him. He couldn't dismiss the comment. He did go a little crazy with John. No one could deny that.

"I've come to realise since knowing John. I would do anything for him," Randy admitted as they sat in traffic. "I've been in love before. But with John; he brings out the protective cave man in me."

"If you love him so much… why did you keep letting him go back to him?"

"John didn't give me a choice."

Randy turned his head to look out the weekend. He could feel Farrelly's gaze upon him, he didn't want to deal with the scrutiny but he didn't have a choice, not if he wanted to see John.

It wasn't much longer until they arrived at the precinct. Randy made his way straight in, not waiting for Farrelly. As soon as he was at the front desk he demanded to see his partner, flashing his badge to get things moving. He knew this precinct. It was the roughest in Boston. He needed to get John out of here.

"Don't think for one second you'll be alone with him," Farrelly said quietly as they waited. "I'll be in the adjoining room listening to every word."

"I have nothing to hide from you, and neither does John."

They were shown through to the interview room and Randy started pacing, waiting for John to be brought through from the holding cell. John wasn't going to be able to cope with life in prison. He looked strong, and he was, but he was a nice guy. The nicest. The true criminals would spot that and they'd get to him.

"Randy?"

"Johnny," Randy said moving to take the man into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" John asked his voice so devoid of emotion Randy almost didn't recognise it.

"To help, baby," Randy whispered, cupping John's face. He led him over to the table and took a seat next to him. "Johnny, baby, you need to start talking. Tell them everything you know about Del-Rio."

"Would that help?" John asked, the same strange tone coming from his lips.

"Yes, I've told you baby, everything you know, whether you think it's important or not, will help get Del-Rio behind bars," Randy said trying to persuade John.

"What about me?"

"If you talk, then the DA will make you an offer," Randy said. "Then you and me, we can go back home and never worry about him again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, baby. They want him behind bars," Randy said bringing John's hands to his lips and kissing them.

"I meant, are you sure you want me there?" John said, lifting his gaze to meet Randy. His eyes were cold and distant. "You set me up."

"What? No."

"Come on, Randy. If they wanted to arrest Alberto so quickly, they would have jumped at your offer," John said rolling his eyes. "I expect they told you to take me home and they'd arrest me there. Less of a scene."

"Joh-"

"I admit, you played your part well," John said with a smirk. "Did you have it all set up? Did you cause the accident that day? Or did you just plan it out after we fucked in your office?"

"Johnny, I never-"

"You don't love me," John barked. "Alberto loves me. He heard about what happened and arranged for Mr Otunga to take on my case."

"I may not have arranged for a lawyer, Johnny, but I've been trying to get you a deal," Randy said, tears pricking his eyes.

"You set this up. You set me up. I'm lucky Alberto will take me back," John said with a soft voice. "Leave."

Randy didn't move for a while, unable to comprehend what John was saying to him. He couldn't believe anything that he was saying. John knew that he loved him. He would move heaven and earth for him. He'd left his family, his home, just for him, and he didn't regret anything.

"I'm not giving up," Randy said adamant at getting his point across. "He may have sent his lawyer here, but don't think for one second it was to protect you. It was to save his own skin."

"Don't speak about him like that."

"I don't know what bullshit the lawyer fed you, but don't fall for it," Randy warned. "They'll use you as a scapegoat."

"Don't lie," John said looking away from him.

Randy could see the insecurity in his eyes and knew they'd already threatened him. He guessed from the things John was saying Otunga had fed him a bunch of lies as well. Randy grabbed his face and turned it so he could look in his eyes, so John could see the truth, but John wouldn't look up.

"Look at me, John," Randy ordered.

John gave in and looked at Randy, his tears falling freely down his face.

"If I can't get a deal for you, Otunga is the best option. He studied at Harvard, no one else would be any better."

"I don't want to go to prison," John whimpered.

"I won't let you," Randy promised, kissing him hard on the lips. "I love you, with all my heart. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You said they'd use me as the scapegoat," John reminded him. "How can I trust Otunga not to throw the case?"

"Because Otunga's never lost. He won't give up his reputation," Randy said kissing him again, this time with John returning the kiss.

With all thoughts of Farrelly stood behind the glass, listening to the conversation gone from his mind, Randy held onto John's neck tight, showing him just how much he loved him. He slipped his tongue into John's willing mouth and their tongues tangled together, tasting one another. Randy was determined to send John on his way, more determined than ever. Hopefully with the reassurance of his love, he could be strong and stand up to anyone who tried to take advantage.

"Orton, time to go," Farrelly called from the doorway. "Put the pretty boy down."

"I love you," Randy whispered for John's ears only. "Remember that."

"I will," John said, the tears slowing. "I love you too."

**Hope you all enjoyed :) please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

The last twenty four hours had been hell on earth. Randy had barely slept, trying to come up with a way out for John. Everything led back to the same thought; he needed to persuade Farrelly to agree to a deal. John wasn't a threat. His actions in St Louis had been out of fear and intimidation, not malicious intent.

Randy made his way into the precinct, ignoring the few cops who were milling about preparing for their day. He wanted to get into his office and start the ball rolling on a few ideas which had gone through his brain; his back up options if Farrelly wouldn't agree to his suggestions.

As a cop he semi-understood where Farrelly was coming from. At this stage in their investigation there was no evidence linking any crimes to Del-Rio. Alberto had too much experience in covering his tracks and over the years he had learnt not to do anything himself. So for Farrelly what was the point in pursuing him? On the other hand, the part which confused Randy just as much as it angered him, Farrelly had the chance to get inside information. A deal made more sense.

"Captain… Captain," he heard called from across the room. "Randy."

He looked back over his shoulder and saw Heath approaching him, he sighed knowing he couldn't ignore his lieutenant, and nodded his head toward his office, indicating for Heath to follow. He threw his coat on the chair and held the door open waiting for Heath. As soon as the red head was inside, Randy closed the door and went to his desk.

"What's going on? Rumours are running wild," Heath said. "Reports are coming in from the other precinct saying John was arrested. I told everyone here not t-"

"It's true," Randy said cutting him off.

"But… John wouldn't hurt a fly," Heath said, shocked at the news. In normal circumstances, Randy would have been mused at how well Heath knew John already. But there weren't normal circumstances.

"John was arrested in connection to a bank robbery in St Louis," Randy explained. Collapsing into the chair John had commandeered when he was there. "We both lived there before moving to Boston."

"Is that why you moved to here?"

"Sort of," Randy said.

"Let me guess, 'It's complicated'," Heath mimicked Randy's first description of his relationship with John.

"Yeah, and you'll be better off not getting involved," Randy sniped. "No point two careers going down the drain."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter," he said shaking his head. "Listen I have to go. If anyone comes looking for me just make up some excuse."

Randy shot out of his office. His preparations would have to wait. He needed to convince Farrelly to offer John a deal. Get him to see it was the best course of action. Racing out of the precinct he jumped into his car and sped across the city to the FBI office where Farrelly was currently basing his operation.

Another twenty four hours and John would be whisked back to St Louis where he would stand trial for his crime. Randy didn't know if he could persuade Farrelly. If it were anyone else, he'd threaten them, he was already considering the option, and he just had to find Farrelly's weak spot.

Flashing his badge as he entered the FBI offices, Randy didn't hang around for the security teams to listen. He barged passed, listening to them radio for back up, knowing they wouldn't get there in time to stop him. He was here to see Farrelly, and nobody was going to stop him.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with the man himself; obviously the agent had heard the commotion and came out to help.

"Orton, you're starting to be a thorn in my side, fella," Farrelly chuckled as though they were old friends. "What can I do for you today?"

"Offer John a deal."

"We've been over this, I'm-"

"Thing is, I was thinking about it last night," Randy said. "I still hold weight in St Louis. That is where John will be standing trial, right? I know the DA really well there and I'm sure if I speak to him he'll see the same opportunity I do."

"Let me guess, he'll want to offer your pretty boy a deal," Farrelly joked.

"When I show him the file I still have on Del-Rio, he'll jump at the chance," Randy said smugly, knowing he had Farrelly thinking. "Like I said, I still have a certain amount of sway in St Louis. A number of friends I have favours to call in on.

"You're smarter than you look Orton," Farrelly said conceding the point. "Too trusting, but smart none the less. I'll tell you what. If you can get it all set up, the witness protection, get the DA on side, you can ride off into the sunset with your boyfriend."

Randy turned on his heel and headed straight back toward the exit, brushing passed the guards in the same manner he did as he entered. Walking to his car he pulled out his cell phone bringing up the precinct number in St Louis.

"Tyson… how's Nattie and Randal?.. I'm glad, listen I'm working on something over here with connections to St Louis… yeah, can't get away from the town, I've misplaced my contacts for the DA's office, you got Cole's number handy?.. Excellent, thanks Kidd. Give my best to everyone," he said hanging up before Tyson could make conversation.

He missed his old life, the precinct, his officers, his family, but today wasn't about his past, it was about his future. He dialled the number for Michael's office and waited for the connection to go through.

"Cole, it's Randy Orton… in need of a favour"

Randy used every power of persuasion he knew on Michael until his former DA from St Louis had told him to stop. He knew Randy well enough that he didn't mind calling in some favours from his counterparts in Boston.

Of course, now all Randy could do was sit and wait for the call. It was hell. He'd returned to his precinct amidst glances of speculation and concern. He wasn't exactly sure what was going around but it was obvious to his staff that something was going on with their captain.

Heath came in and informed him he was doing his upmost to keep the gossip down but the men in the precinct were twice as bad as any group of women could be. He looked out over the precinct and saw the scowling faces of his female officers as they shook their heads at the men huddled around the coffee machine.

Randy's head fell, soaking in how his life had changed in just six months. From sitting at home in the evening's, maybe having a few beers with his friends, to having an affair with the associate of a known mob boss, trying his hardest to free his lover from the evil clutches of said boss. It sounded like some twisted fairy tale. He missed his family dearly, at times over the last three months he considered giving up and heading home. Then John was back, and he forgot all of his misery.

John had a way of filling every square inch of empty space in his heart and soul and making him complete. He wasn't sure how he did it, working some kind of magic maybe, and Randy didn't care. He was happy when John was in his arms. They complemented each other perfectly.

"Captain," a quiet voice came from the doorway, breaking him from his sombre thoughts. Randy turned to see a young officer standing meekly just inside his office.

"Yeah, Naomi, right?" Randy said moving back to his desk and taking a seat.

"Yes, sir," she said not making eye contact with him.

"Take a seat," Randy said pointing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "I haven't had a chance to catch up with you since you started. The last couple of days have been…"

Randy drifted off into his thoughts again as he searched for the right word. What had the last couple of days been like? Crazy. Nonstop. Heart-breaking. Confusing. Anxious. All of the above.

"Sir?"

"Sorry," Randy said coming back to the moment. "Things have definitely been-"

"Busy?"

"Little bit," Randy laughed. "Are you enjoying your position?"

"Yes, sir, it's been everything I coul-"

"You don't have to lie," Randy said with a smile. "We've all been rookies before. When I first started, I went in for a shower in the locker room, my towel was pinched while I was under the spray, and then my belt was super glued to my locker. All of that happened before I got out in the field."

Naomi laughed a little at Randy's story and Randy could see her relax instantly. He would miss this, settling newcomers in to their first position. It's not like he could become a police officer when he and John went into witness protection. He'd have to find another job; he wasn't sure what he could do. When he left school he automatically went into the police force, following in his family's footsteps. Now what?

"Thanks for the talk, sir," Naomi said standing. "Umm, sir, this may be inappropriate, and I apologise, but-"

"What is it Naomi?"

"If you love him. Fight for him," she said turning on her heel and heading to the door.

"I've never stopped," Randy whispered as the door closed. Tears prickling his eyes, he let his head fall into his hands and the emotions overtake his mind. Just because you don't stop fighting, doesn't mean everything will work out in the end.

The ringtone of his cell phone made him jump out of his skin and he grabbed it up to take the call he'd been waiting for.

"Cole… that's fantastic… let me grab them," he said as his fax beeped, confirming the incoming paperwork. "So I give these to the FBI agent? Okay, thanks Michael, you have no idea how grateful I am… give everyone my best… including my parents if you see them… take care of yourself… bye."

Randy was on his feet in a second, racing back out through the precinct. He grabbed a set of keys for a police cruiser and headed into the parking lot. He needed to be across the city in minutes and the only way he was doing that was using the sirens and running a few lights.

Before he left the parking lot he rang Farrelly and told the agent to meet him at the precinct where John was still being held. They had to act on this today, tomorrow would be too late. If John didn't accept the deal he would be facing the judge to see if he would get bail, and Randy wasn't counting that as his back up. The likelihood of John getting bail was minimal, even Otunga would find it hard to convince a judge that he wasn't a flight risk. He'd already fled one state.

Five minutes later, which Randy swore was a new record for getting across Boston, Randy met Agent Farrelly outside the precinct.

"My old DA in St Louis pulled in some favours," Randy said. "These are the orders for the witness protection. If John takes the deal, he gets a new life. And I'm going with him."

Farrelly didn't reply to Randy's comment, reading through the faxed paperwork he'd been handed by Randy. As Randy brushed passed him, Farrelly grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"If your so called boy-scout takes the deal, tells ME everything, and I mean me, fine. I'll have him out of here and into his new life overnight. The first Del-Rio will know about it will be tomorrow at the hearing," Farrelly said holding tight to Randy's arm. "But you're not going with him."

"You can't stop-"

"Orders are for one man, John Cena, to go into protection. This ain't 'The Bodyguard', he isn't Whitney Houston, and you are not Kevin Costner," Farrelly said shoving the papers into Randy's chest.

Randy read the wording on the paperwork. He hadn't done it when they came through back in his office. He was consumed with getting John to safety. It was as clear as you could imagine. Paperwork for John Cena, hereinafter known as Thomas Caine, to be accepted into the witness protection programme. Relocation to be handled at the discretion of the District Attorney of St Louis, Missouri.

Randy sank down onto the steps of the precinct taking it in. How could he be so stupid to think it would be the happy ever after ending he'd always told John about? It didn't happen in the real world. Randy hated himself for letting himself believe in the fairy tale.

Though he didn't look up, Randy felt Farrelly sit down on the steps next to him.

"If you get him to take the deal, I'll give you some time together before he goes," Farrelly said, putting a supportive hand on Randy's shoulder.

If Randy had been more aware of everything going on around him, he may have been shocked at Farrelly's support. There must be some kind of compassion in the agent. He was just consumed with getting an arrest.

He must have sat there for over ten minutes letting the situation sink in. Cops buzzed about around him, bringing in people they'd arrested, returning from their beat. As Randy looked around, they were all faceless and it didn't bother him. Nothing did. John was going to be safe, but he was also going away, and Randy had no clue where. Every time he said goodbye in the past, his heart ached. How was he going to cope when John was taken away from him forever? No chance of ever finding him again.

Farrelly shook him from his thoughts and they made their way inside. Randy took a seat in the interview room alone, but not before Farrelly reminded him he'd be listening to every word he said. Meer moments later, John was being escorted into the interview room by one of the officers and he was let free of his handcuffs.

As soon as the officer was out of the room, John took the few steps between them, moving straight into Randy's arms.

"I hate being in here," John whispered against Randy's skin.

"I hate that you're in here," Randy said pulling back and cupping John's face. Desperate to see those blue eyes. They looked lost and desperate, teary. Probably exactly what his own must look like.

Not worrying about what Farrelly thought, Randy closed the gap between their lips and kissed John, pushing his tongue straight into John's mouth. He needed to taste him. Who knew if it may be their last kiss? Randy heard John moan and he continued with the frantic kiss, memorising every inch of his soul mate.

"ORTON," the annoyed voice yelled over the intercom.

Reluctantly Randy pulled away from John's lips and led him to the chair. He sat next to him at the table and looked longingly into his eyes.

"I have good news," Randy said, already feeling the tears pricking his eyes.

"What?"

"The FBI agent in charge of your case has agreed to give you a deal," Randy said with a forced smile. "He's going to come in here shortly and ask you some questions. All you have to do is answer them honestly. Tell him about the night in St Louis. When you-"

"Please, no," John whimpered shaking his head. "Don't. I don't want to believe this."

"John, baby, tell him everything you know. After that, you'll have to go back to your cell-"

"He was right. He was right. I don't want to believe it," John said shaking his head as Randy continued. Tears flowing.

"At some point tonight, the agent will come and get you. You'll be taken some place safe. Del-Rio will be arrested."

"He was right. He was right. He was right," John said rocking in his chair, tears streaming down his face.

"Johnny, baby, what is it?" Randy said trying to hold him close.

"Alberto was right. Everything he said. He said you'd keep pressing for me to turn against him," John explained.

"It's your only way, baby," Randy said. "Please."

"You're coming with me right? You're going to protect me?" John said glancing sideways at Randy.

Randy swallowed, did he lie? Did he tell him the truth? If this is how John was now, how would he be when he found out? Whether he told him here or as he was leaving, it would break the man further. At least if he knew now he could prepare himself for being alone.

"Baby, the DA in St Louis, Michael Cole, do you remember him?" Randy asked, shaking his head. It didn't matter. John was never introduced. He may remember the name from the day in court with Del-Rio's nephews. "Well, he… he, um, he only managed to secure one pl-"

"I won't do it," John said, firm in his decision. "Tell him, I'm not interested. Did you hear that? I don't care. I don't want your deal. I won't tell you anything about Alberto. I robbed the bank. It had nothing to do with him."

"Johnn-" Randy started to say before the door opened and Farrelly came in.

"Orton, out. He declined the offer," Farrelly ordered.

"No, I can make him see sense."

"Cena," Farrelly said turning to John. "Do you realise this is a onetime deal? If you don't take the offer, this is your last chance. You'll be taken in to custody and transported to a state prison unless the judge grants you bail."

"I understand," John said standing up, suddenly sure of his words. "I want to go back to my cell please."

"Johnny."

"I won't fall for your lies anymore. I didn't want to believe it, but Alberto was right. You used me to get to him," he said turning to look at Randy over his shoulder as Farrelly handcuffed him. "He loves me and is willing to see passed by indiscretions."

"If he loves you so goddamn much then how come he hasn't visited you once?" Randy snapped. "I love you. He's the one using you."

"He told me the truth," John said looking straight at Randy. His eyes void of any emotion. "All you've ever wanted was sex."

John walked out of the room and Farrelly followed him, taking him back to the cell. Randy heard him reminding him about the deal. Making sure he knew what he was doing. When the door shut, Randy stood stock still, breathing fast, his anger rising up inside of him. It had been three months since Randy had let in to his anger and he wasn't able to stop it now.

He grabbed one of the chairs and launched it across the room toward the two-way mirror. It hit with such force, the heavy mirror shattered and glass fell to the floor, scattering across the ground. He didn't care. That was the last bit of strength Randy had and as his legs gave way and he crumpled onto the cold floor, giving up.

"All that effort… for nothing," Farrelly said standing by the doorway, watching him without sympathy.

Randy dragged himself up, his legs as numb his heart. If Farrelly had accepted the offer straight away and not arrested John, then this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm going home," he mumbled on his way out of the room. He needed to forget everything. He lost John.

Del-Rio won.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know, it's been forever since this story has been updated... I'm sorry. I wanted to get the shorter stories out the way. I will now be focused on this until it's end, so no other stories will be looked at. If I hit 400 reviews, of course there will be a one shot as ever, but I won't write it until this story is over.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy...**

Regardless of his depressed state the last few weeks, and the constant feeling of failure, Randy couldn't bring himself to give up on John. Maybe that's what being in love did you. After all, he'd left his home in St Louis in the hopes of finding him.

So now, every day after work, he travelled to the Suffolk County Jail in hopes of seeing John. Today was no different. Heath had tried talking him out of it. Telling him he was killing his career by keeping up his affiliation with John. Randy knew Heath had taken a liking to John, who couldn't, John was amazing; but to Heath, it wasn't worth taking the risk over. John had committed a crime and now he was facing the repercussions.

"What if it were Justin?" Randy had challenged today when once again Heath had tried to persuade him not to. "Could you sit back and watch your partner go through it alone?"

"That's ridiculous, Justin would never-"

"You think John chose this?" Randy snapped. "He was forced into it. I gave up on us and Del-Rio took advantage of a broken man."

With that Randy walked away from Justin and out of the station. He didn't need his lieutenant interfering in his life, no matter how much he was trying to look out for him.

He made a mental note, as he sat waiting for John to be brought through from the cells, that he should make it up to Justin. In fact, he should make it up to his entire staff. Since John's arrest he had become surly and a recluse. As soon as he arrived at the station he was in his office, hiding away from the station. When he did step out it was only to use the bathroom, and on his return he found someone to bark at.

He was waiting for his superiors to come marching into the station and suspend him, or at the very least, to be called into a disciplinary meeting. He knew it was a just a matter of time until it happened. They must be aware of the situation. Farrelly alone would have let them know of his involvement with John and Del-Rio. His constant visits to the county jail would back up any statements made. Especially since he was going their more frequently than was allowed.

Prisoners were only allowed three visits a week, and since he was on his fourth today, he was holding his breath as to whether they would allow him in the following day. He was convinced the only reason they hadn't stopped him so far was because John never came out for the visits. Randy wondered if Del-Rio had visited him since he had been moved to lockup. He always scanned the pages he could see when he arrived, never seeing his name, but it didn't mean anything. They dealt with hundreds of visitors a day; the likelihood of ever spotting the name was minimal. Though he had seen Otunga's name a couple of times.

Randy stifled a laugh, shaking his head; he still couldn't believe that Del-Rio hadn't posted the bail for John. He guessed this was more punishment for John. Del-Rio didn't want anyone someone stepping out on him. Just to prove his point, he set John up, knowing John had no criminal past, no clue what he should be doing. It would have been better to blackmail Randy, at least he would've known how to cover his own tracks so his colleagues wouldn't be able to make an arrest. But then, he'd had better plans for Randy, the scar on Randy's body was proof enough.

Randy sighed when he saw the prison guard make his way over to him.

"Let me guess," Randy said making his way to the exit already. He could feel the guard behind him. Was he being escorted off the premises?

"Captain," the guard said stopping Randy. "John asked me to pass a message on."

"What?" Randy said looking over his shoulder as he collected his personal belongings from the locker.

"Stop coming."

"Tell him, 'Never'."

The guard sighed and nodded, returning to his post, clearly not enjoying playing messenger between the pair. John had obviously managed to get on first name bases with the officer, which was good… and bad. He didn't want John getting the wrong image in prison, he needed to blend in, not put a target on his back. Being in with the guards wouldn't help. But at the same time, it meant John wouldn't get in trouble with the officers, they'd know he'd never start anything.

Randy reluctantly left the prison and made the journey home. Like every other night, he was going to need a stiff drink to get him through. He'd been so close to helping John and he would have been successful as well, if Farrelly hadn't barged in and made the arrest. There was no reason to. It was Del-Rio who needed to go down, not John. John was just a pawn in Del-Rio's game.

The journey home blended into nothing and before Randy knew it, he was pulling into his driveway, concerned that he couldn't remember any detail of the trip. He was climbing out of the car and heading to the door when he heard his name being called.

"Randy… Randy, wait."

He turned around to see his neighbour, Trish, jogging over to him, envelope in her hand.

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

"While you were at work, a gentleman stopped by, said it was important, didn't want to just put it through the door," Trish explained. "Said it was imperative that you received it as soon as you got home."

"Thanks Trish," Randy said smiling sweetly at her. "Did he say who he was?"

"No, I'm sorry, I tried to get a name but he was looking a bit skittish," Trish said looking with concern at Randy. "Life's pretty hectic at the moment, huh?"

"Yeah, little bit," Randy said letting out a long breath trying to steady his nerves.

"Randy, I know I've only known you a very short while, but you look like you need a friend," Trish said thoughtfully. "Come on, Ron's working late, how about you keep a pregnant lady company?"

Randy looked at his house for a moment, yearning to get stuck into the bottle of whiskey which sat on the side. But then, why did he need the whiskey, he was only trying to lose himself, so he didn't have to live with the pain. Maybe if he socialised a little more again, the pain wouldn't be so bad. He turned back to Trish, smirking, unable to get a full smile on his face.

"Sounds good."

"Good; then you can tell me everything about that gentleman friend of yours," Trish said. "He looked hot."

This time Randy's smile did spread across his face as he genuinely laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Hot is definitely a good word to use," Randy said following Trish into her home. "He was cute as well."

Trish's house was the spitting image of his in terms of the layout. The only difference was the decoration. Randy's was minimalistic since he hadn't furnished it properly. Trish on the other hand, had a family home. He could tell her mothering instincts were already coming out. Randy knew she would be a fantastic mother.

He made himself comfortable in the living room as Trish went to make them a drink. He was beginning to wonder what was taking so long when she called through from the kitchen, telling him she was making something to eat.

Randy killed some time by opening the envelope; he tipped it up for the contents to slip out. As he did something dropped out and fell to the floor, he caught the few sheets of paper in his hand before reaching down and picking up the item. A key. He leafed through the pages, two pictures, one of a residential property, and the other of a warehouse.

The third sheet held a scrawled message:

_Randy,_

_I found Cody. He's safe. We're not returning. I'm taking him away. He needs to heal… not physically, but mentally. He's done some things... they've changed him. I won't say anymore, I'm sure you can imagine._

_I did some work for you. The house is Del-Rio's. The warehouse too. The addresses are on the back._

_The key is for a locker. It holds some information. You should read through it carefully. John should recognise the key._

_Be careful._

_Ted_

A locker where? How was he supposed to get the information? Damn it, Ted. And why the hell did he get to disappear with Cody when Randy couldn't even get to see John? It wasn't fair. John deserved happiness. Not Cody.

Even before leaving St Louis, Randy was convinced the reason Cody had disappeared was because he'd killed Chris. It may have been on Del-Rio's word, but Cody was the one to pull the trigger. Randy had also come to the conclusion Cody had been involved in the girl's rape. He knew it wasn't Cody who had done it, but he was around when it happened. No doubt that was why Del-Rio had taken him to Los Angeles with him.

He screwed the page up in his hand, letting his anger boil over. It wasn't fair.

"Was cute?" Trish asked as she came into the room with some sandwiches and a drink for each of them.

"What?" Randy asked confused, coming out of his thoughts.

"You said, 'He _was _cute', why was?" she said taking a bite of her food. "Did you break up?"

"No… sort of… I don't know," Randy said not sure how to answer her question. He looked over to her and saw her confused face, a look of sympathy coming through as well. "It's comp-"

"You should know; I hate it when people say it's complicated."

"Even if it's true?" Randy asked.

"Yes, it just means you want to wallow in self-pity," Trish said calling him out on his moodiness.

"So you want to know the gritty detail?"

"Yep."

"Fine. When I lived in St Louis, I was on my way to work when there was a road traffic accident. I met John, that's his name by the way," Randy said.

"Gee, I couldn't have worked that out," Trish admonished him.

"We hit it off right away, flirting as we waited for the EMTs to arrive. He stopped by the station the next day to thank me for my help. Later that night when I was emptying the pockets on my pants I found a note, he wa-"

"Wait a minute, back it up just a moment; how did he get the note in your pocket without you noticing?"

"I was distracted for a moment," Randy said, trying not to smile at the memory.

"I'm thinking you broke a few rules that day," Trish said.

"Anyway, this note explained he was trying to get away from his partner. I did some investigation work, this guy's in the big leagues, all sorts of shit. Everything since then is confidential, but John was trapped, I've been working on getting him out of there, but it's difficult."

"Why?" Trish asked bluntly. "If you love each other-"

"John had this fierce loyalty to Del-Rio… actually I think he was scared of him, what he would do," Randy said sighing. "He was right to be scared. When Del-Rio found out he was having an affair, he came after me. I realised I was making things worse for John so I ended things. But things were already worse."

"How?"

Randy looked at her, his eyes conveying what he'd already told her once. It was confidential. Mostly though, he didn't want Trish to be pulled into the middle of this.

"Okay, fine, what brought you to Boston?"

"John," Randy said simply. "Del-Rio moved out here, dragging John with him. I spent the first few months looking for him, to no avail. The day you saw someone snooping around; that was him. Apparently he'd learnt a few tricks. He'd heard I'd been into his workplace looking for him, though his colleagues were idiots and I was told they didn't have anyone there by the name."

"How did he know where you were living?"

"He'd learnt a few tricks, like I said," Randy explained. "He had the day off and was looking to escape. If I'd have gone straight home that night rather than continuing my search for him, I would have seen him."

"When did you finally see him again?"

"The day after, he called me on my cell phone, I met him at a diner, brought him home."

"So it sounds like a happily ever after story," Trish said smiling at Randy. "If you've had a tiff, that'll pass. Every couple has them."

"We didn't have an argument, and before you ask, I can't say any more. I shouldn't have told you what I have," Randy said finishing his sandwich and gulping back his drink.

"Okay, I won't ask about the day he was arrested," Trish said pointedly, letting Randy know she knew about that day's events. "What was in the envelope? Something to help?"

Randy looked at the envelope which sat to the side of him. He thought about the pictures and the information that he was never going to be able to get access to. Why didn't Ted just put where the information was? Why would John recognise the key? What information was so important? Why did it matter?

"Trish thanks for the company, but I have to go," Randy said without answering her question. "Hopefully next time I'll have the sense to invite you in for a drink. I'm not really with it at the moment."

"Hopefully next time I can meet John," she said sincerely. "I reckon I can get some good writing material from the two of you."

"You're a writer?" Randy asked astonished. "Have you had work published?"

"Yeah, that's why I'll be able to keep working while I'm a mama," Trish explained. "I write under my maiden name. Patricia Stratigias."

"I'll tell you what," Randy said looking at her with sad eyes. "Write the happily ever after ending, because I'm not sure if we're going to get one."

Randy said his farewell and head back over to his house. He stripped out of his work clothes and changed into his civvies. Before leaving the house, he called Heath at the station and asked him to look into the warehouse, giving him the address of where it was located. He hoped Del-Rio hadn't covered his tracks and there was something he could use.

In the meantime, he picked his gun up from the entranceway table and headed out the door, climbing in his car and backing out. He was going to visit Del-Ro, see if he could get any information. And if that failed, he was going to plead for Del-Rio to stop his games and help John. If the man cared for him, even an ounce of what Randy did, then he wouldn't want to see John go to prison. He should know the man wouldn't survive long.

The trip was entirely too long, his heart pounding hard in his chest all the way. What was he even going to say to him? The likelihood of Randy even coming out of this alive was minimal, but he was going to try. For John's sake.

He pulled up alongside the house, tucked the gun in his waistband and headed for the front door. He wanted to barge in, but he wanted to play this to his advantage, he was going to have to play nice. He knocked on the door and stood waiting for a response. Would he even answer? Just as Randy was going to knock again, he saw a figure approaching the door through the frosted glass. When he saw the person, he couldn't help but take in a gasp of air. Del-Rio's manservant, Ricardo, stood there, a huge bruise on his face.

"Is he here?" Randy snapped, trying his hardest not to barge in.

"No, se fue murmurando algo sobre el negocio de cuidar. Se ha ido a su almacén," the Mexican said quickly. "Todo es culpa del señor Cena. Desde que tenía el asunto, señor Del-Rio cambiado. Él me golpea todos los días."

"Wait, wait, wait. Slower, I only speak a certain amount of Spanish," Randy said. "Tell me again, but slower."

Ricardo picked up on what he wanted and Randy was able to pick up on the pertinent words. Del-Rio was at his warehouse. Before continuing his conversation with Ricardo, he pulls out his cell phone and rings the station.

"Heath, I need you to do two things; send a squad car around to Del-Rio's home and pick up the Mexican gentleman who will be waiting," Randy said. "I then want you to take a statement. I'm hands off on this. Get as much information as possible; he might be able to help me."

He turned back to the quivering Ricardo, who was clearly unsure he should be talking to Randy, but Randy didn't care. He had a chance; he needed to move on it. The truth had to get out there for John's sake. This was his opportunity.

"Do you speak enough English to understand what I'm telling you?" Randy asked.

"Si."

"One of my officers is coming around to pick you up. They'll take you to the station where Lieutenant Slater will take your statement."

"Statement?" Ricardo looked for confirmation. "Declaración?"

"Si," Randy replied, confirming the man's thoughts.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm going," Randy answered looking off into his thoughts. "Nothing matters now."

Randy runs back to the car and climbs in. This is it. This is the end. One way or another. He started the car and pulled into the traffic when he got to the end of the road. As he drove across the city, his phone started ringing, it was the station.

"Heath?" Randy answered using his Bluetooth device.

"Rodriquez has just arrived," he stated clearly. "Where are you?"

"You don't need to know," Randy said. "Did you get the information I was after?"

"The warehouse? Yeah, not much to go on. Del-Rio owns it, but it's all legit, all above board. An auto shop aimed at rich clients, Bentley drivers and such," the southern man said over the phone. "Randy, don't do anything stupid."

"Too late," he said letting out a sarcastic chuckle before ending the call. He didn't need anyone else trying to stop him so he switched his phone to vibrate and threw it on the passenger seat.

It wasn't much longer until he turned onto the industrial site where Del-Rio's auto shop was housed. His mind went back to Ted's note. Was there useful information about the warehouse in there? Damn it, why didn't he tell him where it was? All the work he'd done, he must have known John was in jail.

He pulled up where he had a good vantage spot of the warehouse. From here, he could only see the one entrance. The main entrance, with at least five guys hanging around. Were they Del-Rio's henchman or were they innocent mechanics who were working late? Either way, he needed another entrance. He was going to have to do some surveillance on the building, find another way in.

He checked the magazine of his gun and slipped it back into the waistband of his jeans, making sure it was secure and out of sight from passers-by. He grabbed and pocketed his phone, in case he succeeded and needed backup.

As he stepped out of the car and made a move toward the warehouse he was startled at the voice behind him.

"Don't do it, Orton," the Irishman advised.

Randy turned on the spot to look at the agent. He was the man who'd ruined everything. If he'd just set up a deal to begin with then John and he could have been off in witness protection right now. This would all be over.

"What do I have to lose?" Randy asked bitterly.

"A beaten up butler doesn't give you anything. You won't even be able to hold him for more than a few hours, if that," Farrelly spat. "The lawyers would have him out quicker than you can blink."

"Who said anything about arresting him?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this one as well... though it is a little shorter than usual... sorry**

"Don't do this Orton," Farrelly pleaded.

It may have sounded like a plea, but Randy knew the agent was threatening him. But it was too late. Everything he cared for was gone. When he'd turned up on Del-Rio's door he saw the beaten up valet and knew straight away it was a game.

He didn't believe Rodriguez was seriously hurt. From everything John had told him previously, the valet was just as much a part of Del-Rio's pack as anyone else. By choice or not. Ted had managed to save his partner. Yet somehow, no matter what he did, Randy couldn't save his lover, his fiancé. What kind of man did that make him? What kind of cop did that make him?

"Why?" he asked, finally answering Farrelly.

He continued to make his way toward the building, heading for the corner so he could head around the back. Footsteps behind told him the agent was following.

"Orton, I'm ordering you to stop," Farrelly said punctuating his sentence by pulling his gun on Randy. "If you do this you'll wind up dead."

Randy spun on his heel so he was facing down the barrel of Farrelly's gun. Calmer than he'd been since he'd met John. There were only a handful of time's he'd felt like this, and it was usually when he was with John, John lying in his arms, peaceful and asleep.

"At least then you'll have something to investigate," Randy said with no fear.

He turned around and continued on his way; ignoring everything he was being told. It was true, within minutes of entering the warehouse; he would be dead. He had nothing worth living for. John had given up; believing every lie Del-Rio fed him via his lawyer. There was no point in continuing. He had no way of helping John, Del-Rio had framed him completely, feeding him to the wolves to take the fall. But that gave him a thought, and that was about the only thing Farrelly was going to be helpful on.

"Tell John," he said gulping back his emotions. "Tell him everything I did was for him. I never used him. I loved him."

"Tell him yourself Orton," Farrelly bit. "I'm no messenger."

"Oh, and tell him… tell him, I'm sorry I couldn't rescue him from the dungeons."

Randy moved forward again, determined to go through with his plan. No matter what. It was only when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he considered stopping. In the end, he pulled it out while continuing around, slowing as he reached the corner. When he eventually looked at the screen, he caught the name just before the call was cut off and went to voicemail.

Heath. Shit. Did he have information? The lieutenant had already confirmed everything was above board, but that didn't mean he hadn't continued searching and come across something useful. Reluctantly, he returned the call.

"What is it, Heath?" he bit, keeping his voice low.

"Randy, I'm at the jail. John wants to speak to you," Heath replied, sounding the most serious Randy had known him.

Randy didn't have long to comprehend before he heard John's voice, soft and shy at the other end of the line. His heart melted and slowly began beating again as took in the tone of his fiancé.

"Ran?" John repeated when he didn't receive a reply.

"He shouldn't have done this," Randy said coming back to his senses. Heath had overstepped his bounds. He knew his lieutenant was just trying to look out for him, in the most efficient way possible, but this was too much. Now John was being dragged in.

"Don't do it," John begged. "Don't put your life on the line because you can't find another way."

"I have to."

"No you don't," John cried. "He's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"John, he set you up. Why can't you see that? No matter what I do… I can't get these charges off your back. So I'm doing this, one way or another he will be out of your life. If I can get in there without him knowing, then I stand a chance of getting rid of him," Randy explained, trying to get John to understand. "If I don't, then the FBI will finally have a case against him. Either way, you'll be out in a couple of years, and you can live your life, free of Del-Rio."

"But I won't have you," John wept. Randy could almost hear the tears slipping from his eyes. "Either you'll be in prison or you'll be dead."

"But you'll be free," Randy snapped. "If I sit back and do nothing; when you get out, you'll be sucked right back into it. Only this time, you'll be jaded and won't care if he asks you to get involved in other criminal activities."

"Then tell Farrelly I'll take the offer," John said. "I tell them everything I know, but you have to come with me."

"The chance for a deal passed John," Randy said. "You told him-"

Farrelly ripped the phone from Randy's hand.

"He'll call you back, precious," he said snidely down the phone before ending the call. "If you even think about going behind my back and getting him a deal… again, I'll make that phone call I've been itching to make for the last few weeks."

"Make it then, because whatever happens, I'm going after Del-Rio," Randy said grabbing his phone back and barging passed Farrelly.

"What if I make him a deal?" Farrelly shouted over to Randy.

Randy snapped and once again turned back to Farrelly. His temper was fired up and he grabbed the agent by the shirt front and shoved him into the wall, his head hitting the brick.

"I gave you the chance. We were willing to make a deal from the beginning, all we wanted was to go into witness protection, so we could start fresh, getting John into safety," Randy said. "He was set up by Del-Rio for having a relationship with me. You know that, you and your men have been watching him for years. Yet somehow you arrest the innocent, coerced boyfriend."

"We were hoping to draw Del-Rio out," Farrelly retorted.

"You think he would have been so stupid as to try something?" Randy spat. "Del-Rio gave up on John. He made sure the rest of them weren't identifiable. John was an innocent victim. The only true crime he has made in his life was falling for an arrogant, jealous, abusive criminal of a boyfriend."

"And robbing a bank, let's not forget that," Farrelly said holding his own.

Randy shoved his hard against the wall again, "You are going to get a deal for John, like you should have in the first instance, and then you are going to get as much as you can from John before sending the pair of us into witness protection."

Randy stepped back pulling Farrelly away from the wall and gently straightening his suit jacket and tie.

"And if I ever see you near me or my fiancé again, it'll come back to haunt you," Randy said calmly. "Because since you arrested him, the little devil that sits on my shoulder has been whispering in my ear, reminding me about the times you've fucked things up for John. And that same devil is telling me just what it wants me to do to you in return."

"Don't threaten me Orton," Farrelly said gulping, truly scared of the man Randy was turning into.

"You get your wish, for tonight at least," Randy said turning and heading back to the car. "I'm going to see John; get working on that deal."

As Randy marched back to his car, he rang Heath's cell phone, hoping he was still with John. His prayers were answered. He explained about Farrelly snatching the phone away and asked him to pass on the message to John that he was on his way to the prison. Heath promised to pull some strings so John would still be available so they could talk when he arrived.

The journey from the warehouse, usually taking twenty to thirty minutes was raced through and completed in fifteen, and before Randy was prepared he was heading into the county jail, at last able to lay his eyes on John.

He handed over his gun to security and went through the signing in procedure before being shown through to the semi-private meeting room.

The door was barely open when he saw John; he stormed passed the prison officer and made a beeline for John. Grabbing him harshly by the hips, he hauls the man into his body, kissing him fiercely with everything he has in him.

It had been too long, they'd been apart before, been apart for months even, but this felt different. Randy was conscious enough to hear Heath excuse himself and tell the prison officer they'd be safe enough, they were too involved in one another to try and make an escape.

John's arms reached up and around Randy's neck as Randy pushed his tongue passed John's lips, causing him to moan. Randy didn't care about soft and gentle right now, he just wanted to taste John.

Eventually as the pure desire to feel one another subsided, Randy softened his kisses, his hand now gently running up John's back, wishing they were at home and he could help rid John of the pesky jumpsuit he wore. John's hands made the opposite journey and headed south, coming to rest on Randy's waist, his fingers slipping under Randy's shirt, sending tiny tremors through his body from the touch.

Randy let his hands move further up again and soon they raked through John's hair, slightly thicker now that he was getting his cut so often.

Reluctantly, Randy let the kisses stop, resting his forehead against John's, looking him in the eye.

"I've missed you so much," he said, feeling the tears prickling his eyes.

"I didn't mean a word of what I said. I know you weren't using me; Alberto just kept sending me these notes," John explained. "He threatened to set me up for other things if I spoke a word to anyone. I could put up with that, but when he threatened you… I couldn't take it."

"You don't need to worry about me," Randy whispered. "I can take care of myself."

John pulled back and looked at him confused and serious, "Then why were you going to your death earlier?"

"I wasn't… I was going to send Del-Rio to his. If that meant I was arrested, so be it," Randy said shrugging. "Yes, there was a chance I could get killed, but as I've said numerous times tonight, at least that way they'd have something to go on. Either way, in the long term, you'd be free."

"That's stupid logic," John said stepping back into Randy's arms and resting his head on Randy's shoulder.

"Love makes you crazy," Randy whispered content to hold John for as long as possible. So he does.

They lost track as to how long they held onto each other. The only thing that stopped them holding each other was when John slipped his hand lower, trying to put a smile on Randy's face by grabbing his butt, but instead felt something in his pocket. Making sure there was no one nearby that would see and come in and remove the item, like he'd be able to do anything with something so small, he reached in and pulled it out.

When Randy spotted the item in John's hand, he took it from him, suddenly remembering Ted's note. _John should recognise the key._ He indicated the nearby chair to John, and pulled up another so he could sit as well.

"I had a package arrive from an acquaintance who used to live in St Louis, he sent me a couple of pictures of Del-Rio's properties, and this," he said holding the key out.

"I don't get it, why does he have a key from the locker's at work?" John asked.

Randy's head shot up, staring at John, taking in his words.

"Work? As in here in Boston or back in St Louis?"

"St Louis," John said. "But it looks like the lockers that were being replaced."

"John, baby, were they still holding onto the old lockers?"

"When I was there yes, but that was months ago, the likelihood of still having them in storage-"

"It's worth a try, Ted's-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the meeting room burst open. Farrelly. Randy was able to slip the key into his pocket without the agent noticing as he stood up, protecting John from the intrusion.

"Take the prisoner back to his cell," Farrelly barked his orders. "No deal for you, Cena. The DA is interested in anything you may or may not be able to give us."

"Funny how quick it took them. What an hour tops since I left you shaking in your boots," Randy said, no longer caring about showing respect to his superiors. As far as Randy was concerned, Farrelly could report him.

The prison guards cuffed John and started leading him from the room.

"Wait," he cried. "Ran, whatever happens, don't try anything stupid. I can't lose you."

"I can't make any promises," he replied, silently letting John know he'd be okay and he needn't worry. He wasn't going to go back after Del-Rio, not just yet. He needed to know what information Ted had in St Louis waiting for him. "Except that I'll stop by tomorrow to see you. No avoiding me from now on."

"I promise," John said as the officers led him back to the cells.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry, I know its been a while again. I have another 12 days free of work so hopefully I'll get focused and finished the story off. Only a couple of chapters left. And I would love to hit 400 reviews before the end of the story, please, please, please review :)**

Randy dragged his feet as he moved through his house preparing for the day. This was the day he didn't want to arrive. He was going to be watching as his partner, his fiancé, was going to be sent to jail. There was no way he could stop it from happening.

For the last three months Randy had tried everything he could to find a loophole or some scrap of evidence to reveal Del-Rio's plans. Okay, it wouldn't stop John from being sent down, but his sentence would be lessened. Farrelly was a no go. He knew that now. He also knew the reasons behind it. It was never going to be a way out of it for John.

Randy checked his reflection out in the mirror; it wasn't the closest of shaves, leaving a large amount of scruff on his face. The most he'd been bothered to do was sculpt it so it looked intentional.

As he looked his outfit over, he realised he'd never even been able to take John out on a proper date, no reason for them to be dressed up. He'd seen John in a suit when he'd attended the cousins' court hearing. John had never seen him in a suit. He guessed today was the day; definitely not how he planned it. Of course the likelihood of him wearing a suit on the date would have been minimal. In the end he would be more likely to go with a dress shirt in case they'd hit the clubs afterward.

Maybe it was more probable to think when they got married he'd wear a suit. Was that even in the offing anymore? Would John push him away again when he reached the state prison?

"Snap out of it, Orton," he barked, forcing himself away from the mirror. There was no use in thinking on it anymore. As he was heading down to the kitchen for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Checking his watch he realised how late he was. Rushing to answer the door, he stepped back and let his heavily pregnant neighbour into his home.

"How are you?"

"Tired, grotty, and feeling like I want to wallow in self-pity," Randy said looking at her with a pointed look. Over the last three months, Trish had often told him off for doing exactly that.

"Well snap out of it," she told him sternly. "This isn't about you; you have to be strong for John. He's the one being sent to prison."

"I know," Randy said turning away from her. He didn't want to admit he didn't know if he was strong enough to be there for John. He just hoped Trish being there will be his strength. She'd been so good to him the last few months. If he'd been straight, her husband might have had a battle on his hands for her.

"Need a pep talk?"

"No, but if you have time I want to show you something. Well, actually I want you to have something," Randy explained. "A twisted kind of thank you."

Trish looked intrigued and followed him through to the living room where he had the box.

"Before that, are you ever going to tell me what happened in St Louis?" she asked, hoping he might open up to him.

Randy took a deep sigh and nodded his agreement, "It's only fair."

* * *

"Randy, my man, how you been?" Dolph called as Randy walked over to the same table they always frequented at the bar.

Much like everything had been since he returned to St Louis, the bar held bittersweet memories. The bitter part being the first person he saw when he walked in. Mike Mizanin, Chris' 'Mizzy'. The man who wanted to take Hollywood by storm had returned. No longer able to stay in the city where he watched his boyfriend killed. Mike took on the management of the club in honour of Chris.

For Randy, it was just another person he failed to save. He was starting to think he wasn't cut out to be a police officer. He wondered so often how his life would be if he hadn't of been nearby when John was in his accident. Or if it had been someone else in the car and not John.

"Hey Ziggler, how's my precinct?"

"Your precinct?! You gave it up to me, remember. What Boston not what you thought it would be?"

"Boston's fine, I have a week off; getting too much flak from my mom about not visiting," Randy said with a shrug.

He wished he could tell Dolph what he was up to, what he was involved in, but if he did, he'd be arrested on the spot. Dolph was a stickler for the rules since he'd been promoted to Captain. He may have found ways around the rules when needed but he'd still arrest someone if he knew they were planning something.

"So, you come home to visit, then piss off out?"

"Don't! Do you have any idea what it's like to stay at your parents?!" Randy joked. "I swear, my mom forgot I grew up and learnt how to take care of myself."

"Motherly instinct."

"Yeah, well, Dad's not much better," he said laughing. "I keep getting a stern look from him when I get in a heated discussion with people from my precinct."

"Like who?"

"This one guy, Heath, when I got there he was out from an injury, comes back and he's not sure how to be around me, you know, the whole gay thing," Randy said. "I get to talking to him, turns out he's a closet."

"Awww, have Randall got a new boyfriend," Dolph teased. "Those 'heated discussions' you're dad doesn't like… are you having phone s-"

"Fuck off; never in a million, no, trillion years," Randy jibed pulling a face. "Turns out he wanted advice on how to make a move on someone. So I helped him out. Dear God, now he tells me about everything they're getting up to. Sometimes by accident, most of the time because they don't seem to have any inhibitions or concerns about who knows about them. Talk about coming out of the closet."

"Let me guess, you lecture him all the time," Dolph said smiling before taking a sip of his beer.

"Dad doesn't like how I am with him, says I should be better to the guys under me, get more respect," Randy said shrugging again.

"You've never been like that; you're a damn good cop and the reason you got where you did was because you can be the friend and the boss," Dolph said understanding where Randy was coming from. "Please tell me you told him that."

"Hell no; I told him if I was always good to those under me, he could ask any of the guys I've slept with," Randy said remembering the moment his father's face lit up. His parents were okay with his sexuality, though his dad didn't like to know the details.

"You seeing anyone?" Dolph asked.

"Yes and no, it's complicated," Randy said brushing over the topic. The last thing he wanted to do was start feeling melancholy again. He was here to catch up with friends, he didn't need to think about anything else until the week was over and he was leaving town. "You?"

"Actually yes, I met someone who works at the hospital," Dolph explained.

"Anyone I know?"

"It's a nurse named AJ," answering Randy's question.

Randy almost choked on his drink when he heard the name. "Right little firecracker that one."

"You know her?"

"She was the nurse looking after me when I my home was invaded," Randy explained. "She's a nice girl, goes a little crazy at times."

Dolph nodded his head, looking a little solemn as he did, not looking at Randy.

"What?"

"Will you ever tell me what happened? I mean, we're meant to be friends, yet you won't let me in," Dolph said still not looking at Randy. "I thought we were good."

"Dolph, man, we are. I just couldn't talk about it. Still can't," Randy said stressing the last two words.

Dolph reached over and took his hand, shocking Randy in the process. Dolph had never made a gesture like that before. It had been a while since he'd felt the touch of another man, he wasn't sure he was reading the signals right.

"What are yo-"

"Shhh, just let me try something," Dolph hushed him. The platinum blond leant in toward Randy and gently pressed his lips to Randy's.

Randy was becoming further confused as Dolph didn't let up the pressure on his lips. On one hand, it felt good, like something that should have always been. On the other, there was John, one touch or kiss from him could make him forget everything they were going through. As much as he was tempted to taste Dolph's lips and see where things could lead. He couldn't. He loved John more than anything. He pulled back from Dolph, putting distance between the two of them.

"I can't," Randy said standing up from the table. "I should go."

"Don't," Dolph called as he walked away.

"Why now?" turning back to Ziggler, shouting over the music. "Why all of a sudden are you making a move?"

"Because I didn't have the courage before," Dolph said simply. "But I've always wondered."

"You've had plenty of time," Randy said angry at the sudden admission.

"You were my boss, how would that work? Before that you were with that idiot Cody," Dolph said, letting his frustrations out. "Then you started acting weird, wouldn't talk to anyone, got stabbed, and then moved away. Not to mention everyone knew you were screwing that guy from the accident. Hell, you weren't exactly hiding it when you had sex in your office."

"Don't bring him into this; this has nothing to do with anyone but you," Randy accused before walking away for good. He could sense Dolph following him and knew their argument wasn't over.

"Are you still with him? Is he why you moved? More importantly, is he the reason you were injured?" Dolph shot at him as soon as they were out of the bar. "Is that why it's complicated?"

"Congratulations, detective, right on all four counts," Randy spat. "But I was the one making the decisions. He may have been the reason why I moved but it was to find him. He saw what happened to me and didn't want it to happen again."

"Neither do I," Dolph said. "But you don't seem to care about me."

"I only found out five minutes ago that you liked me, how was I supposed to know," Randy countered. "You know what the crazy thing is?"

"What?" Dolph barked, waiting for the final nail in the coffin.

"If I had known, at any stage before meeting John, then I probably wouldn't have looked twice at him," Randy said quietly. "The last couple of weeks I've been wondering what my life would be like if I hadn't met him."

He stepped up to Dolph and cupped his face in his hands, running his thumb across the man's lips. Staring at those lips, wondering how kissable they would be, he licked his own.

"Wha-" Dolph went to ask before Randy's lips closed the distance and kissed him hard. After a second of waiting for the same shocked state Randy found himself in five minutes before, Dolph finally returned the pressure and the pair kissed, tasting each other properly.

Randy knew he wasn't John, he wasn't expecting the same reaction to the kiss, but he wasn't looking for that. He just needed to know. And he did, John was the one; so why wasn't he stopping the kiss? Why was he walking Dolph back until he hit the wall? Why was he pinning Dolph's arms to the wall? Why were his lips working down his neck? And his hands, moving under the shirt Dolph wore.

"My place?" Dolph asked as Randy continued to attack his neck. "Ohhh."

"No."

"Then what is this?" Dolph managed to get out between his breaths.

Randy pulled his lips off Dolph's skin, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the alleyway, only to have Dolph stop him.

"I'm not going to let you use me in the alley," Dolph said.

"There's an unused FURNISHED apartment above the club. If we head to yours, I might change my mind."

"If you don't w-"

Randy stopped him by kissing him again, moving his captured hand against the evidence of his need in his pants.

"Apartment it is, how you know this place?" he asked as they worked their way round.

"I was friends with the owner, I bumped into his partner who said if I knew of anyone," Randy said shrugging, leading him up to the entrance way.

* * *

"Randy, I can't believe you," Trish bellowed at him when he told her. "So John's stuck back here in prison, and you're fucking around in your hometown.

"Will you let me continue," Randy snapped. "I didn't sleep with him."

* * *

Randy stretched out the next morning and felt the warm body next to him. He looked down at the blond in his arms, smiling at the sleeping man. Knowing full well where his heart belonged. Though at the same time, scared at how easy he succumbed to the guilty pleasure.

Slipping out from next to Dolph, he slipped into the bathroom, rifled around for a towel and hit the shower, washing away all thoughts of the night before. What he had done so easily with another man.

"Today's the day," he said looking into the mirror, almost recognising the man staring back at him.

Going back into the bedroom, he dressed and made himself a coffee, chuckling when he realised Dolph was a heavy sleeper. How he had never noticed Dolph before last night? He didn't want to leave, wanted to stay and spend the day with the man that was his sergeant.

Shaking his head he rifled around hoping to find something to write on as well as something to write with. With some suprising luck he found what he needed and left a message for Dolph. He didn't want to leave, he really didn't. but he came back for a reason, and that was John. His John.

He tried to explain to Dolph how he felt; that he'd have known they may have been able to have something good together. But they missed their chance. He told him how the previous night had been special even if they hadn't gone all the way. He tried to express to Dolph that whoever he decided to be with, man or woman, would be lucky and always have one man that would be envious.

He went back into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed he had slept. He ruffled Dolph's hair, almost hoping he'd wake up. When the blond man still slept he smiled faintly and leant down to place a soft kiss to his lips.

"I wish I could love you like you deserve," Randy whispered. "Bye Dolph, please don't think badly of me."

He left the note of his pillow and quietly moved through the apartment to the door. Still wishing he could go back.

* * *

"So you didn't sleep with him?"

"No," Randy said sadly. "He hadn't been another guy before. Wasn't ready to go that far."

"Did you do anything else?"

"Kissed mostly, there was some other stuff… and, no, I won't go into detail. Just let me have that memory. Not like I can ever go back. I've burnt the bridge by leaving how I did," he said letting a few tears fill his eyes.

"Do you regret meeting John?"

"NO!" he shouted, letting those few tears spill as he did. "I love him, and one lone thought drove me to another man. I can't save him."

"What did you find in St Louis?" Trish asked, concerned over the information which can make a man give up so vehemently.

"The truth, which should have been obvious by now," Randy said holding his head in his hands.

* * *

"John Cena, please," Randy said when he called through to the prison. The only reason he was able to get through was because he had some weight behind his name. He wondered what the guards thought of John. Whether they could tell he was out of his depth.

"Randy?" John asked as he came on the other end.

"It's me, I love you so much, do you know that?" Randy asked. "I'll do anything for you."

"Ran, you're doing everything you can, please don't sound so defeated," John said. The resolve in his words was so strong, Randy could tell he believed them.

"You're the one in lockup, I'm supposed to console you," Randy said with a chuckle. "Instead, I'm ringing because I need you to do something for me. I've already cleared it. They'll monitor the phone call, but it isn't anything untoward."

"What is it?" John asked nervously.

"I need you to ring your old workplace and tell them you left something in your old locker. Your boyfriend is in the area and you've asked him to pick it up."

"What?"

"An envelope, tell them it's important documents which you need urgently," Randy explained. "I'm already nearby so tell them I'll be there in five minutes to collect it."

"What do I get for this?" John asked coyly.

"Hopefully… a ride back home with me, followed by an explosive blowjob," Randy teased him. "And stop biting your lip in excitement."

Randy joked around with John, picturing him with his lip between his teeth in anticipation. Eventually they ended the call and Randy sat waiting for five minutes while John made his call. Reminiscing over the last few days being back in St Louis. All of the memories he had of growing up here, meeting John.

Memories flooded his mind of his ex-boyfriends, comparing them all to John. The only one able to compare, even slightly, was the one which never happened. He wondered if he should try and speak to him in person, but he knew he'd ruined their friendship and stopped any chance of a relationship happening between them.

Trying to stop himself thinking on it, Randy went into the leisure centre and explained about his boyfriend wanting him to pick up some documents for him.

"Yeah he rang, we've had a look in the lost property, but there isn't anything," the kid said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You mind if I go have a look," he said fishing out the key. "We found this when we were moving in together and he asked me to bring it back at the same time. He felt bad about not handing it in."

"We've had new lockers since he left," the youngster offered. "The key won't fit.

"Are the old ones still here?"

"Yeah."

"Can I check? I wouldn't push but these are documents we need to have to apply for a marriage license," Randy lied. "Not even sure how he managed to leave them here, I'm surprised no one handed them in yet."

"We were changing lockers over when he left. They're still in the store cupboard in the staff changing rooms. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, it's fine, thank you," Randy said heading off in the direction of the staff room. He'd only done the trip once, but he was sure he could get there again.

Once in the room, he headed straight for the store cupboard and entered. He checked the number on the key and found the corresponding locker. The moment of truth was upon him. What information did Ted have for him? When he opened the door, his heart skipped a couple of beats. Ted was a life saver. Now he was left hoping the information was good enough.

Making his way out, he handed the key over to the young kid, thanking him for his help. When he hopped into his rental car, he rang his mom to have one last chat and then headed to the airport.

As he sat in traffic he opened the envelope and started flicking through the information. Pictures popped out at him, all the people involved in Del-Rio's schemes, both in St Louis and Boston. Ted had done an excellent job with his research. But one face kept popping up in the pictures; it was only when he saw the last one that Randy reacted.

He pulled the car over to the side of the interstate and read through everything attached to the photo. Randy's fist hit the steering wheel in anger as the truth sank in. He was never going to succeed. He'd been played from near enough the beginning.

There was no way he could save John from prison.

* * *

"Take it, please," Randy said, thrusting the box into her hands. "There's no need for me to have it anymore, and you deserve to get something with the support you've given me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm also sure that I need you to drive, I think I would end up going through every red light. I'm too distracted," Randy said leading Trish out the house. "Let's go face the end of it all."

**A/N: Okay, Randy slipped! It won't develop into anything to be concerned about, hence no description of what happened.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You can tell I'm on annual leave... I have time to write... hope you enjoy the chapter...**

"We the jury, find the defendant, John F A Cena, guilty."

Though he knew the sentence was coming, Randy hung his head. He wanted to rush down the aisle to John and hold him close, but he could already hear the strangled cries of Del-Rio with his fake tears.

Trish's hand slipped into his and he squeezed it as tight as he could without breaking it. On the other side he felt the weight of Heath's hand on his shoulder. He risked a look up, the tears prickling his eyes, only to see Farrelly's eyes on him, watching. Randy took a steadying breath. There would be a time and a place to confront him.

Randy shifted his eyes to John, connecting with them one last time as Del-Rio held him in his arms. John's barely making the effort to rise. Randy couldn't stand it anymore. Letting go of Trish's hand, he stood and made his way to the door. He couldn't sit and watch as his lover was sentenced to twenty five years in prison.

"Randy, where are you going?" Trish asked stopping him with a gentle hold on his forearm.

"I can't sit and watch," Randy said, the tears flowing down his face. "If I were strong enough to get him away when we were in St Louis, this wouldn't have happened."

"Randy, you can't blame-"

"Heath, I don't need a pep talk," he said reaching into his jacket. "He knows I love him. But what can I do sat at the back of the court room, watching Del-Rio fake it."

"He needs you to be strong," Heath barked quietly at him.

"We said our goodbyes yesterday," Randy said. "But you can do me a favour. Make sure the Chief gets this."

"What is it?" Heath asked before realisation dawned on him. "Randy. No. We need you. You need us right now. There's no point quitting just because of this. You're better off in the job."

Randy chuckled as the court was brought back to order. He walked out before Heath and Trish could stop him, thankful they didn't try to stop him.

* * *

_Everything you have read to this point is a true story. Randy had provided me with everything I could possibly need to write this story. The box given to me before we left for the courthouse contained everything he had gathered from his investigation. From paperwork to copies of his medical records. It also included the photos of Agent Farrelly and Alberto Del-Rio which Ted uncovered._

_As Heath had realised, the letter Randy handed him was his resignation. Heath and I, though we know we shouldn't have done so, opened the letter and resealed it after reading. Neither of us wanted Randy to do anything stupid. Randy stated his reasons as being for personal reasons he didn't wish to divulge. _

_Heath and I have remained friends and he and Justin have become godfathers to my child. I was going to ask Randy however from the moment he left the court room, I never saw him again. By the time I returned home, his house had been emptied. I'm not sure who had moved so quickly on his behalf but it was done._

_What comes next in the story is everything I can gather from the papers. Heath has also been an amazing source of clarification, making sure what I have written is accurate. At least as accurate as the pair of us can make it without Randy. On occasion, Heath has the same tendencies as Randy to clam up, and I wonder if it's just a police thing, or if he knows something more than he's letting on._

* * *

As John was handcuffed and escorted from the courtroom, even though he saw the man leave, he couldn't help but be on the lookout for his partner. He needed one more look at him. He knew Del-Rio could sense who he was looking for, but he didn't care.

Randy had stopped by the jail where John was being held to say his goodbyes the night before. They both knew there was nothing which could be done. Randy had shared the details of his trip to St Louis as soon as he returned, including details which John wished he never knew.

John never wanted to meet Dolph; though he was sure he probably already had on his trip to the station when Randy and he first met. He was the competition. As he was led to the police van which would escort him to the state prison, John's mind played tricks on him. Picturing Randy and Dolph living happily together back in St Louis, Randy having long forgotten everything about John and the trials they'd been through.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts; he even bumped into a maintenance worker. He glanced over his shoulder, muttering an apology, not even looking at the man's face, already giving up on the niceties. Randy told him the previous evening, he'd have to get hard. If the inmates saw any sign of weakness, they'd be on him.

John remembered everything Randy told him. Not to turn his back on anyone; keep out of everybody's business; don't tell the guards anything; get hard; don't let on you're gay. John hated the idea of getting cold and hard. He was going to be living a lie for the next twenty five years. The judge ruled that there was a possibility of parole in ten years, which means at least ten years of being someone he's not. Randy assured him he'd be there when he got out, to remind him of who he was. Kiss him the moment he stepped out from the prison. And he would visit. Every chance he got.

John looked up, seeing the door which would lead him to his new, restricted life, reminded him of everything which had happened, the weight of it bearing down on his shoulders. Then it happened, a gloved hand, smothering his face, stopping him from calling out, while a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him backward.

With the hand clamped around his mouth, he couldn't turn his head to see who it was, but he could guess. There were too many stories he'd heard in the cells at night, of prison guards, welcoming the inmates to their new home. At times, he'd even heard the moans. That was when he realised he'd been lucky so far.

The guard pulled him into a side room, letting the door bang against the wall; John hoped the maintenance worker heard it and would come to investigate.

"Stay quiet," the voice said in his ear, releasing his grip on John's mouth. That voice, so haunting, sounding so much like Randy. That's when it hit him.

John broke from the strong hold and spun on the spot, his knees almost buckling at the sight of his lover. He wanted to say something but his voice failed him. Though the reservoir of tears flowed.

"Shh, shh, shh," Randy said, pulling him in close. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

"B-But the gu-guards," John hiccupped his way through his words.

"Taken care of and the security cameras as well," Randy told him, calming his nerves. "But we won't have a lot of time."

"For what?"

Randy turned away and strode over to a set of shelves in the makeshift storage space. He pulled out a bag and thrust it at John. "Get changed."

"What?" John asked confused.

"John, did you really think I was going to let you go to jail?" Randy accused. "Who do you think I am?"

"But, what am I supposed to do?"

"Run! Now get changed," Randy ordered.

John did as he was told and stripped out of his suit and tie as Randy watched, a pained smirk on his face. John threw him a look and Randy innocently shrugged, mouthing 'what?' at him, his smirk growing even bigger. Only Randy, when they were in the middle of making an escape, would get that look in his eye.

He wished they had time to do something about it, but they were going to be limited on the amount of time they had to pull this off. John was scared Randy would get in trouble for this. If either of them were caught, they'd both be in jail. Then the chances of seeing each other were even slimmer.

John pulled on the overalls Randy had given him, holding his breath as he did so.

"There aren't any overalls your size," Randy explained at John discomfort. "You'll be out of them soon enough."

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"The same way you were heading. We'll have a cart so it appears we're picking litter up. Make sure you're wearing the cap," Randy explained.

"There's guards out there?"

"Only one in the van," Randy clarified. "We need to act the part. There's a trash can out there. Make sure you empty it. When we're around the corner we can make a break for it. I've got a car stashed two blocks down. There's a change of clothes for you."

John didn't like to tell Randy he couldn't see it working. There were security cameras all over the place. How were they supposed to get away?

"Trust me Johnny," Randy said stepping in and brushing his lips to John's

"I do," John said, suddenly more confident in the plans.

They stepped out from the storage cupboard, cart in tow and headed for the exit. Just as Randy had told him, there was only one guard with the van. Though he'd stepped out of the van to have a smoke while he waited. He nodded his head toward them, acknowledging their presence, but didn't take a second look.

As they walked along the building, John let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"You think I didn't plan this? I've monitored how they all work, where the cameras are, everything you need to know about this place, I can tell you," Randy whispered to him as they moved along. "Get the trash can while I sweep up a little."

John and Randy went to work, making it look like they were just on their usual rounds. John saw Randy checking his watch and he looked at him, silently asking why he was checking.

"We've got two minutes, before they realise, come on," Randy said rushing John along as quick as they could go without stirring the suspicions of the guard still stood smoking.

As soon as they were around the corner, Randy pushed John against the wall.

"No cameras, I can kiss you properly now," Randy said smirking.

"Two minutes," John reminded him though he still let his hands wrap around Randy's neck as he moved in.

John readily opened for the man, looking forward to the feel of his tongue pressing against his own. Randy's hands were all over him as they tried to find something to grab hold of. In the end, Randy settled for grabbing his ass and pulling John into him.

Almost too quickly, Randy's lips drew away from John's, Randy's head leaning against his own as he caught his breath.

"Next time we make an escape, remind me to give you clothes which have some skin on show. Come on," Randy said tugging him away from the building. "We need to stick to the back roads until we get to the car."

As they walked down the deserted alley, Randy tugged John close to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. John instinctively brought his arm up and around Randy's waist, leaning into his side.

"I can't wait until we can do this every day," John said smiling. "Although, I guess now we can. Wherever we wake up tomorrow, we can go for an early morning stroll hand in hand, or arm in arm. A proper couple."

"I'm going to marry your ass the first chance I get," Randy said, squeezing John tight to him.

"Just my ass?" John joked.

"Well, if I have to marry the rest of you as well," Randy said laughing with John.

Randy made John pick up the pace a little and they were soon hitting the street where Randy stashed a car. He found a set of keys he'd hidden nearby and then unlocked letting John in. John was too worried to make conversation. As soon as they were in the car, John realised it was all real, he was on the run. His life had changed as much as it would have if he'd gone to prison. Only in this scenario, Randy's had as well.

"I'm sorry I've done this to you," John muttered once they were heading out of the city.

"You didn't do anything," Randy said sounding confident in his words. "I chose this. I would rather be with you on the run, than working a job which meant nothing to me anymore, seeing you once a month, if I was lucky. And it's not like we could've had any conjugal visits."

"Still," John said. "If I'd have let you take me away like you wanted to we wouldn't be in this situation. You'd still be able to see your family; maybe we could have found a way for me to see mine. Now there's no chance."

"Hey," Randy said taking his hand. "I have no regrets. It's you and me from here on out."

John let a small smile grace his lips before slipping back into silence. His thoughts still wondered if Randy had regrets but if he did, he wasn't letting John know about them. But then, Randy never lied to him. Even with his slip up in St Louis, he'd been completely honest. If Randy had any regrets, he'd let him know.

John stretched his hand over and rested on Randy's thigh, gaining a genuine smile from Randy, causing one of his own to break out.

They travelled in companionable silence for about an hour before Randy reminded him of the change of clothes he'd brought him. John manoeuvred into the back seat and changed, putting on a show for Randy who threatened to pull the car over and teach him a lesson. John joked in return but when John spotted a police car coming down the road in the opposite direction, he clammed up.

The thought of being caught would always be with him when they saw a cop car but Randy shook him from his thoughts, ensuring him they'd be okay.

It was only another hour after when Randy pulled into a roadside café stating the need for a drink and some food.

"Ran, will this be reported on the news?" John asked as he followed Randy to the entrance.

"Probably," Randy said. "We'll need to keep a low profile for a while. I left all my cards behind so we only have cash to use. My house is being sold discreetly and I have the money being wired into a new account."

"Won't they track it?"

Randy didn't answer him, just led him to the back of the café. It was only at the last second, John realised Randy was leading him to a booth which was already occupied. And as he got closer he recognised one of the men. The sight of him caused John to tense and Randy tried to get him to relax by pulling him closer and kissing the side of his head.

"It's okay," Randy whispered trying to reassure John. "He's not with Del-Rio anymore."

Randy slipped into the opposite side of the booth, facing the two men. As soon as they were sat down, Ted slid an envelope across the table.

"Everything you asked for."

"Any problems?" Randy asked.

"Wouldn't be here if there were. There's a key for the storage unit."

John sat back as Randy dealt with everything. He still didn't know what was in the envelope, but Randy would let him know when it mattered. As though reading his thoughts, Randy opened the envelope and slipped out some documents.

"Do you think Anthony Lupine suits you?" Randy looked over and asked him.

"What?" John asked confused. Randy handed him a set of documents, a driving license and passport.

"Get used to it, Anthony," Randy said adding in a whisper. "It's your name from now on."

"What about you?" John asked, discreetly looking at his documents.

"Keith Bennett," Randy answered, giving John a sideways glance. "Reckon you'll enjoy moaning that when I'm in bed with you?"

"Mmm, as much as you'll enjoy Tony," John said running his hand up Randy's thigh under the table.

"Uh-uh, Anthony sounds so much sexier to me."

"Jesus-Christ get a room," one of them grumbled from across the table.

John shot his head round to look at the man who was once working for Del-Rio. No stupid dead caterpillar of a moustache was going to hide his identity.

"It's time to go anyway," Randy said before anything happened.

"I thought you wanted food?" John asked. Personally he wasn't hungry, still too nervous about being on the run.

"Changed my mind."

Randy slid from the booth, holding his hand out for John to take. John was only too happy to follow, glad to be getting away from the caterpillar man. When he felt someone behind him, he looked back to find the other two men following.

Once outside, Randy turned back to the one who'd been doing all the talking. "Keys?"

"On top the driver side wheel," he replied.

"Thanks Ted for everything you're doing for me," Randy said pulling John along behind him. He retrieved the keys and turned to John. "I need to ditch the car, just in case."

The car they were taking was parked next to Ted and the moustachioed one and John jumped slightly when he heard the car roar into life and move forward slightly behind him. But it was only when the rear door opened and Randy turned to look at him with sad eyes that he realised something was wrong.

"There's still some stuff that needs sorting. Go with Ted and Cody, th-"

"What? No," John cried out. "We said, it's you and me from here on out. We've got new lives; we can go off, get married."

"And always be looking over our shoulders, waiting for him to turn up," Randy snapped back at him. "I won't let you live your life like that."

"So you're leaving me… again."

"No, I'm going back to sort it out. It'll be a few weeks, tops."

"Randy… Keith… please don't do this, for me," John pleaded.

"I love you," Randy said, kissing John's forehead.

John didn't have time to even form a sentence in his mind when he was jerked backward into the SUV which Cody was driving. Ted had a firm grip around his waist and even before the door was closed, Cody was pulling away.

John was screaming for Randy, using both his old and new name, hoping he might change his mind. He watched as their car got further and further away, with Randy standing in the parking lot next to his new car.

"Randy's tough," Ted said once he had climbed into the front of the car with Cody. "He'll-"

"Shut up and take me back."

"We can't and even if we could, we wouldn't," Ted said without looking at him. "He's doing this for you."

"He's going to get himself killed," John pleaded, hoping they'd see sense.

"That's a definite possibility."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm still hoping for the 400 reviews, 30 to go, please keep them coming. Thanks**


	27. Chapter 27

**3 days... 3 chapters... I'm good... I'm going to try for the last chapter tomorrow, but there's no promises. I'm in and out all day supporting friends at a charity run.**

**So it doesn't look like I'm going to hit the 400 reviews, but I can still hold onto hope. I just need 11 or 12 for this chapter and I'm back on track.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

It had been two weeks since Randy had watched John being taken away from him again. Sure, this time it had been under his instruction, but it still grated that he couldn't hold his lover in his arms and fall asleep, or lie out on the sofa watching television.

Randy wasn't sure where John ended up. His instructions to Ted and Cody were simple. Take him far enough away that he couldn't be tempted to find him until his task was over. Randy had originally planned to do this a week later but the separation from John to unbearable. He needed him, and he knew John would be worried.

So now, here he was, outside the warehouse Del-Rio owned, checking over his weapons. He didn't like this part of the job, not that it was his job anymore, but on this occasion he was happy to take care of business.

Checking one magazine, he loaded his gun and slipped it into the waistband of his pants, covering the grip with his t-shirt. Then he checked over his second gun, the one he should of handed in to his superior when he quit his job, his service pistol which he always kept loaded and ready, still he checked.

Before making his move, he counted to ten in his head, making sure he was level headed. He had no idea who was in the building, all he knew is he would need his wits about him. From his surveillance, he knew that Del –Rio would be there. It was his weekly trip to the warehouse to 'check the books'. Del-Rio's front was perfect as it went; he was a legitimate business man, completed tax returns and filled company accounts.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Randy stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and made his way around the car. He was about to head over to the building, that same back door where Farrelly stopped him, when he heard the disturbance of gravel behind him. He spun round, gun poised to shoot, when the car stopped and a panicked Heath stepped out.

"Randy, stop," he yelled.

"Don't step any closer, Heath," Randy warned. "I have to do this or he's won. Hell, he's already won."

"Randy, I know you want to do this; I know you've been planning it, but thi-"

"Do not tell me this isn't the way. He took John's life from him, John had no control, then he set him up," Randy stated. "Let him go to prison."

"Except he's not in prison is he. You saw to that," Heath said.

"But he'll never be free. Not truly, he'll always be looking over his shoulder," Randy told him, the pain evident in his voice.

"Then let us help."

Randy looked in shock at the voice he heard. Stepping from the same car as Heath was Ted, Cody and of all people, Dolph.

"We can make a pact; we set him up," Ted explained. "We make sure he goes down for life without parole."

"How did any of you know I was planning this tonight?"

"I was on a bust, caught sight of you entering a sleazy looking motel," Heath shrugged. "Stroke of luck, really. Faked a sickness bug, followed you around for the last week, and checked the room when you were out. It was obvious what you were planning. I called in back up."

"Here's me thinking I was being low key."

_YOU WERE BOSS; WE'RE JUST GOOD AT OUR JOBS._

"Who in the hell is that?"

"Dolph suggested Beth came to help with surveillance," Ted explained, as Dolph waved a radio. "Good job she was scoping the joint out. We may have missed you."

_YEAH WELL LESS OF THE REUNION CRAP. THERE'S TIME FOR THAT LATER. THERMAL IMAGING SAYS WE HAVE SEVEN PEOPLE IN THERE._

"Okay, Beth, you stay watching the outside. Stop anyone who tries to leave," Heath said taking charge. "Ted, Dolph work the inner perimeter. From the plans of the building, the office is in the middle."

"That's where I'm heading."

"No one's going to stop you, Randy, Del-Rio's yours," Heath said putting his hands up to show Randy he meant no harm.

"If he's there, Farrelly's mine as well."

"You want everyone?" Dolph commented harshly, not even making eye contact with Randy.

"Farrelly strung me along, made me think there was hope, it's personal," Randy said quietly.

"Fine, he's yours," Heath said. "Cody and I will check out the rear of the building. Watch your shots. We're setting them up for a prison sentence, if you shoot, incapacitate them."

Randy was passed the point of needing to talk it through. He'd done his planning. There was no reason for them to lay it out on the line. If someone got in his way, he was taking them out, no questions asked.

He turned on his heel and started the journey to the warehouse. He heard Heath telling everyone to load up and they were soon following behind him. Randy wouldn't be surprised if Del-Rio, or someone who worked for him, saw them all making their way to the building. He knew they were all members of law enforcement, but right now they probably looked more like a motley crew of wannabes heading into a battle known of them would come out of alive.

When they reached the building, everyone got into position as Heath held the door handle, waiting for Randy's go ahead. He nodded his approval and Heath swung the door open and Randy quickly moved inside, sticking to the walls.

All of them were inside within a matter of seconds, scoping the place out. Randy, flanked by Heath and Cody, slowly made their way further into the building. Randy heard a door across the room open and they dropped low, spotting Otunga making his way toward across the floor and toward the door they entered by.

They all kept out of sight, but just as the lawyer was opening the door, Randy heard a crash behind him and swung round to see Otunga spotting Ted crouched low. The men stared each other out for a moment before the man who didn't even try to save John, cried out to his boss.

"MR DEL-RIO, MR DEL-RIO, THERE'S-"

Before he could get anything further out Dolph jumped up behind him and hit over the back of the head with the butt of his gun, covering his mouth at the same time to stop his yelling. He dragged him back out of sight, and Randy presumed his former sergeant was tying him up so he couldn't get away.

But even with the measures Dolph took, it was too late and Del-Rio had already come out to see what was going on. He called for his nephews, who were sat around doing nothing to check it out and they started making their way over.

Randy could tell they weren't bothered and he could easily take the one or two of them out before they had time to react, but Heath was holding onto his arm to stop him. But it was tough. Randy yanked his arm free and stood, firing off a couple of shots at the nephews and let one go toward Del-Rio as he went back into his office.

After that all hell broke loose and Randy swept by the nephews as the others covered him, keeping the three youngsters busy.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, how's my boyfriend?" Del-Rio called, though Randy had lost sight of him.

A couple of shots rang out in his direction from somewhere and he had to duck and cover behind some of the boxes nearby. He waited momentarily in case of anymore shots and moved toward the office.

As soon as he was in plain sight the shots rang out again but he was able to dodge them long enough to get near the stairs to the office. He was going to have to wait this out for a moment so he could make a dash up the flight of stairs.

As he waited, he looked back towards his friends and heard the commotion.

"One of the kids got out," Ted called.

_NO HE DID NOT. HAVE FAITH IN THIS DIVA OF DOOM. NATTIE WOULD BE PROUD. NEW BOSS, IF MEMORY RECALLS IT WAS HUNICO._

"Good work, Beth," Dolph replied. "Heath got Camacho by the looks of it."

Normally Randy would have been proud of the men; they were all working together and getting the job done. He wasn't sure what charges they were planning on accusing them with, and he didn't much care, he focus was Del-Rio. As of yet, he hadn't spotted Farrelly, but he could finish him off at a later date.

Taking a calming breath, he made a mad dash for the stairs and flew up them, quicker than he'd ever made it up a flight of stairs before. The shots were still ringing out, but whoever was shooting was thankfully a lousy shot.

"If you've got a gun in your hand, shoot it, and cover Randy," Heath called.

"Hey Ginge, I've got my hands full," Randy heard Cody complaining. "This Epico kids heavier than he looks."

"Yeah, well, thankfully the so called victim, Ricardo, didn't get by me, he would have been a bugger to move, darling."

Randy switched off the banter going on between the guys and focused on the task at hand. He knew he only had half a magazine left in his gun, and all he needed was one. He swung the door open, aimed and shot across the room where Del-Rio was sat. Except he wasn't there. Before he had time to react and locate him in the room, he was tackled from the side with a knee to the ribs.

Winded, he fell to the floor, his gun scattering across the floor and under the desk. He watched, catching his breath, as the Armani shoes walked around him, tapping their feet impatiently.

"What's the matter, Randy? Giving up already?" Del-Rio mocked in his Spanish accent. "You should have learnt after last time when I put you in the hospital."

"Two… two things."

"What? What was that?"

"Two things… about that night… one, it wasn't you," Randy said. "You hired some thug to put me in hospital… and two…"

"Go on," Del-Rio said smacking Randy about the head, laughing as he did. "Tell me Randy. Please, I'm just begging you."

Del-Rio reared his foot back as Randy's head was still down toward the floor.

"Secondly," Randy said catching the foot as he came in for the impact on his head. "My hands were tied."

Randy pulled Del-Rio's foot out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor hard on his back. Randy scrambled on top of him, holding him down as he laid punch after punch into him. No matter how hard he hit the Mexican, he kept laughing, sniggering at Randy's temper.

"What?" Randy yelled. "What the hell is so funny?"

"When I kill you," he said spitting blood onto the floor. "I can't wait to find John and make him mine all over again."

"I'll never let it happen," Randy promised, grabbing hold of Del-Rio by his jacket and hauling him to his feet. He threw him into a filing cabinet, pinning him in place. "But I'll be sure to tell John, just how you begged for your life when I held a gun to your head. He'll have great pleasure in hearing the detail."

Randy reared his fist back, ready to hit Del-Rio again when a sharp pain coursed through his head. Falling to the floor, he looked up to find the one other man he hated, Farrelly.

"I don't think so, fella."

He tried to shrug off the pain and wooziness he felt and get back to his feet as fast as possible, but whenever he tried, he fell back down to the floor. His head was spinning, and he was finding it hard to focus. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with concussion. Of course, that was the least amount of his worries. If he didn't shake this off, he could end up dead.

He could hear Del-Rio and Farrelly mocking him as he tried to stand again. This time he made it to his feet, but he was still struggling to focus his eyesight. Just as he did, the office door swung open, and he made out someone walking in. blinking a few more times he focused enough to make them out.

"Mr. Rhodes," Del-Rio commented. "I thought you were dead."

"I had to lay low," Cody said. Randy was jus able to make out the words but they were muffled. Why was Cody in here? He knew that Del-Rio was his target; no one else was allowed him. "Suspicions were falling on me. Agent Farrelly wasn't holding up his end of the deal."

"I made sure no one could make the link. Can't help the suspicion, fella," Farrelly said. "Why are you here?"

"I got a call for some help," Cody said, indicating Randy with a cock of his head. "My chance to get back in the fold, and get rid of my pesky ex at the same time."

Randy heard the words and his actions, but wasn't quick enough to process them. Within a blink of an eye, Cody had him at gun point.

"You think this day wouldn't come Randy?" Cody spat at him. "Yeah, I cheated, because you were a shit boyfriend."

"Don't hold back Codes; tell me what you really think. Tell everyone here, was a bad in bed? I know, it's because I'm a lousy cook, right? I'll tell you what though, if it was the sex thing… you were one hell of an actor, you used to moan the house down. That's about the only good thing in our relationship. How much of a slut you were. You'd let me do anything to you and then beg-"

"Shut it. Shut it. SHUT IT," Cody yelled, waving the gun about. "That's what I hated the most. Your arrogance. You think you're the best. I've got skills on you. Okay, some of them I picked up from you, but either way, I've got skills. But you never let me try them out."

"Are you kidding me?" Randy said starting to cotton on to what Cody was saying. At the same time he noticed Cody's trigger finger wasn't on the trigger. "You're doing this because I wouldn't bottom to you? As it goes Cody, it's a lame excuse to kill someone."

Cody went into a meltdown, clawing at his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Turning his body away from Randy was Randy's chance to go for it. And exactly what Cody wanted him to do. It was the trick they pulled in a training exercise at the police academy.

Randy moved quickly, grabbing the gun from Cody and pulling him into his body, using him as a shield. Randy pulled him in tight to his body and rolled his hips against Cody, exactly the way the man always enjoyed whenever they were out on a dance floor. He didn't know whether Cody was acting, or just having his usual response to the action, but either way it was working. Cody's hands were working their way around his body, one sliding down his back, grabbing a fistful of shirt and pulling it up.

"See, just a slut," Randy said training his gun on an amused Del-Rio and Farrelly. "Tell me, are you fond of him, because I could do without him in my life."

Cody stiffened in Randy's hold at Randy's words, and Randy could tell he hoped it was going to work out. Both of them knew what Del-Rio's response was going to be. That was the real reason Cody disappeared. As soon as they've worn out their usefulness, he got rid of them.

"Please, do it, it'll save me doing so later," Del–Rio said with a shrug.

"Music to my ears," Randy said smiling.

At his words, Cody pulled the gun from Randy's waist belt and the men trained their guns on the two men across from them. Without hesitation, Cody let off a shot at Farrelly, hitting him square in the shoulder. At the same time, Randy aimed at Del-Rio and fired, missing as Del-Rio managed to dodge the shot.

"Get him out of here," Randy shouted at Cody. As Cody was pulling Farrelly to his feet, Randy sent another shot across the small room, connecting with the agent's leg. "Don't try to make a getaway."

Randy turned his focus back to Del-Rio who was seething. His most useful ally was out of action, leaving him alone with Randy. Randy held his arms out, indicating the empty office.

"It's just you and me Del-Rio," Randy said. "One of us isn't getting out of here alive."

Del-Rio, who was hiding behind his desk, launched himself onto the desk, scrambling across then flying at Randy, hoping to tackle the taller man. Randy was quicker off the mark, turned and caught Del-Rio by the back of the head, crushing his jaw down onto his shoulder hard.

Randy slithered onto his front and scrambled over Del-Rio from behind, taking a firm grip on his head and neck. When Del-Rio realised what Randy was doing, he struggled in Randy's grip, but it only made it easier for Randy.

"Please, please don't," Del-Rio cried.

"Now that really is music to my ears," Randy said. As hard as he could, he twisted Del-Rio's head hard, breaking his neck with a sickening snap.

It was over. Once and for all.

His senses dulled for a few minutes, coming back one by one as he took in what had happened. He heard yelling coming from the warehouse floor and scrambled to his feet to look out of the window. The sight which greeted him was shocking to say the least. He didn't know what had happened but a fire was taking over the building. He watched everyone dragging the captives out of the building.

"The canisters are going to blow," he heard Heath yell. "Get out of here, now."

The red head looked up toward the office as though contemplating checking the room out when he locked eyes with Randy. He was about to make a dash for it when a wall of flames shot up in front of him. Heath looked toward the canisters and Randy followed his gaze. The flames were already surrounding the canisters.

"Randy," Heath yelled. "You have to try the back door."

* * *

The flames were flying around him and Heath had no choice but to make a run for it. Everyone else was out and safe; everyone except Randy. He could only hope that Randy would make it. He didn't know what had happened to Del-Rio, he didn't care. If he didn't get out, it was his comeuppance. He looked up at Randy, still stood there watching as the flames grew, before making a break for it.

He ran as fast as he could from the building. When he was half way across the parking lot, the building blew, flames flying from every window. The force of the blast threw him to the ground and Ted and Cody helped him to his feet.

"Where's Randy?" Dolph asked.

Heath couldn't look at him. Keeping his head down, he just shook his head.

"What? No," Dolph cried, running to the building. Beth and Cody stood in front of him, holding him back from running into the burning building. "Randy. No. NOOO."

Dolph collapsed against them as they dragged him back to where Ted and Heath sat on the floor.

"Good riddance is what I say," Farrelly said from where he sat bleeding on the ground. No one even had the chance to stop him. Within two seconds, Dolph had pulled his weapon and shot Farrelly in the head.

* * *

_It was two weeks later when I visited St Louis, alongside my husband and our newborn baby. Heath, Justin and numerous colleagues from Boston attended the ceremony as well. In a short period of time, Randy had so clearly gained a high level of respect from those he worked with._

_Heath surprisingly went for Randy's role when it was advertised and he got the job. From what he's told me, he's tried to keep some of the same traditions in place which Randy installed. He never elaborates but I believe it's something to do with donuts._

_Somehow they managed to bring each of the captives up on charges of possession with intent to sell, and from what Heath told me; they brought all of Farrelly's dealings out into the open. There's no word on Del-Rio and I hope he was never able to find John. The young man needs some peace in his life._

_It was heart wrenching to see Dolph at the funeral. It was clear they had a connection, they just missed their chance. He seemed happy with AJ and she supported him fully on the day. I don't know whether she knew about Randy and Dolph's moment, and I don't think it matters, she was able to support him._

_Randy's family were very strong on the day, pulling together and drawing strength by the number of people who attended. I managed to have a brief chat with Mr Orton, who was so obviously proud of his son. Randy's younger brother, Nathan, was following in his footsteps but decided on working in forensics instead, feeling he would be of better help there. Randy's sister, Becky, was pregnant and I spent some time giving her some advice._

_The most interesting part of the day though, was as Ron and I were heading back to our hotel. The route took us passed the graveyard where Randy was interred and I couldn't help but look across to where his headstone was. When I did, I forced Ron to stop the car._

_Walking over to the grave, I struggled to work out what to say to the man. He was dressed completely in black and had dark sunglasses on, though they didn't hide the tears which streaked down his face. We had never spoken, though I think he recognised me from his day at court. I couldn't stop myself from bringing him into my arms. He was obviously grateful as well as he sank to his knees and let the full weight of his emotions free. I whispered the words 'I'm Sorry, John' as I held him. I just hope he knows how much Randy loved him._

**a/n: Did I forget to mention... they'll be a oneshot in it for the 400th review... just to remind you ;)**


End file.
